Take One for the Team
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: Edward's starting his first season on Fork's varsity football team. His friends all think he needs to relax, but will his best friend Bella be willing to help? Follow along as Edward and Bella find their way through life and love. AH, AU, Lemons galore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will be signing up as a beta reader soon, so if anybody wants my services, please PM me and let me know;) **

**This plot is something that's been bouncing around my head as a one-shot for a week now, and even though it is highly unlikely and completely ridiculous, I decided to write it anyway. It's turning out to be more of a story than I originally thought! It's still fairly IC for everyone, but it's AH and AU. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But oh boy, what I wouldn't give to make Edward Cullen a real boy!!**

BPOV- Monday

I watched as my best friend Edward climbed out of the car in front of my house. He was already wearing his new football jersey, which was the custom for the football team on the day of a game. I loved the way he looked in it, all masculine and tough. His loose-gaited walk was a truly a remarkable sight. I couldn't let myself continue to have these thoughts, so I quickly shook my head to clear it. It was getting harder and harder to deny my attraction for the friend I'd had since kindergarten.

I held my breath as he walked up to me, waiting to see the smile that would soon break over his glorious face. There it was. I smiled in return as he reached out to take my book bag and lead me back to his Volvo.

When we got to the car, I could see Jasper and Alice sitting in the backseat. Jasper was also wearing his football jersey, and looking very handsome indeed. Alice was being Alice, bouncing on her seat in excitement. She, too, was wearing a football jersey that belonged to Jasper. She had spirit paint on her cheeks and she looked like she was in danger of bursting out of the car. I just laughed and slid into the passenger seat while Edward went around and climbed behind the wheel. He spun off toward our high school with his typical speed demon driving.

When we got to school, we met up with Emmett and Rosalie in the parking lot. Rose was wearing one of Emmett's jerseys and she, too, had spirit face paint across her face. I couldn't help but smile at the love shining in her eyes as she looked up at her big bear of a boyfriend. Just then, Emmett lunged toward Edward and Jasper and they all started hollering and play-fighting as the rest of us just laughed. Finally, Rosalie went over and helped Jasper out of Emmett's headlock. She playfully slapped the back of his head and said, "Em, you're such a big oaf!"

She tried to scowl, but Emmett just lifted her above his head and gave her a big goofy smile before giving her a sloppy kiss. Her scowl was replaced by a happy blush as he set her back down on the ground, wrapping his arms around her.

I turned to see Jasper and Alice cuddled up, whispering to one another so that nobody could hear what they were saying. Every now and then, Alice would giggle and slap Jasper on the chest and Jasper would just smile and lean back in to whisper some more.

I sighed, trying not to envy my friends for their perfect relationships. Both couples were just so happy and in love that it sometimes hurt to be around them. I knew Edward and I could be like that if he just wasn't so shy. He had so much confidence when it came to other things, but when it came to girls he was a complete mess. He just let his nerves take him over. It was not exactly easy for me, either. I didn't know the first thing about dating and I definitely didn't want to mess up my friendship with him if I bungled an attempt at trying to make him more.

As the time to head to our classes neared, Alice and Rose kissed the guys goodbye and I hugged Edward awkwardly. My face burned at the thought of being able to kiss him whenever I wanted to. I felt butterflies climb up my stomach and I quickly tried to tamp them back down.

Our first class was aerobics, so Rose and Alice led the way to the locker rooms. As we were changing, they converged on me.

"Bella, you know that tonight's the homecoming game, right?" Alice asked conspiratorially. I just nodded my head dumbly, wondering what was going on.

"This is Edward's first year on the varsity team. I'll get to the point: the guys all have a pre-game ritual and they think it would help Edward's nerves if he came up with one too," Rose said.

I felt my confusion grow as my eyebrows lowered. I looked back and forth between them, wondering what the heck they were trying to get at.

"Bella! Before the games, Jasper and Emmett like to… well, have sex. It helps them relax and puts them in a good mood before they have to play." Alice said. I inhaled sharply, this was entirely too much information to know about my friends and their sex lives with their boyfriends.

I groaned in disgust. "God, you guys! I don't wanna know that!" I squeaked.

"Don't be silly, Bells. Anyway, what we're trying to say is that the guys know Edward is really nervous about his first game on the varsity and they want him to do well. They think it might help if he gets laid beforehand."

It felt as if a lead anvil had just dropped directly on my stomach. I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs as I tried to figure out what they wanted. "Er, so, what are they thinking? Like we need to find someone to have sex with him? You know how shy Edward is around girls; how are we going to accomplish this in just one day?" I tried to make it sound like I wasn't insanely jealous and depressed at the idea of another girl having sex with my best friend. He should be with me, but I just couldn't conquer my own shyness enough to do anything about it.

"No, we're not going to find a girl for him. We think you should do it! We know you're in love with him," Rose said.

Suddenly, the meaning of their words crashed down upon me and I felt my jaw go slack. They wanted me to have sex with Edward. My stomach clenched and I felt like I was going to be sick. Not sick at the idea of having sex with Edward, but at the idea of seducing him just so he could have some stupid pre-game relaxation. I shook my head dumbly and looked back at my best friends, my eyes going wide. "You want me to what? And wait, how do you know I'm in love with him? I've never said anything like that!" I exclaimed.

They just looked at each other and sighed like I was the cutest little mentally challenged kid they'd ever seen. I felt myself getting angry as I looked at their faces smiling back at me.

"Why the hell do you think I would just up and have sex with Edward out of nowhere?" I whispered harshly. I quickly looked around me, trying to see if anybody was overhearing our conversation. I didn't see anybody looking at us, so I was relieved for the moment.

"Bella, just talk to him; you'll see how nervous he is. Jasper said he was practically green when he picked him up this morning," Alice said. "Just think about it, okay?"

With that, we finished getting dressed for gym as I mulled over the idea in my head. It was horrible, but the part of me that wanted Edward so badly was practically jumping up and down in glee at the idea of having a reason to step outside of my debilitating shyness to reach for him.

Gym passed in a blur. I couldn't even focus enough to do the aerobic steps, so finally the teacher told me I could just go sit down. I sighed in relief and spent the rest of class furiously trying to figure out what to do.

That was when I overheard Jessica saying Edward's name to Lauren. My ears perked as I tried to overhear more of their conversation.

"…so it's Edward's first game playing for the varsity and I think I should give him a little something to commemorate the event, don't ya think?" Jessica giggled obscenely. I felt my permanent flush rise a notch higher as I fought the urge to vomit in my mouth. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

I knew Jessica and Lauren were on the cheerleading squad, and they had access to the football team before and after their games. My eyes were filled with the red haze of fury as I thought of Jessica sinking her whorish claws into my sweet, innocent Edward. There was just no flipping way! _Over my dead body_, I thought.

The bell to signal the end of class rang just then and we were free to change back into our regular clothes. Alice and Rosalie kept shooting me glances out of the corner of their eyes, no doubt trying to figure out if I was going to go along with their insane plan. I just groaned helplessly and got out of the locker room as quickly as I could.

My next class was Biology with Edward. I found him sitting at our table and I braced myself to sit next to him. He really _did_ look somewhat green around the gills, and I instantly felt sorry for him. I knew he really wanted to play the game, but he just looked so nervous and twitchy sitting there. His eyes were shooting around the room, never really coming to rest on anything until I made eye contact with him as I sat down.

"Hey!" he seemed to relax marginally.

"Hey, Edward. You look really nervous about the game tonight," I said.

"Yeah, I just really want to win and make a good impression on the coach. If I don't do well then I might not get any scholarships for college," he said miserably.

I remembered then that Edward's whole reason for joining football in the first place was an attempt to get a full-ride scholarship to college. He had really fantastic grades, but he was afraid that there wouldn't be enough scholarship money to pay completely for college. I could sympathize; my family was hoping for enough scholarship money to send me to college also.

Edward's dad was a doctor, but he didn't make as much money as most because he did a lot of charity work. He spent most of his extra money on the free clinic that he'd opened up in a troubled part of town to help the families without any healthcare. I was very impressed with Carlisle and I knew that Edward wanted to follow in his footsteps. For now, though, the money was tight and Edward would need all the help he could get to pay for school.

Now I felt guilty because I knew I had to do something, _anything_ to help my best friend. He really needed to do well tonight, because if he blew this game then we both knew he'd probably ride the bench the rest of the season. The football coach wasn't known for giving second chances.

I looked back at Edward and felt my determination grow. I would have to help him, even if that meant stepping so far outside of my comfort zone that I wanted to die in embarrassment at the idea. I wanted Edward, but that wasn't what this was about. He needed me to help him calm down or he would never be able to play well tonight. I just hoped that he wouldn't run screaming in the other direction when he found out about "my" plan.

I spent the next couple classes solidifying the plan in my head while I waited for lunch. Once the lunch bell rang, I walked swiftly to the cafeteria and looked for Alice and Rose. I found them walking in from the other side of the hall and I made my way over to them.

"Hey guys, you were right. Edward needs my help and I want to be there for him. I need your help, though. I have no idea what to do!" I said desperately. I could feel the blood flushing in my veins so fast that I figured I was probably red enough to be a stop sign.

Alice squealed and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the cafeteria and toward the parking lot. Rose's car was parked not far from Edward's and we all jumped in and sped off. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I knew Alice well enough by now to be pretty certain we were going shopping. I was _not _looking forward to this.

We got to the mall and Alice and Rose hurried me toward Victoria's Secret. I never bought anything from this store because it was all overpriced and cheaply made, in my opinion. However, I was there for Edward. I had to keep reminding myself of that so my inner voice would just shut up.

When it came to shopping with Alice, I knew the drill by now. I walked over, sat down in one of the dressing rooms, and waited for her to start throwing things at me. I tried on so many bra and underwear sets that I couldn't even remember how any of them looked. I also tried on tons of negligees and tried to avoid looking at myself in the mirror. I definitely didn't think I could handle doing what I needed to do if I looked at myself right now.

Finally, I was done trying on the entire store inventory. I seriously doubted Alice would contain herself to just one thing, and I wasn't disappointed. Not only did she get an entire bag of sexy underwear for me, but she and Rose also had entire bags for themselves. I tried not to think about their sex lives, it was just too gross.

Rose drove us over to Alice's house and we went up to her bedroom. I felt my mouth drop open in shock as she bounced over to her bed and took out a big box from underneath it. She plopped it on the bed and took the lid off, exposing a literal treasure trove of items. Mostly, there were a lot of books with dubious covers. I could see a few featuring the silhouettes of naked couples pressed together. My palms grew damp as the butterflies began jumping around my stomach again.

"I think you should read a couple of these and let us know if you have any questions," Alice chirped. I was beyond embarrassed. I felt like I was getting the sex talk from my mom all over again.

I walked over and took some of the books from the box, thumbing through them and looking at the covers to try to get an idea of what each one was about. I quickly discarded the ones with anything kinky in them; I definitely wasn't ready for any of _that_!

Finally, I settled onto Alice's bed and began to read one. The plot was pretty weak and it was obvious that the main purpose of the story was basically the sex scenes. I blushed as I read through them, trying to imagine myself and Edward as the people. I felt like my whole body was on fire.

The women in all the books I read were very confident and sexy. I knew that Alice and Rose were like that, but could I be sexy like that? I doubted it. I tried to absorb as much as I could, because I knew I was definitely going to need all the help I could get.

My hands shook as I finally finished reading through the third book I'd picked out. I was a quick reader, and the subject matter wasn't exactly hard to get through. I looked up at Alice and Rose's expectant faces and felt my blush get even deeper; I must have been purple by now.

"So, any questions for us?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, how the heck am I supposed to do these things with Edward?" I gasped.

Rose just laughed and ruffled my hair like I was a little kid. "Silly Bella, by the time you leave here today you will be more than ready to seduce the pants off Edward!"

The part of me that was all for this idea sat up and sang, but my shy side just trembled as I nervously looked around the room. I noticed then that Alice had set up her vast stores of beauty supplies. I moaned in defeat as I imagined all the torture I was about to endure.

_It's all for Edward_, my mind whispered. I tried to shore up my determination and turned to face the proverbial firing squad.

The next two hours were a blur of hair and make-up, finished off by a raid through the clothes that Alice threw at me to wear over my new lingerie. Finally, when we were done, Rose turned me around so I could look at myself in the mirror.

I looked sultry and sexy. My eyes widened as I took in the impeccable makeover they had performed on me. My brown hair was falling in loose waves down my back, slightly tousled to look like someone had spent the day running their fingers through it. My skin looked luminous and soft, my eyes were smoky and seductive. My lips looked plump and slightly red, as if I had been biting them a lot. My gaze traveled downward and I saw the outfit I wore. I had on a deep sapphire blue satin blouse that fit snugly along my modest curves. It was tucked into a pair of jeans that skimmed over my hips and butt like a tight glove. I wore little peep-toe pumps on my feet that made me just a couple inches taller than my usual 5'4".

My head swam as I took in my reflection. I looked like I was ready to finally seduce Edward, my best friend in the entire world.


	2. Relaxation Techniques

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long gap between updates, I had my gall bladder taken out this week and I've been all doped up ever since. I am surprised by the feedback I've gotten so far on this little story! I hope you like this next chapter… LEMON-ADE ALERT!! Remember, this is rated "M."**

**Disclaimer: I am sad to report that I don't own Edward or anything else having to do with Twilight. Cries**

EPOV

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, wondering why Alice had been so insistent that I come home before the game. My stuff was already at the school, but she said there was a big surprise waiting for me and I couldn't miss it.

I groaned as I imagined the surprises Alice could have in store for me, hoping that I wasn't about to be treated to a huge party or something equally embarrassing. I just wanted to play the game tonight and I didn't want to choke too badly. My whole future was riding on doing well in football this year; if I didn't get a good scholarship, I could kiss my college hopes goodbye. Nobody was going to take a pre-med student from some crappy state school.

I looked around my bedroom, hoping for some clue as to the surprise. I sat down on my bed as I heard someone come through the front door downstairs.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice calling to me from downstairs.

"Up here, Bella!" I yelled back. I wondered what she was doing here. I kept my eyes trained on the door, listening to her footsteps climb the stairs.

"Hey Edward," she said breathlessly from the doorway. My mouth gaped open in shock as I took in her appearance. Her hair was falling around her in a tantalizing way, tousled as if someone had been running his fingers through it. Her lips looked red and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were deep and mysterious as she looked at me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I croaked. I couldn't help it; Bella was so sexy. She just had no idea how much I wanted her.

I knew how shy she was, so I never tried to take it any further. She seemed to think that I was shy as well, but the truth was I just wasn't interested in any other girl. Whenever our friends tried to push me into hitting on someone, I always clammed up because I just didn't have the heart to start something with someone else when the one person I wanted was standing right here in front of me.

I shook my head and tried to focus on her face. Her body was like a siren in that outfit, and she seemed completely oblivious to the effect it was having on me. I waited to hear her answer.

"Uh, I wanted to come by and see you before the game. Emmett and Jasper told me you were nervous so I thought I'd see if I could help you relax," she said. She looked nervous; she was biting her lower lip and shifting her eyes around my room, as if she were afraid to look directly at me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am kind of nervous. I don't want to mess up tonight," I replied. I sank back into my pillows on my bed and threw my feet up, stretching out. I was getting too tall for this bed but I didn't care. I was curious, so I asked, "So, how do you plan on helping me relax?"

Bella's face turned a deep scarlet. _Interesting_, I thought. I decided to tease her a bit. "Did you want to play a game or something?"

She wandered over to the foot of my bed, her eyes still looking around desperately. She finally settled on my stereo and she walked over to put some music on. I smiled as I recognized one of my favorite CDs. Bella turned back around and drifted to my side of the bed, staring down at me with her crimson cheeks. A desperate look came into her eyes.

"Edward, I was wondering if we could try something…," she said quietly. My eyes locked with hers as she bent down, searching my eyes for something.

Finally, I cleared my throat and replied, "Sure, what do you want to try?" I was completely lost; Bella's sweet floral scent was wrapping around me and I felt the familiar ache in my groin begin.

I watched, agonized as her small pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. They began to quiver and she pressed them together as her pupils dilated. She leaned down even further, her face coming closer to mine as realization dawned in my muddled mind.

"Oh!" I gasped. She pulled back as if shocked, and I instantly regretted not keeping my stupid mouth shut. I grabbed for her wrists before she could retreat further and pulled her back towards me, lifting my mouth to hers.

I sat up, pressing my lips against Bella's sweet mouth. She tasted like strawberries and I wanted to devour her. She was bent at an awkward angle, a little too tall for the position we were currently in. I reached my arms around her waist and gently brought her to sit next to me on the bed, my mouth never leaving hers.

I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened timidly and I groaned in desire. I wrapped my hands around her neck, pressing her even closer to me. I was in heaven. I wanted to die right now, I was so happy. Bella's lips were soft and full, pushing against mine with increasing ardor as I continued to delve inside her mouth with my tongue.

I turned my body toward hers as she did the same. I felt her slender arms come up and wrap themselves around my neck, her small hands tugging on the hair on the back of my head. I could feel her breathing deep and fast against my chest, and I felt my desire for her implode like a chemical reaction.

I lifted my mouth a hairsbreadth away from hers and sucked in air before moaning, "Bella… God, Bella..." I couldn't say any more, so I dove back in and continued making love to her mouth with all the pent up lust I had stored inside me.

I could feel her shaking, and I tried to slow my ministrations to check on her. "Are you okay, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward. I just want you so much," she whimpered. I definitely knew how she felt. I groaned desperately as I wrapped my hands in her hair, tugging her mouth back to mine as I shifted us lower on the bed so we were lying side by side.

Her hands drifted down my back, her nails scratching lightly through my shirt. I could feel her legs pressed against mine and I rolled to lie on top of her, pushing her legs slightly apart so I could settle myself between them. I moaned in my throat as I felt the contact between my erection and her hot center through her tight jeans. I couldn't help myself as I ground myself against her, trying to relieve some of the pressure building up inside me.

I heard Bella moan breathlessly and I felt my blood pressure skyrocket. She was so damn sexy and I wanted to have my way with her immediately, but I didn't know what she had in mind when she'd come here today. Did she mean to start this, or had I just read the signs wrong? I felt some of my ardor cool as I pulled away, looking down at her flushed face.

"Bella, what do you want?" I demanded. She looked panicked and I realized she was embarrassed. "I mean, what are we doing? What do you want to happen?" I dropped my forehead to hers and tried desperately to control my rampaging hormones.

"I just want you, Edward. I've never done this before so I don't know what to expect, but I…" she trailed off, her voice cracking in her obvious mortification.

I sighed, shifting to a sitting position next to her on the bed. I took her hand in mine and pulled her up so she wouldn't be lying there like a delicious buffet spread before my hungry eyes. "Why me, why now? What's going on?" I asked. I wanted her to be sure about this before we continued.

"You're my best friend and I love you. I just thought that if you relaxed before your game tonight, you would play well and then you'd have a good shot at getting your football scholarship. Alice and Rose thought it would be a good idea for me to come over and seduce you and I agreed because I'd do _anything_ for you, Edward; you know that!" she finished in a rush.

I felt stunned. So Bella was just doing this to "help me relax?" My heart plummeted to my stomach as I realized what she was trying to say. Maybe she didn't feel the same way I felt about her; apparently this was all just some misguided plan hatched by my stupid interfering friends who didn't care if I got my heart broken in the process.

"I know you think that it's your job to help me _relax_, but I can do just fine on my own," I said tightly. I felt disappointment wash over me as I looked at her crestfallen face. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I couldn't help it. I was pissed off that she wasn't here because she wanted me as her lover, but because she felt like she needed to do this as my _friend_. I laughed mirthlessly. This was so completely wrong.

Bella must have realized what I thought because her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed my hand. "No, Edward! I want to be here because, well, I _want_ you. I really do!" she pleaded with me.

My shoulders relaxed as I looked into her deep brown eyes. I saw the desire still lingering in them, and I told myself that even if she hadn't come here with the intention of being with me, she would damn well leave wanting me the way I wanted her. I dipped my head back down and brushed my lips against hers, bringing the hand still grasped in mine to my chest. I felt her hand grip my jersey and I smiled. This might be easier than I originally thought.

Bella's lips began to respond hesitantly and I lowered us back down to the bed once more. I worked my mouth past her lips toward her jaw, nipping and licking while I inhaled her sweet scent. I lifted my mouth to her ear and sucked on her earlobe before whispering, "I've got you where I want you now, my Bella."

I heard her let out a little gasp and I put another point in my "win" column. I was going to seduce my best friend. If I were lucky, she would be mine before the night was through.

BPOV

Edward's delicious mouth was killing me slowly. He was seducing me and my mind was totally blank. I was trying to remember the original plan, but my body was too caught up in the sensations surrounding it.

I was crushed to the bed by Edward's strong body, with my arms wrapped around his muscular shoulders. I kept forgetting to breathe while I tried my hardest to inch my way inside his skin, desperate to become a part of his breathtaking beauty.

My mind was complete mush and I didn't give a damn. I just wanted to feel Edward inside me and I didn't have a clue how to get him there. Even after the big sex talk and reading those horribly embarrassing books Alice had pushed on me, I was still clueless when it came to the actual act of having sex with Edward. He was just too sexy, and suddenly he was so confident.

That reminded me of part of the reason I was here. "Wait, wait Edward. Have you done this before or something?"

He looked at me, his eyes dark and piercing. "No, I haven't. I've been waiting for you, Bella. I've been waiting for you since you were born."

My breath caught in my throat and I dragged his face back to mine, wrapping my legs around his waist as I attacked him with amorous kisses. I couldn't believe he could say something so intensely romantic when my brain was completely useless.

I felt his hands pushing at my blouse, trying to undo the buttons. His knuckles were brushing against my sensitive skin and I arched into his hands, hoping to create some more of the delectable friction between our bodies. I could hear him growl deep in his chest as he finally ripped the last few buttons from their holes, only to tear the shirt the rest of the way off my body. I gasped as I looked up at him, my brown eyes clashing with his hot golden ones.

"You and I _belong together_," he breathed. I just nodded mutely, not trusting my voice at this point.

He lowered his mouth to my chest and breathed hot kisses across my breasts while his hands roughly massaged them through my new lacy bra. I arched my back as he reached behind me, undoing the clasp with one hand while the other wrapped itself in my hair again. I felt completely caught in his embrace, and I reveled in the sensation.

I felt him turn his body, bringing me to rest on top of him, straddling his lap. "I want to see you," he groaned. I felt my cheeks and chest blush deeply as I tried not to look at him.

"Look at me, Bella. You are so beautiful. I can hardly breathe looking at you," he said. He gripped my chin in his long graceful fingers and brought my eyes to his. I believed him when I saw how sincere he looked. I just nodded again, still afraid to attempt speaking.

He sat up slightly and ripped his football jersey off, revealing his glorious torso to my eyes. I drank in the defined musculature, devouring him with my desperately hungry hormones. I wanted to feel and see all of him, and I was suddenly panting in my need.

I reached for my pants and undid the buttons, wriggling them off while trying to stay seated on Edward's lap. He gripped my hips and groaned as he saw that I was wearing the sexy lingerie Alice bought me earlier today. I smiled, feeling truly sexy under his hot gaze.

My eyes widened as I realized I could feel his erection pressing directly into my damp core through my underwear. I looked up to see him staring back at me intently. His hands began to rub up and down my sides, running back down my thighs and up the insides where the skin was so sensitive. I threw my head back and sighed softly, wrapped in the sensations his hands were causing.

I was thrown back onto the bed and Edward was suddenly towering above me without his pants or boxers on. I couldn't look at him as he landed heavily on me, pushing my arms above my head and diving into my mouth with his hot tongue. He tasted so good, spicy and sexy and sweet. I felt his hands pulling my underwear down my legs slowly as his mouth drifted lower.

I began to panic as I realized what he was about to do. "Oh! I don't think I can do_ that_, at least not…yet…" I mumbled awkwardly. I blushed, turning my face into the pillow to avoid looking at him.

I heard his husky chuckle as he climbed back toward me, kissing my neck and jaw. "It's okay, Bella. We can do whatever you want."

I was relieved. I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt his hard length pushing into me before he cursed a million times, pulling back sharply and reaching for his bedside drawer. I was confused until I saw him unearth a tiny foil packet. He opened it and slipped the condom on before settling back into me. I relaxed back on the bed and grinned up at him shyly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. This is going to hurt you but I want you to know I'll stop if you want me to," he warned.

I just smiled at him blissfully and pushed my hips up to meet his. His forehead dropped to mine as he groaned deep in his throat, pushing his erection deep into my core. I gasped as I felt the sharp aching pain take over.

Edward stilled above me, obviously struggling to maintain control over his body. The throbbing ache in my pelvis began to fade as I looked into his beautiful face. This was my Edward, my best friend. I had loved Edward with all my heart forever, and I just wanted nothing more in that moment than to give myself to him completely.

I studiously ignored the lingering pain as I began to swivel my hips into his, giving him unspoken permission to continue. His face took on a blissful expression as he began to thrust against me, filling me up impossibly. He felt so huge inside me that I wondered how it was even possible for him to be comfortable in the first place.

He breathed my name over and over as I began to meet his thrusts with my own. The pressure had changed and I could feel something foreign and delicious building within me. I didn't know what was happening, but I figured I had a pretty good idea. I wanted to bring Edward with me.

"Edward!" I moaned as I threw my head back in ecstasy as the feverish pounding built higher and higher. By now, perspiration was covering his chest and shoulders, his muscles bunching and releasing in time with his powerful thrusts into my body. The sight of Edward moving above me was so breathtaking that I felt myself lose the fight against my body, and pleasure came crashing down around me.

Edward's name fell from my lips like a prayer as he thrust into me one last time. I groaned in complete contentment as he collapsed on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around him, my hands buried in his hair as I kissed wherever I could reach on him. I felt so at ease here with him, I was amazed.

Suddenly, he laughed. "Well, I guess I'm relaxed enough to play that stupid game tonight!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness! I do believe some dirty talking Edward will be making an appearance in coming chapters, so keep an eye out if that's your kind of Edward;)- HIE**


	3. He has a gun, he has a gun

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter, everyone. I hope you like this one******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its recognizable characters. **

BPOV

It had been a week since the day Edward and I… got together, for lack of a better term. Things were awkward. We had barely spoken since then, and everyone was beginning to notice the change.

After we'd gotten dressed and drove back to the school for the game, I had studiously ignored any probing questions from Alice and Rosalie. I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and things were too fresh to have really sunken in yet.

I couldn't tell you why Edward was being awkward, but I could tell you my problem. I had just had sex with my best friend, for God's sake! What was I supposed to do after something like that? What should I say, what should I do? How should I act around him now? Even though I'd meant everything I'd said with all my heart, I couldn't be sure he'd actually meant the things he'd said in return.

I know I was probably being a stupid girl. I knew Edward wasn't like the other guys our age, but I just couldn't tell my brain the same thing my heart knew.

So there I was, avoiding my best friend because I was too afraid to talk to him and see if he felt the same way about me.

I was currently trying to shove my trigonometry book into my locker at school while keeping my head down so I wouldn't be noticed. Edward wasn't the only one I'd been trying to avoid; Alice and Rose kept blowing up my phone with pleading text messages and phone calls at all hours of the night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward coming down the hall toward me. Emmett was walking beside him, looking slightly guilty and frustrated. Edward's mouth was set in a grim line, his eyebrows lowered dangerously over his beautiful gold eyes.

I tried to pretend I didn't see him, even when he stopped a couple feet away from me. I clenched my eyes shut and silently willed him to keep walking; I just wasn't ready to talk about this here and now.

Finally, I heard him sigh in frustration and stomp off without saying anything. My eyes filled with shameful tears as I tried to fight back the pain stampeding through my chest. This was so horrible, and I had no idea what to do. We'd been doing this awful dance all week and it would have to stop sometime.

Eventually, I was able to fight the inner chaos of my locker and unearth my Biology book a scant minute before the bell rang. I quickly shoved it into my bag and hurried toward my next class, which was unfortunately with Edward. Thus far, we'd been watching a movie in class all week and it provided the perfect excuse to avoid talking to him. However, the movie was over and today we would be going back to our labs.

I groaned in misery as I recalled that inconvenient fact. How was I supposed to avoid looking at my best friend, who was also my lab partner, and not feel the rush of memories from that day? I could feel my cheeks heat up as I heard the echo of everything we'd said to each other. No, this was definitely not going to be easy.

I stomped off to class, my resolve hardening into an angry bitter shell to protect my tender heart. I would just have to keep everything very light and stick strictly to doing Biology. If Edward tried to talk to me about anything, I would just have to ignore him.

I threw the door of the classroom open, prepared for a battle. I held my head high but I kept my eyes straight ahead, valiantly ignoring eye contact with anybody seated in the desks. I could see Edward's bronze hair in my peripheral vision, already at our lab table. I kept my eyes trained on the seam between the ceiling and the back wall as I walked quickly to our table and took my seat.

I made a long drawn-out production of getting things out of my bag and getting settled. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I kept my own trained on the top of the desk. Finally, Mr. Banner came in and class began.

The first part of the class was a lecture, so I was able to continue ignoring him as I took incredibly thorough notes on the subject. Edward was taking his own notes in his elegant handwriting, and when he wasn't looking I let my eyes wander over to look at him.

Mr. Banner finished the lecture and passed out the instructions for the lab. Everyone was busy milling around, getting everything they'd need for the experiment. I reluctantly turned to Edward, finally raising my eyes to meet his.

"Do you want to get the stuff while I get the lab sheets ready?" I asked meekly.

"Sure…" he said, looking disappointed. I watched as he walked up to the front of the classroom and began gathering the equipment. He was so good looking; it broke my heart just to look at him. His back was to me, but I could see the outline of his strong muscles through his fitted t-shirt. His long legs were encased in dark jeans and his belt was peeking out from underneath his shirt. He looked so untouchable and I could feel the tears rising up my throat once more.

I quickly prepared the lab sheets, trying to get myself under control before he got back to the table. Once that was done, I gripped my hands in my lap and kept my eyes down so I couldn't stare at him again.

I heard him come back to the table. He set everything up and we started the lab in silence, falling into our familiar pattern from the weeks before The Incident. He took notes while we both performed the experiments one by one.

I'd taken to referring to that day as The Incident in my head because I wanted to try and distance myself from it all. I couldn't help my intense feelings of frustration and self-doubt; after all, Edward was considered one of the best looking guys in school. Why was I being so stupid?

After we'd finished all the required experiments, Edward finished the notes and I returned the equipment to the front of the classroom. As I walked back to the table, I looked up to see him watching me with something dark in his eyes. I felt myself stumble about three feet away from our table, but instead of meeting the ground as I had expected to, I felt Edward's arms wrap firmly around my waist.

I clenched my eyes shut in embarrassment, only for them to fly open at his words.

"Thank God for your clumsiness Bella. I was getting so tired of trying to come up with an excuse to touch you again," he said softly in my ear. He chuckled, as I looked up at him, shocked.

"Wh…what?" I stuttered. I tried to shake my head, wondering if I had heard him correctly.

"Bella, why are do you keep avoiding me? I want to know what's going on inside that head of yours. I've been trying to figure you out all week, but I'm no mind reader and I'm going to need your help," he said softly, speaking under his breath so the people around us couldn't overhear.

"Edward, I can't talk about this now!" I squeaked pathetically. There was no way I could explain my convoluted reasoning to him; he _was_ a boy, after all. How could I explain how much my emotions and my self-esteem were wrapped up in everything that had happened between us? How could I possibly ask him if he still respected me?

He let me go, but not before saying, "Fine, but I'm going to come over after practice tonight and I want to talk about this. I can't stand you avoiding me, Bella." His voice held a note of warning, and I felt my insides quake with nerves. I quickly nodded and shoved everything back into my bag haphazardly before escaping as the bell rang to signal the end of class. I didn't bother to say goodbye to Edward.

EPOV

I watched Bella retreat from me as if I'd just told her I contracted the bubonic plague. I just shook my head in frustration and followed her out of the classroom, heading in the opposite direction toward my gym class to give her some space.

The rest of the school day passed quickly and I was grateful. I was dying to see Bella again and figure out what was going on. I knew she was avoiding me, and it was making things really awkward. I couldn't understand what her deal was, but I had figured that I should give her time after what happened. The crappy thing was, the longer I gave her, the further away she seemed to get from coming around. I felt my stomach clench as I considered what would happen if I had to let her go; I couldn't let that happen.

The game on Monday had been a complete victory for our team, but Coach was still running us mercilessly at practice. I was in the locker room, suiting up for the torture ahead when Emmett and Jasper started in on me.

"Dude, tell us what happened with Bella last week. You've been walking around like a jerk with his head stuck up his ass all week!" Emmett said loudly.

I grimaced at him, trying to ignore him. Emmett could be really clueless sometimes. "Sensitivity" wasn't exactly his middle name.

Jasper shoved Emmett before trying a different approach. "So, obviously something happened. Have you guys talked about it yet?" he asked with more concern coloring his tone.

I looked around the locker room self-consciously. Guys didn't talk about this kind of stuff; we were _guys_! I turned back to him and frowned, finally saying, "I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it alone."

Practice was grueling, just as I had expected. My head wasn't in the game and our scrimmage team lost, causing the coach to yell at me in front of the rest of the team. I felt like crap and all I could think about was finishing out the rest of practice so I could get to Bella's house. I wanted to see her face.

I groaned in agony as my feet dragged the rest of my body back to the locker room forty minutes later. I whimpered under my breath as I stripped out of my sweaty gear before limping to the shower. Varsity football was a completely new ballgame, and I was up for the challenge but it was definitely kicking my ass every day.

I quickly showered and got dressed again before throwing my stuff in my Volvo and speeding off to Bella's house. Even though I'd told her I was coming, I hoped it would slip her mind so I could surprise her. I didn't want her to come up with some lame excuse to avoid talking to me once I got there.

I pulled up in front of her house and went to knock on the door. Charlie answered, looking like he'd just gotten home from work. I could smell whatever Bella was cooking wafting through the door, and my stomach growled.

"Hey Edward, long time no see! Here to see Bella, I assume?" Charlie greeted me.

"Yeah…is this a bad time?" I asked, hoping he'd say no.

"Nah, we're just about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?" he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. I was really hungry but with the way Bella had been acting toward me lately, I wasn't sure if she would welcome having me join them for dinner. Finally, Charlie just clapped me on the back and shoved me inside before yelling, "Hey Bells! Edward's here to see you!"

I followed the sounds of pots clanking, finding her standing at the stove. She looked up at me with an expression of panic on her face and I couldn't help but feel guilty for whatever I had done to put it there.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied before going back to her cooking.

I walked over to stand next to her and she finally turned to look at me again. "I didn't think you were really going to come over," she admitted.

"Of course I came; I want to figure out what's been going on with you. Charlie invited me to eat with you guys, but if you want me to leave then I will," I said sadly.

"No, it's okay, you can stay. We're having spaghetti," she said.

I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table to watch her finish making the meal. The table was already set, so dinner was served and I ate hungrily while Bella and Charlie talked about their days. I helped Bella clean the dishes afterward and she told Charlie we were going to go upstairs to do some homework.

I felt kind of guilty about Charlie because he'd finally accepted our friendship last year without treating me to the third degree every time I came over. I could guess that it must be hard to be a single father of a teenage girl, especially one as beautiful as Bella. We had managed to convince him that we were friends and nothing more, and he'd finally let his guard down.

Now here I was, sitting on Bella's bed and remembering all the delicious things I had done with her and to her just seven days ago. My skin heated at the memory, and I couldn't help but get turned on. Bella was so beautiful and I'd loved her for so long. She was perfect for me, and I couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn.

Finally, Bella settled in the chair at her computer desk and I cleared my throat, ready to speak but Bella beat me to it.

"Edward, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I don't know what to say, because obviously I've never done this sort of thing before. I just feel so freaked out because you're my best friend and I'm afraid of losing you," she said quietly.

"Bella, I don't know why you feel that way. I meant what I said that day; _everything_ I said," I emphasized.

She peeked up at me from beneath her long eyelashes, looking hopeful for the first time. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me, Edward. I know how it is with guys," she said sadly.

My eyes narrowed into slits as I realized what she was trying to get at. "So, you think I just told you I loved you so I could _get in your pants_? Is that what you think of me?" I said, outraged.

Her head snapped up, her face covered in shock at my angry outburst. "No! I mean, uh… well, I mean, I overhear the girls at school talking about guys and I know a lot of them get their hearts broken because guys tell them they love them just so they'll sleep with them. I know you're not like that, but I couldn't help it; I just reacted to the situation automatically!" she said desperately.

I felt some of my anger ebb as I looked at her tear-filled eyes. I couldn't stay mad at her when she cried. I sighed and finally said, "Bella, you should know me better than that. Don't forget that I was a virgin, too. We both were. I thought we were on the same page, and it totally confused me when you gave me the cold shoulder all week."

Bella sniffled and got up to cross the bedroom. She sat on the bed next to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I hugged her to me tightly as she continued to cry into my shirt. I stroked her hair and murmured in her ear reassuringly until her tears dried.

Eventually, she raised her head and looked at me. I smiled down at her and said, "See? I'm still the same Edward I was last week. We're still friends and that will never change, Bella."

She nodded and I could see her body language stiffen a bit. She looked back into my eyes and said, "Is that all we are though? Just friends?"

The meaning of her words sank in as I looked down into her wet brown eyes. Her lower lip was quivering and I had to drag my attention away from it to avoid sucking on it. I closed my eyes before responding, "I was _hoping_ you'd already figured out the answer to that on your own, silly Bella."

She sighed and shifted closer to me, her head coming to rest on my shoulder before saying, "I'm a girl; we need to hear the words, _silly Edward_."

"Fine, I want to be with you Bella. I don't want anybody else, and you better not want anybody else either because they'll have a hard time getting to you through me," I said sternly.

With that, Bella threw her arms around me and laughed happily. Her laugh was a truly beautiful sound, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. The nasty whirlwind of emotions had abated, leaving our personal horizon clear and sunny.

Bella launched herself at me then, tackling me back onto the bed and peppering me with kisses. I wrapped my hand in her hair to keep her still so I could kiss her properly. She was still half on top of me, so I wrapped my other arm around her waist to anchor her to me firmly. I began to devour her mouth with mine, letting all the pent up emotion out into the stormy kiss.

I could feel her wriggling against me, and I groaned. My hormones were kicking in and I wanted nothing more than to throw my sweet Bella down on the bed and give her a good, deep pounding. She probably deserved it for all the uncertainty she'd put me through this week, but I held myself back.

I continued kissing her hotly, my hands roaming her delicious body with passionate fervor. I growled into her mouth as I felt her hands slip underneath my shirt to rub along my chest.

Finally, I pulled away and drew in a deep breath to fortify me. We couldn't have sex right now, with Charlie downstairs watching the game. Bella's bed was old and squeaky, and it just felt disrespectful anyway.

_Try telling that to my dick_, my irresponsible side said grimly inside my head. I just shook the thought away and tried to think hideous thoughts so my raging erection would go away.

Bella really wasn't helping. She was lying on the bed next to me; her cheeks were flushed an attractive shade of pink and her lips swollen from our kisses. Her chest rose and fell quickly from her deep breathing. I could tell she was just as turned on as I was because her little nipples were poking through her shirt. I groaned in agony and tried to cool my rampaging lust for her.

_Charlie's downstairs, Charlie's downstairs, Charlie's downstairs, he has a gun, he has a gun, he has a gun…_ I kept up my mantra, and finally I talked myself off the ledge.

I turned back to Bella and saw her staring up at me. "You know, my parents are going to be out of town this weekend…" I said as I brushed her hair away from her face.

She smiled brilliantly. "I guess I'll be faking a sleepover with Alice and Rose, then," she replied.

I felt my heart squeeze and my blood started to pound again. I had to get out of there before I lost all control. I quickly kissed her and jumped off the bed, leaving her on the bed. I ran to the door and winked to her before I closed it behind myself.

I said goodbye to Charlie and sped off to my house, floating on cloud nine for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I promised Dirty Talkin' Edward, and I will keep that promise, I.. err, promise! Now that things are settled between them, we can get to the GOOD stuff;) I hope you enjoyed it! -HIE**


	4. Sleepover!

**A/N: Okay, okay, I'm a total bitch for neglecting this story. Honestly, I just wanted to plot out some truly HOT lemons, so I did. Then I had to brainstorm in which order I wanted to put them. Here we go, I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I just like to make DTE come out and play;)**

BPOV

All week, Edward couldn't keep his hands off me. Every time I saw him, his hands were everywhere all over my body. It was making me _extremely_ impatient for our sleepover tonight, and I was pretty sure Edward was in the same boat.

Currently, I was stuffing some books into my locker before my next class. I had my back to the hallway, and I didn't even hear him coming. Suddenly, I felt his wonderful hands sliding down my sides to rest on my hips. My eyes drifted closed as his lips brushed my ear and his hot breath caressed the hair on the nape of my neck.

"I can't wait for tonight, Bella. I'm going insane, wanting you," he whispered seductively.

I felt my knees wobble and I tried to lock them to keep from falling back into him. I could feel people's eyes on us as I forced my eyes open. I turned around to face him and his arms locked around my waist.

I was slightly peeved with how easily he could dazzle me, so I decided to tease him a bit. "Well, actually, Alice wanted to know if I wanted to go shopping with her in Port Angeles after school…"

Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously and I could hear a small growl rumbling in his chest. I couldn't keep a straight face any longer, so I quickly covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to muffle the giggle that tried to escape.

"I am _not _amused. You are so going to pay for that, my sweet little tease," he hissed.

I gulped in a mixture of nerves and anticipation. We may have only had sex the one time so far, but I was pretty sure my body was ready to mutiny if my brain tried to step in and apply any reason to the situation. I didn't want my brain to stop me from doing what my body was so loudly begging me to. Edward wanted me and I wanted him, and I refused to _think_ about it.

I smiled up at him coyly and wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning in for a fairly chaste kiss. We _were_ at school, after all. I had to remember that, because Edward's delicious hands were currently running down my butt to my thighs and I was pretty sure my underwear was soaked through.

We parted ways and I went to find Alice. We had math and I really wasn't looking forward to trying to focus when all I wanted to do was fantasize about tonight. I shoved my book bag onto my shoulder and found her standing next to the water fountain, trying to suck Jasper's face off.

I cleared my throat impatiently and she finally turned around. "Oh, hey Bella. I guess we should go to class, huh?" she said with a pout. I just rolled my eyes as she turned back to Jasper and gave him one last sloppy kiss. I watched as he walked off with a dazed expression on his face.

Alice's demeanor suddenly changed, and I wondered what she was up to as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway in the opposite direction from our math class.

"Uh, Alice, where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"We're meeting Rosalie in the parking lot and then we're going to Planned Parenthood so you can get some protection. I know you and Edward are getting pretty hot and heavy, but you've gotta be smart about it, Bella," she said without looking back at me.

I felt myself blush to the roots of my hair as I stumbled after her. I wish I had thought of birth control, but I was just so wrapped up in Edward that I hadn't been thinking straight. I was definitely grateful that I had Alice and Rosalie to be my reason since mine was apparently on hiatus. I wondered when I had stopped being the intelligent and responsible girl I used to be and turned into one massive throbbing hormone.

_Oh yeah_, I thought, _must have been when Edward blew my freaking mind with his incredible body. Duh!_

I kept my mouth shut on the short drive to the clinic, mentally kicking myself for being so dumb. I'd been totally unprepared to embark on a sexual relationship, and it was ridiculous to be so irresponsible. The last thing Edward or I needed was something like an unplanned pregnancy. After all, the whole point of me going over there that day was to _help_ him, not hold him back.

I tried to let my anger at myself go as I sat in the waiting room. I was here now and I was going to get on birth control, and that would be that. Edward and I were together now and if this week was any indication of how we would be, then I knew we'd definitely be jumping each other at every opportunity. It paid to be safe.

A nurse came to the door next to the check-in counter and called my name. I looked over at Rosalie and Alice nervously, and they both gave me encouraging smiles. Alice released my hand after she gave it a reassuring squeeze and I took a deep breath before going to meet the nurse.

She took my blood pressure and checked my weight before leading me in to meet with the doctor. I undressed and sat on the uncomfortable table covered in loud crinkly paper. The room was chilly through the thin hospital gown, and I wondered why they kept the rooms so cold when they knew people would be half naked.

The doctor finally knocked and came in, shaking my hand as he introduced himself. He was tall and lean with graying hair and glasses. He looked tired but he was very professional. He asked me a bunch of questions and I answered them nervously while I fidgeted around, uncomfortable. We went over the different forms of birth control that I could choose from, and I asked a lot of questions before finally deciding to get the Depo Provera shot. I didn't want to forget to take pills, and the patch was too obvious.

Too soon, the moment of truth came when he asked me to lay back and put my feet up in the stirrups. A nurse came in to assist him and I was blushing furiously as he performed my very first gynecological exam. The lubricant gel was cold and the tools he used to look inside me hurt.

Finally, he was done and I was told I could get dressed. I did so quickly and sat in one of the chairs, waiting for the nurse to come back. I sat on my hands, trying to get them warm. I had a tendency to get cold when I was extremely nervous.

The nurse came back in and bustled around, getting things ready to give me the shot. I shifted, suddenly feeling like daggers were stabbing into my belly. I felt myself starting to shake as she uncapped the syringe filled with the Depo. She asked me to stand up and I did so warily. She told me to turn around and lift my shirt so she could give me the shot in my hip. I flinched as I felt the sharp sting of the needle, but it was over quickly and I was grateful.

I sighed in relief as I walked out into the waiting room to find Rose and Alice waiting for me. They both stood up quickly and engulfed me in a hug before we walked back to the car. I settled myself in the back seat and closed my eyes, trying to calm down on the way back to school.

I only had one class left, and that was English. I huddled into my seat as the teacher talked about our essays that would be due next week. I was already finished with mine, so I didn't really feel the need to pay very close attention. I let my mind drift to tonight's sleepover and I felt my happiness return.

The sick nerves from earlier finally abated and I focused on how glad I was I would get an entire night all to myself with Edward. The butterflies danced in my belly pleasantly while I imagined how everything would play out.

I must have spaced out because the next thing I knew, the bell signaling the end of class had rung and people were starting to shuffle out. I hurriedly threw my stuff into my backpack and tried not to run to my locker. I would be going home with Edward, and I was _dying_ with excitement.

I got the things I would need for homework over the weekend and skipped my way to Edward's Volvo in the parking lot. He was standing behind it, leaning on the trunk as he waited for me. I could see his gorgeous grin break across his face as soon as he spotted me, and my stomach did a tiny flip. I rushed over to him and he grabbed my bag before giving me a warm kiss on my mouth. He pressed his hand to my lower back as he led me to the passenger side door, giving me a hand climbing in. I was grateful because my knees were shaking so much that I worried I might have fallen into the car in my excitement to get to his house.

Edward jogged to his side of the car and we were off, speeding toward his house. I felt my breath getting shallower the closer we got, and I could see Edward's chest rising and falling rapidly as well. I smiled to myself, grateful that he was apparently as affected by me as I was by him.

We finally parked in front of his house and he came around to help me out of the car. He held my hand as he grabbed my overnight bag from the back seat. We walked to the front door hand-in-hand and I watched as he unlocked the door. Once inside, he flipped on some lights and dropped my bag by the couch.

I gasped as he suddenly turned and lifted me up, one arm around my waist and the other buried in my hair. He lifted his nose behind my ear and inhaled deeply. "Ahhhh, mmm. I've been craving you all day, Bella. I love the way you smell," he said breathlessly.

I felt my cheeks heat as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding myself to him closely. I raised one hand to run it through his hair, pressing his face against mine so I could kiss him deeply. "I'm so happy we get to be together tonight, Edward," I whispered when my lips released his.

He spun me around and gave me a quick peck before setting me down again. "I think we should go get some food and movies, make a nice night of it. What do you think?" he asked.

"Sounds good," I said, only slightly disappointed that he apparently wasn't planning on immediately jumping me. I tried to shake the feeling off as he grabbed my hand again and led me back to the car.

EPOV

I was pretty sure I was going to die from a lack of blood flow to my head. Well, to my big head, anyway. Edward Junior's head sure had _plenty_ of blood flow. I cursed as I tried to readjust myself under Bella's sleeping form. Her head was on my lap and she was curled up across the couch while the movie continued to play.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful that I didn't want to wake her. However, she was making tiny little delicious sounds in her sleep and I wasn't so sure I could take much more. _She must be having one hell of a dream_, I thought.

Finally, the movie was over and I couldn't have told anyone what it was about anyway. I clicked the TV off and gently shook Bella's sleeping form. She began to stir and I ran my hand through her hair, trying to wake her up.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at me with a sleepy smile on her face. "Mmmm, Edward, I was just having the naughtiest dream about you…" she trailed off.

"Oh, really? Are you going to tell me about it?" I teased.

She looked like she was considering it before saying, "Maybe. Ready to go to bed?"

My eyes darkened as I stared at her rumpled appearance. She was too damn beautiful, and I was too damn horny. I wanted her all over me and I was determined to make that happen. "Hell, yeah, I'm ready to go to bed. But you know we won't be sleeping," I warned.

Her eyes widened as she shook off the last of her sleepiness. A huge smile broke across her face and she said, "That's what I was _hoping_ you'd say!"

With that, she got up and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I followed after her after turning off all the lights downstairs. I needed a moment to calm myself so I wouldn't lose my control and take her without any concern for her pleasure.

I walked into my bedroom to find Bella sitting on my bed, already in her pajamas. I don't know why she even bothered, because she knew I was just going to take them all off her in a few minutes anyway.

I sat next to her and pulled her across to sit on my lap. She turned and straddled me, her tiny shorts riding up on her hot little ass. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her hair, caressing her lips with mine. A tiny moan escaped her and I felt myself get impossibly hard. I wanted this woman, and I wanted her _now_.

Our kisses grew longer and deeper. Bella was grinding against my lap, punctuating her little nipping kisses with breathy moans. I was pretty sure my brain was going to explode any moment.

I lay back on the bed and brought Bella with me. She sat up, still straddling my waist as I reached up to rub her breasts through her tank top. Her head bent back and I enjoyed the completely absorbed look on her face. I reached up under her tank top, peeling it off slowly.

Bella wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and I groaned pitifully. I leaned up and wrapped one of her nipples with my tongue. She bucked against my erection as her breathing picked up. My entire universe narrowed down to Bella's beautiful tits as I sucked and massaged them greedily.

I lay back down on the bed and watched as the cold air hit her wet nipples, making them harder. I groaned as I gripped her hips, setting a steady rhythm between us. Bella was still lost in the sensations, her head thrown back as she continued to grind against me. My hands drifted down, under the waistband of her shorts. I could feel a thong beneath it and I felt my cock jump against her wetness. My jeans were probably going to need a patch-up job if I got any harder.

I started to pull her shorts off, but Bella's head snapped up and I saw a blush climbing up her face. "What is it?" I asked, wondering what happened.

"N..nnothing, I just…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Tell me what's wrong, Bella," I said gently.

"It's just, last time we did this you were on top and I guess I just don't know if I'd feel very comfortable being on top. I mean, maybe if we turned out the lights…," she said nervously, biting her lower lip.

Understanding dawned in my numb brain, and I chuckled softly as I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Bella, are you embarrassed to be on top?" I asked quietly.

"Well, yeah, I mean, that position would make it so you could see _everything_!" she gasped.

I had to struggle not to laugh. She was just too cute. "Why are you afraid of me seeing '_everything'_?"

"Well, you're just so perfect and so I love looking at you but I don't know how I would feel if you could see everything," she mumbled as her blush intensified. Her chin was tucked into her chest, and I couldn't see her eyes.

I lifted her chin with my finger, bringing her embarrassed gaze to mine. "Bella, do you not realize how breathtaking you are?" I asked seriously.

She bit her lip and her eyes shifted away from mine again, and I felt a plan beginning to form in my head. I picked her up and stood up, dragging her to my bathroom. She looked confused but went with me anyway, her clumsy feet causing her to stumble a bit.

I turned the light on in the bathroom and turned to smile at Bella wickedly. She'd never seen this bathroom before, and I watched as she took in her surroundings.

My house had been a total design disaster when my parents bought it a few years ago. The blatantly seventies feel of it was offensive to my mother, Esme, but she dearly loved a challenge. She had already redone every room in the house, save for this bathroom. It still had hideous pink shag carpet and a floor-to-ceiling mirrored linen closet. The claw-footed tub was pretty cool, but the pink sea shell wallpaper was nauseating.

I could tell Bella was appalled by the hideousness of the room. I didn't blame her, but right now I was thankful for one of its features as I brought her up against me once more.

I stood in front of the mirrored linen closet and pulled her to stand in front of me, with her back to my chest. She still looked confused, but I bent my head down and began running my lips against her neck before she could say anything.

Her head fell back against my shoulder and I ran my hands around her beautiful breasts. I could see her rapturous expression in the mirror as I pinched and rolled her nipples between my fingers. I figured she was ready for my plan.

"Bella," I whispered softly into her ear. "I want you to look at yourself while I show you just how sexy I think you are."

Her head rolled lazily to the side as her eyes drifted open, meeting mine in the mirror. She blushed lightly, but her gaze never broke from mine as I continued to stroke her breasts. I considered that a good sign.

I licked and bit her neck while my hands drifted down her stomach and over her hips. "Do you know how much you turn me on? All I can think about whenever I'm not with you is how amazing it felt to be inside you. I imagine your hair wrapped around my hands as I listen to you moan. When I'm with you, all I want to do is throw you on the nearest available surface and pound myself into you until you scream my name," I whispered huskily into her ear.

I could feel her breath beginning to shorten again as my hands pushed her shorts down to pool at her feet. I smiled in triumph as her eyes drifted closed in pleasure. I blew over the wet spots on her neck where I had been sucking. I didn't want her to miss what I was about to do next.

"You need to open your eyes for this, Bella. I'm going to make you see how much I want you," I demanded.

Her eyes opened and met with mine once more. I ran one hand back down her hips and dropped down to brush my fingers against her thong. It was yellow and lacy, and I could see that she was completely bare beneath. I must have missed that fucking hot detail the last time we were together.

"I didn't know you shaved," I said in surprise.

She blushed. "I just prefer it, it's more comfortable," she said breathlessly.

My cock was practically _weeping_ in agony at this point. I ruthlessly pushed back the urge to fuck her here and now. I had a point to make before I did any of that.

I brought my left hand up to caress her neck and turned her face toward mine so I could kiss her hotly, my tongue massaging hers as I slipped my right hand into her panties.

I groaned again as I felt how wet she was. Her back arched slightly into me as I ran my fingers around her wet lips. I continued to kiss her deeply, my tongue mimicking what I wanted to do with my dick. I pulled her thong down her body and pushed it to the floor, never breaking the kiss.

I ran my hand back up her thigh, rubbing along the inside where I knew the skin was the most sensitive. I felt goose bumps rise across her skin and I broke the kiss with a smug smile. She was panting and her pupils were dilated. I turned her back to the mirror and said, "Watch. See how wet you are for me? Do you have any idea how badly I want to fuck you right now? You are so goddamn sexy, Bella. You drive me insane."

She was moaning so deeply now that I was sure I would come in my pants as I continued to massage her clit. Her wetness was seeping down her thighs, and I wanted nothing more than to taste her. I plunged two of my fingers deep inside her pussy while my other hand pinched and tugged on her nipples. I could tell she was losing herself in the moment.

I never let her eyes close as I continued to stroke her and fuck her with my fingers. She was gasping and moaning my name, and I picked up speed with my fingers. I brought my other hand down to rub her clit furiously as I whispered all the things I wanted to do to her in her ear.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard, Bella. Then I'm going to take you back to my bed and I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel my cock against your tonsils. I want to hear your hot moans as I pound into you, I want to hear how wet you are as my balls slap against your hot fucking ass," I growled.

I felt her walls clench around my fingers as her eyes snapped shut and she yelled, "Fuck, Edward! Oh my god!"

I continued to rub her clit until her breath returned and she opened her eyes, turning to wrap her arms around my neck. "Holy crap, Edward. That was fucking amazing," she gasped.

I grinned, a massive feeling of masculine triumph rising in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my hips. I wasn't done with her by a long shot.

I walked back into the bedroom and nuzzled Bella's sweaty neck before tossing her lightly on the bed. I wanted to give her a moment to recover before I made good on my promise to fuck the living daylights out of her.

I laid her on her stomach and massaged down her back, my hands drifting ever so often to caress the sides of her breasts. I kissed my way down her spine, licking and blowing my hot breath across her back.

She was drifting off to sleep as I continued to rub her, my hands now massaging her firm ass. "Ah, ah, ah, Bella my love. You can't go to sleep quite yet. I still have plans for you," I teased in her ear.

She groaned and rolled over, looking completely sated. I grinned as I laid myself on top of her, kissing her deeply. My chest rubbed against hers, our skin causing a delicious friction. Her arms and legs wrapped around me as I rubbed my erection into her wet folds. She began to pant and grind against me, and I knew she was ready for another round.

I sat up quickly and stripped my pants off. My cock sprung forward, ready to go. I reached out and flipped Bella back onto her stomach, pulling her to her knees. That's when I noticed the band-aid on her hip.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, running my fingertip over the bandage.

"Oh, I got a birth control shot today. Alice and Rose skipped class with me," she said. I could tell she was blushing again.

I felt my chest tighten as I leaned down to kiss the band-aid. "I wish you'd taken me with you. I would have liked to be there for you," I said sincerely.

She turned and looked me in the eye, and I could see the love shining there. I leaned forward and kissed her, our tongues dancing playfully. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Now, where were we?"

I grinned and reached for the box on my bedside table, taking out the box of condoms and putting one on. My hands stroked up and down Bella's back as I watched her ass wriggle in impatience.

"Oh, is someone impatient for a good fucking?" I asked cheekily.

"Edward, if you think teasing me is a good idea right now, then you are _sorely_ mistaken!" she huffed.

I laughed and ran my hands down to her ass, gripping it firmly. I positioned myself at her wet entrance and slammed myself inside her. I saw her throw her head back as we both let out loud moans. She felt so fucking good.

"God, you are so fucking tight and wet for me," I growled.

I pushed in and out of her, panting in the effort not to slam against her the way I wanted to. Her tiny moans were picking up volume, so I knew she had to be enjoying this as much as I was.

The sound of my cock pounding into her wet pussy filled the room, and I wondered if I could just stay in this moment forever. The elegant line of her back was curving as she pushed her ass against me, trying to get more of me inside her.

I felt the sweat pop out along my body as I pushed myself into her tight cavern again, her name falling from my lips repeatedly. I reached up and pulled her hair back, making her turn toward me. "Kiss me, Bella," I demanded roughly.

Her mouth met mine and our tongues warred for dominance. Our bodies were covered in sweat and we were sliding against each other in the best possible way. Her breasts were bouncing in time with my thrusting hips. One of my hands gripped her hips for balance as I reached the other one down to flick her nipples. She groaned into my mouth and I felt my release coming closer.

"I want you to come for me, Bella. I want to feel you milk my cock," I breathed into her neck.

"Edward! Oh my god, that feels so… gah. So good. Fuck!" she screamed.

I could feel her orgasm approaching, so I raised her hips a little more and reached down to play with her clit. I rolled it between my fingers, rubbing tiny little circles around it. Her pussy clamped down around my dick and I felt her wetness gushing against me as she threw her head back in ecstasy, yelling my name. "Edward! Fuck! I'm coming!"

I felt my cock swell, and my come blasted against its latex prison as I came inside her. I was growling her name as I pounded into her roughly, filling her up one last time before I pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her. I pulled the condom off and threw it on the floor, too exhausted to move.

We both lay there, panting and sweaty. I rolled over on my side and pulled Bella against me before kissing her forehead and running my hand through her hair.

She snuggled against me and murmured, "If I'd had any idea it would be like that, I think I might have jumped you a lot sooner."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her even closer. "I'm pretty sure we can make up for lost time," I replied.

She smiled sweetly and drifted off to sleep in my arms. I closed my eyes and grinned, the happiness swelling in my chest. Bella was all mine, and I had no intention of ever letting her go.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I probably got a little too PSA about birth control in the beginning, but hey, they're teenagers. They should be thinkin' about that kind of crap! Besides, I was a walking poster child for PP in high school cuz I was always the one telling my friends to go there for protection and crap. I'm soooooo responsible, haha. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter cuz I certainly did. I think I may have to go jump my husband now! Hey, and in case you wonder why Edward has so much amazing sexual prowess, well that just has everything to do with the fact that I just can't imagine Edward not being good at EVERYTHING he sets his mind to;) -HIE**


	5. Good Morning, Bella

**A/N: Okay, so I had some responsible reviews for the last chapter and I want to assuage anyone who may have been concerned about Bella's birth control choice in the last chapter. I got Depo in high school and it worked well for me, but that doesn't mean it's for everyone. If you are curious about any form of birth control or its side effects, please visit or talk to your doctor. Now, that being said, it's just a story so let us not forget that we are just here to have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and she's probably nowhere near as perverted with her characters as I plan on being;)**

_Previously…._

_She snuggled against me and murmured, "If I'd had any idea it would be like that, I think I might have jumped you a lot sooner."_

_I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her even closer. "I'm pretty sure we can make up for lost time," I replied. _

_She smiled sweetly and drifted off to sleep in my arms. I closed my eyes and grinned, the happiness swelling in my chest. Bella was all mine, and I had no intention of ever letting her go. _

EPOV

The weekend had passed in a blissful haze, and Monday morning rolled in with a heavy rain and some fog crawling low over the roads as I drove to Bella's house. I had picked Bella up for school many times over the course of our friendship, but it felt different now somehow. Maybe knowing you were in love and embarking on a new relationship that felt incredibly amazing just made every experience you had with that person something special.

But I was a dude, so I didn't think about those things too much. At least that's what I told myself so I would stop feeling like such a girl for spending all weekend mooning over my beautiful friend-cum-girlfriend.

I was becoming extremely ridiculous whenever my mind drifted to Bella. The sex we had together was amazing, hot, and spectacular, but that wasn't all we had together. We'd spent much of the weekend curled up together, reading or watching silly movies or just talking about things that had never come up when we were just friends. I loved getting to know Bella in this new way; she was like an entirely new person. I was fascinated with all the little things I'd never noticed before, like the way she gestured animatedly with her hands while she told a story or how she would touch her lower lip with her fingertips while she was deep in thought.

I especially loved the way she smiled at me when we woke up next to each other. I would gladly give up just about anything to wake up next to Bella forever.

Yikes, I had to remind myself that even though we'd been friends for years, we were still new to this relationship and we were too young for me to be thinking about forever.

Yet the thought lingered, and I found that I didn't mind it. Bella was amazing, and I would be stupid to let her slip through my fingers.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts so I could focus on my driving. I called Bella to let her know I would be pulling up to her house shortly, but it just rang to her voicemail. I frowned, wondering why she hadn't picked up.

I pulled up in front of her house and tried calling her again. I didn't get an answer once more, and I saw that Charlie's cruiser was already gone. Bella's old rusty heap was still sitting in the driveway, so I wondered if something was wrong. I started to worry, so I climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs, my hand rapping against the peeling red door. There were no footsteps on the other side, so I looked up at her window. I couldn't see anything, so I walked around the back of the house and tried to peek into the kitchen.

The lights were off in the downstairs of the house, and by now, I started to get really concerned. I knew how clumsy and accident-prone Bella could be, so I walked swiftly back to the front of the house and reached on top of the front door frame for the spare key I knew was hidden there. I unlocked the door and wandered quickly through the house, calling Bella's name and looking in each room. I didn't see her until I climbed the stairs and found her asleep in her bed.

I laughed in relief, finally realizing that Bella must have overslept. School would be starting in about twenty minutes, but she looked so pretty and peaceful lying there with her shoulders bare and her hair spread out across her pillow. She had one of her fists tucked up under her chin and her knees curled up to her chest.

I walked over to her bed and quietly sat down, wondering if I should wake her or just let her sleep. We had been very… _active_… this weekend, so it was possible that I had worn her out. I started to feel bad, but I just shook my head. Bella was the instigator more times than not, and I was merely a willing participant.

_Yeah right_, the voice in my head said. _You're not so innocent, mister._

I grinned as I continued to watch her sleep, wondering if she would wake up soon. She started to shift and her eyebrows pulled down as she let out a little groan. My eyes widened as I realized she was having a dream, and most likely a sexy one at that. I grinned wickedly, wondering if she could be dreaming about us together.

"_Edward!_" she moaned. Oh yeah, definitely dreaming about me. I couldn't help myself, I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her up against me.

BPOV

I was having an extremely sexy dream. Edward was running his hands up and down my body. I frowned as I realized he was fully clothed while I was completely naked. That just wasn't fair, and this was _my _dream, so I would have to remedy that immediately.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and was reaching for his pants when his hands landed over mine, halting my progress. I growled warningly and he chuckled, saying "Bella, we'll be late for school if you don't get up now."

"School-schmool. I want to stay in bed," I pouted.

"I'd like that too, but we should probably go," he responded. I just shook his hands off mine and continued unbuttoning his pants. This was my dream, which meant it was going to go my way. I didn't care if we were late for school or not, what I really cared about was Edward. I wanted his hands to continue their ministrations on my naked skin.

Edward sighed, most likely in defeat. His hands came up and yanked the sheet covering me off. I grinned in triumph as I felt his hot mouth on my neck, licking and biting the skin. I groaned when I felt his hands grabbing my ass roughly and bringing me back against him.

_Wait_, I thought, _when did I turn around? Wasn't I just facing him?_

I felt myself wake up, spooning Edward just as I had been at the end of the dream. That's as far as my brain got, however. I was currently getting the royal treatment from those delicious hands. His long fingers were tweaking my nipples while his mouth attacked my neck. My ass was involuntarily grinding against his enormous erection, and I could feel the moisture seeping from between my legs onto the sheets. I nestled my head back into Edward's shoulder as his mouth continued to assault my neck.

I groaned as his hand slid lower to pull my top leg back to rest on top of his. I arched back into him, silently begging him to continue. His fingers drifted over my bare hip, coming back to caress my wet flesh.

I reached my hand back to grip his hair, moaning his name. I could hear his heavy breathing as he pushed his erection into my ass, trying unsuccessfully to relieve some of the pressure in his swollen cock.

I brought my hands down and undid his pants. He pulled back, but I quickly grabbed his hips and pushed them back towards mine. "Please," I begged desperately.

This time I let him go as he pulled back, but I knew he would give me what I wanted so badly. I watched as he pushed his pants down and practically ripped his shirt off. His clothes hit the floor and I smiled happily as he came back and curled around me once more. I wasn't sure what he was planning, but I went with it. I couldn't really do much else, considering my brain was apparently a deserter when Edward was within ten feet of me.

He pulled my leg back against his once more and his hand cupped my center, two of his long fingers sliding into my wet heat.

I gasped in intense pleasure as I felt the sensations wash over me. His breath was hot on my neck and our hips were gyrating together determinedly.

Finally, he pulled me further back against him and I felt his hard length press against my opening. I started to pant in need as I felt him enter me so slowly. We both held our breath as we joined.

When I was stretched to the maximum from his enormous erection, we both exhaled blissfully. Having Edward inside me was the most amazing feeling in the entire world. Pleasure like this should truly be illegal.

By now, I was practically laying on top of him with my back pressed against his chest. This position was new to me, but I could already see the benefits of it as Edward's hand reached up to toy with my breasts. I let my head fall back into the crook of his shoulder and arched my back into him, trying to get him deeper inside me.

"Edward, that feels so good," I whimpered.

"Ahhhhhh," was all he could say.

His thrusts were slow and thorough, but I soon needed more. I groaned in frustration and Edward must have sensed what I needed, because he shifted and laid me back on the bed, still wrapped behind me. He rose over me and pushed me so I was pressed closer to the bed. He grabbed my knee and brought it up against my chest, angling my body so that he could get deeper. Our moans became louder as his cock pounded deeper into my heat.

"Gahhhh Bella!" he growled. I _loved it_ when he growled.

My moans became whimpers, as I got closer to orgasm. I could feel the prickles shooting along my veins as the pleasure climbed. Our sweaty bodies slid against each other as Edward continued to fuck me deeper and harder. I pushed my ass back into his pelvis, my hips moving of their own volition.

I felt him hit that sweet spot inside of me and I shrieked as my vision dimmed and a white-hot ball of heat exploded from my stomach. Edward shouted as we came together, spiraling into a deep abyss of darkly intense pleasure.

We collapsed against each other, our chests heaving in the aftermath of our lovemaking. My head was spinning and my center throbbed from the aftershocks of the amazing orgasm I'd just had.

Edward looked at me and I met his eyes with a huge grin. He smiled widely and we both laughed. He pulled me toward him and I kissed him, so happy he was here.

"Hey, how'd you get inside?" I asked curiously.

"I was worried when I called and you didn't pick up. I knocked on the door but nobody answered and I started to think maybe you'd fallen or hurt yourself and you were all alone or something. I remembered where the spare key was, so I let myself in and found you still asleep. I had every intention of waking you up, but then you had to go and jump me!" he said.

"Pfft! Like you didn't want me to," I said indignantly.

He laughed. "Okay, touché," he conceded.

His smile grew softer as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart clenched in my chest as I saw the look in his eyes. I felt his adoration wash over me and I reveled in it, feeling like I could finally be myself with him without having to hide any part of my heart from him.

"I missed you last night," I said shyly.

"I missed you, too. I never had a problem sleeping before, but last night was miserable. My bed felt so empty without you in it," he replied.

His eyes grew serious. His hand cupped my neck and brought my lips to his for an intense kiss. "I really am in love with you, Bella," he said quietly.

My heart stopped and my stomach clenched in pleasure so intense, I felt like I would explode. "Edward, you don't know how long I've loved you, but I feel like it's been my whole life," I said sincerely.

He smiled sweetly and kissed the tip of my nose before laughing softly and crawling out of my tiny bed. I was so spoiled over the weekend, sleeping in his big king sized bed. My bed just felt lumpy and small after such luxury.

I watched as he put his clothes back on, sighing as I said a mental farewell to his rock-hard abs. Some girls had all the luck, and I was the luckiest of them all.

He walked to the mirror, trying to bring some order to his messy sex hair. I grinned, knowing that he would have bed head the rest of the day and it would be because he'd just rolled out of _my _bed after he had sex with _me_. Like I said before, some girls just had all the luck…

He looked back over at me and laughed, saying, "Bella, if we're ever going to get to school, you're going to have to get up and get dressed."

I blushed as I realized that I'd been sitting there watching him, with the sheet pooled around my waist and my naked breasts on display for his eyes to see. I quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a speedy shower.

About fifteen minutes later, I was ready to go and Edward was helping me into the Volvo. We rode to the school in companionable silence, both of us with extremely goofy smiles on our faces.

The first class was already over when we pulled into the parking lot, so we parted ways and I went into my second class. I was happy to see that people were still getting settled in, so I wouldn't be noticed as I walked back to my seat.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of class just as Jessica rushed in and took a seat next to Lauren. They were both wearing their cheerleading outfits. That reminded me that Edward would be playing a game tonight. I smiled in anticipation. I'd _definitely_ need to make sure he was relaxed before the game.

My ears pricked as I heard Edward's name. Jessica was whispering to Lauren loudly, and I snickered when I realized what she was talking about: "Did you see Edward today? His hair is so sexy! What I wouldn't give to mess his hair up like that. Sex hair, mmmmm…." She trailed off, her eyes going cloudy as she stared off into the distance.

_Sorry, Jessica_, I thought to myself. _He's all mine, sex hair and all!_

I sat back in my desk, getting comfortable. I knew I was gloating, because Jessica and Lauren were two of the most malicious girls in school. Unfortunately, they were also two of the hottest according to the male population. I could only be grateful that Edward's type didn't run toward slutty blonde tramps.

The teacher droned on and I tuned out, barely caring about anything but the memory of this morning in my bed.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's late and I just realized that! I need to sleep! I will be updating my other story, Only As a Guest tomorrow. Just to give a head's up, I will be starting another new story soon as well. It will be different from these. Think hot hate sex. ;) Please review, cuz I'm now firmly addicted to your encouragement! I won't demand reviews, though;) I'm not like that. Thanks for reading! Many hot lemons to come… -HIE**


	6. Naughty, Naughty Edward!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, everyone. I have been on a writing smutfest for my new one-shot I posted. Then I read a bunch of smutty smut smut by mrs. Pacman and jandco and the likes, and I pretty much felt smutted out for a day or so. I mean, we can only an Ed-rection for so long, am I right??? Well, apparently not, cuz I am back and I have some more dirty talking, dirty doin', hopefully hot sexin' Edward and Bella! I have returned to the Bone Zone, my friends!!**

**This just in: I don't own Twilight and I am an enormous dork. **

EPOV

I sighed in happiness, thinking back to the fantastic beginning to my day. Bella was my wet dream come to life, and I was walking on cloud nine all morning.

We had a game tonight, and I was looking forward to it with much more… exuberance than I'd felt for the first game. This time I knew Bella would be in the stands, cheering me on as my girlfriend.

Of course, I also knew that she would be there afterward, in my bed, cheering me on. I was one lucky bastard, if I do say so myself.

I felt the tie around my neck get tight, and I tried to loosen it a bit so I could breathe better. I hated wearing a tie, but the coach demanded we dress up on game days and I couldn't argue with him, so here I was stuck in my nicest clothes. I knew Bella liked how I looked dressed up though, so I couldn't complain _too_ much.

I tried unsuccessfully to focus in my morning classes, but it was incredibly hard… I mean _difficult_! I was all too ready for a repeat performance, but I figured I would probably have to wait until after the game tonight.

Bella and I were now sitting side by side at our station in Biology class, waiting for Mr. Banner to arrive. I could smell myself on her, and it just brought memories of every time I'd touched her flooding into my brain.

Unfortunately, for my brain, my body was channeling all the blood I had to my raging erection. It couldn't be helped; Bella was enticing me with her very being. I was pretty sure at this point that as long as she was breathing, I'd have this same problem. Maybe I should call that hotline for guys who have six hour erections?

Hmm. There's a thought. Then again, maybe I could convince Bella to sneak off with me before the game. I could pretend I was nervous again, and then she'd feel obligated to "help me relax" just like that first time. I grinned devilishly at the idea, but quickly discarded it because it felt too "I'm a sleazy horn-dog teenager" for my tastes.

Bella seemed lost in her own thoughts as well, and I wondered what was on her mind. She looked somewhat frustrated and impatient; maybe she was really looking forward to the class or something. _Yeah, right_, I said to myself.

Just then, a middle-aged man with a balding head and a hideous tie came shuffling into the room. He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and he quickly took out an old handkerchief and blotted at it before speaking. "Hello, class, my name is Mr. Alexander and I will be your substitute for today."

The class got excited as they collectively noticed the big TV he rolled into the room a moment later. Movie days were by far the best, because high school students are nothing if not entirely lazy, and you never had to work on movie days.

I looked over at Bella, and she returned my glance with a sweet little smile. I found myself wondering what she was thinking once again, so I decided to ask her. "What's on your mind, Bella?"

"I'm just thinking about tonight, hoping that you'll win so we can celebrate afterwards," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

My pants shrank like a small man in an ice bath. Shit. I was practically drilling a hole in the underside of the big table. I groaned miserably, trying to shift so I could surreptitiously adjust myself without attracting any attention.

"My, my, Edward. What big _hands_ you have," Bella whispered wickedly in my ear. I groaned again, feeling her hot breath caressing my sensitive neck.

"Bella, if you don't stop that right now, you are going to get fucked," I warned in a low voice.

Bella pulled back sharply, her eyes bright. She was wriggling around on her chair, her skirt rising higher on her pale thighs. I watched, completely transfixed. I had to take action, or I would probably have a stroke from all this build-up inside me.

A plan formed in my head, and I had to fight to keep myself in check. The tables in the Biology lab were tall and closed in on three sides, so the only opening was where our chairs went. We always sat in the back of the classroom, so nobody was behind us. I practically twirled an imaginary villain mustache in glee as I waited for the opportune moment.

The substitute finally turned off the lights and the classroom was plunged into darkness. The only source of light was the television screen, and the movie was still starting so the screen was dark. I gave Bella a warning glance and dropped off my chair onto the floor.

I heard Bella's muffled voice, probably asking me what I was doing on the floor; I didn't answer her. I pulled my chair back in, just in case someone wondered where I went. I scooted over to Bella's side of the table and grinned at the sight that greeted me.

Bella's skirt was short and her legs were slightly parted, so I could see her panties. I gently pulled her chair closer to me under the table, and I heard Bella gasp quietly. If my ears hadn't been so attuned to Bella and her sexy sounds, I might have missed it.

I ran my hands up her legs slowly, enjoying the building tension I could feel in her muscles. I massaged her calves, up her thighs, and finally came to rest at her hips. My hands reveled at the feeling of her delicate skin.

Bella was shifting around on her seat again, and I took that as a good sign. She was probably freaking out right now, but I knew I could make her forget everything. She'd never let me go down on her before, but I was going to help her get over that inhibition _right now_.

My hands were still caressing her hips and thighs, occasionally sliding down between her legs to massage the skin of her inner thighs. I knew she loved being touched there, and I was very happy to oblige.

I could hear Bella tapping her pen against the desk rapidly, and I chuckled. I could tell she was getting excited because the crotch of her underwear was becoming visibly drenched in her moisture. I bit back a groan and pushed my head between her legs, inhaling her scent.

My dick quickly got the message and began pulsing in my slacks, trying desperately to escape. I readjusted myself for comfort and refocused my attentions on Bella and her amazingly wet, fragrant pussy.

I turned my head and bit the inside of her thigh sharply before soothing it with my wet tongue. I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath and the pen fell to floor right next to me. I laughed and picked it up, placing it right back on the top of the desk.

Bella took the opportunity to grab my hand and squeeze it, silently letting me know that she wanted more. I pulled my hand back and returned to massaging her thighs, getting rougher this time.

As her legs began to quiver, I reached up and slowly peeled her underwear down her legs. She lifted her ass off the seat briefly to allow me to take them off completely. I felt my breathing pick up at the erotic sight of her turquoise scrap of lace soaked in her juices. I wanted to taste her so badly.

I stuffed her panties in my pocket and grabbed her ankles so I could drape her legs over my shoulders. I pushed closer to her, my hands coming up to cup her ass so I could lift her to my mouth.

I drifted between her thighs, my lips and tongue caressing her slowly and deliberately. I could smell her getting more aroused, and I couldn't help the tortured moan that escaped my throat.

Bella clenched her thighs around my face and used her muscles to pull my face closer to her drenched core. I went willingly, completely prepared to rock her world with my mouth.

I brushed the tip of my tongue from her entrance all the way up to the very top of her pussy, groaning at the delicious flavor that was uniquely Bella. I did the same thing, again and again, gathering her moisture into my mouth.

I wanted to feast on her all day, but I knew that wouldn't fly once the lights were on. I could feel Bella's legs shaking around me, and her muscles were tensed. I began to flick my tongue over her bud, drawing tiny circles around it tightly.

I could hear Bella trying to regulate her breathing so nobody would pay attention to her. Her hands reached under the table and grabbed my hair in an iron grip, and I smiled into her center. I continued flicking my tongue across her most sensitive flesh, drawing out every drop of her pleasure as I could. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I was.

I reached one of my hands up and began playing with her, entering her briefly and pulling out. My tongue was still busy at work, and my fingers were coated in Bella's juices. My dick was completely engorged, and I feared the rest of me would go numb from the lack of blood.

I bit on her lower lips gently, sucking them into my mouth and drawing my tongue over them. Her hands flexed in my hair, so I knew she liked it. I went back to her clit and I pushed my fingers into Bella's hot entrance.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her, drawing out the moisture and reveling at the feel of her silky wet heat. I groaned into her pussy and the vibrations from it went directly onto her clit. I could tell she was getting close because her legs were tightening and her hands were clenching and unclenching rhythmically in my hair.

I attacked her with fervor now, my tongue going at the speed of light. I shoved my fingers into her harder and harder, wanting to feel her come around them. I imagined my fingers were my cock and I felt the pre-come oozing from the tip.

Bella was panting heavily now, but trying to keep herself inconspicuous. I continued my onslaught on her wet pussy, and I was rewarded with her intensely strong orgasm. Her legs jerked and her hands grabbed my head, pushing my face into her center.

I felt her clamp down on my fingers and the moisture came rushing out, soaking my entire hand. I honestly felt like I could come right then, I was so fucking turned on by her. I tried to regain my composure so I could relax and enjoy the look and feel of a very satisfied Bella.

I pulled back after her walls stopped contracting around my fingers, and I kissed back down her thighs softly. I could feel her juices on my face, and I was in complete heaven. Bella's taste was the best thing on earth, and I wanted her for every meal of the day. I'd gladly starve to death in favor of eating her and only her.

I pulled her skirt back down and pushed her chair out slightly so I could climb back up into my seat. I adjusted my tie and smoothed it down over my dress shirt. I cleared my throat and tried to wipe the Bella-eating grin off my face before I turned to look at her.

Holy shit, she was beautiful. Her lips were all swollen and red, and she looked like she'd been biting them to keep quiet. Her hair looked slightly mussed, as if she'd been tumbling around my bed instead of getting eaten out under a table at school. I smiled at her crookedly as I made eye contact with her; her eyes were wide and glassy. I knew the look well, having seen it many times this past weekend; Bella always looked like this after an orgasm.

My cock stayed stubbornly erect through the rest of the movie, and I sighed in resignation. I mentally Googled images of Janet Reno and Carrot Top in my effort to rid myself of the Boner That Would Not Go Away, and finally, I was successful just before the bell rang.

Bella and I held hands as we walked out of the class. We both had huge smiles on our faces, and I wondered if anybody had realized what we'd just done. I decided I didn't care, because I would do it again in a heartbeat.

When we got to her locker, Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What did you do with my underwear?"

I pulled back and winked at her, saying, "I guess you'll never know."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I hear my baby waking up and it's not exactly easy to stay in the Bone Zone (as I call it when I'm writing 'teh secks scenes') while listening to "Under the Sea" repeatedly. **

**I don't know how many more chapters I will have for this story, because it's not exactly held together by much of a plot. It's like smut with a side of plot, really. Maybe I should throw a twist in here somewhere. Hmm… if anybody has any ideas or suggestions, PLEASE comment or PM me. I'd be grateful! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll let you in on a secret… Bella will SO be getting him back for this! -HIE**


	7. Steamy, Steamy Bella

**A/N: So yeah, I think I might be ending this story in the next couple chapters, only because I don't really feel like throwing drama in this late in the game. However, I'll be posting a piece of the new story I'm writing soon, just so you guys can hopefully get into that one!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and she BETTER write Midnight Sun!**

_Previously…_

_Bella and I held hands as we walked out of the class. We both had huge smiles on our faces, and I wondered if anybody had realized what we'd just done. I decided I didn't care, because I would do it again in a heartbeat. _

_When we got to her locker, Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What did you do with my underwear?" _

_I pulled back and winked at her, saying, "I guess you'll never know." _

BPOV

"He did _what_?!" Alice practically screamed at me.

"He. Went. Down. On. Me. In. Biology." I responded, talking very slowly.

Alice gasped in a scandalized reaction, but Rosalie merely looked impressed. "Way to go, Bella, I didn't think you guys had it in you," she said, somewhat droll.

"Bella, I can't believe you! What if you'd been caught? What if you guys got expelled? That's no way for either of you to make it into college!" she exclaimed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice and turned to grin at me. "So, what are you going to do to get him back?" she asked conspiratorially.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and maybe I should do something after the game tonight, but I can't decide," I said, feeling uncomfortable. Alice was still slack-jawed on the other side of the food court table.

We were at the mall for a "quick" shopping trip during our lunch period. The food court had much better food than the cafeteria at the school, so we tried to come here most of the time. Nobody really liked eating at the "Café Bacteria," as the school's lunchroom was so charmingly dubbed.

Rosalie turned and saw Alice's expression. She reached over and pushed on Alice's chin, snapping her mouth shut with an audible click. This seemed to snap Alice out of her haze, and I laughed at the dumbfounded look she gave both of us.

"You two are _insane_ if you think that was a good idea. I swear to god, I'd _never_ let Jasper do something like that! You could have ruined both of your futures, just for some stupid hormones!" she went on, lecturing me like she was my mother.

I decided to cut off her tirade, saying, "Hey, remember _you_ and Rosalie were the ones who convinced me to seduce Edward in the first place. I went along with it _at your urging_, so don't act like an innocent little prude now, Alice. I know for a fact that you and Jasper get up to some kinky stuff, and I don't want to hear you judging me!"

She looked slightly chagrined, and I felt my bravado deflate briefly. She was only trying to look out for us, but honestly, nobody had found out so it was beside the point. Now I just had to figure out what I wanted to do to get him back. He'd been smiling smugly all day, knowing he'd caught me by surprise.

Alice finally said, "Okay, I'm sorry, Bella. I remember what it was like when Jasper and I first hooked up, and it was _all_ about the hormones. He couldn't keep his hands off me, and why would I even _think_ of keeping my hands off him? I mean, he's just so tasty…" she trailed off, a goofy look on her face due to being lost in her memories.

Rosalie snorted at Alice and turned back to me, rubbing her hands together as she said, "Okay, let's get down to business. Edward totally took you by surprise today, and you need to respond in kind. He needs to know he can't have the upper hand in this relationship!"

Alice and I laughed, wondering what she had in mind. "So, what do you guys think I should do?" I asked.

Alice looked thoughtful and Rosalie spoke up immediately, saying, "Here's what I think you should do…"

The rest of our lunch was spent with our heads together, concocting a diabolical plan for tonight. I was hesitant to go through with it, but I also knew that Edward was getting way too cocky with his power over me. He knew that he could reduce me to a quivering mass of mush with just one touch, and I didn't like it. I needed to show him two could play at this game.

Alice wasn't really on board with the plan at first, but eventually she got caught up in the excitement and decided to take charge of my "wardrobe" for tonight. I knew I'd need help in that area if I wanted to pull this off, so I followed along with a minimum of fuss.

EPOV

"You did _what_, man?!?" Emmett yelled in amazement.

"Yeah. It was amazing. It was incredible. It was hot," I said, feeling like the King of Cunnilingus.

Jasper just shook his head, chuckling softly. "Man, if I ever tried anything like that with Alice, she'd totally kill me. She's way too uptight when it comes to stuff in public."

Emmett was busy regarding me with awe, and I couldn't help laughing. He considered himself the pioneer of all things sexual in our little group. I'd apparently surprised him.

"Eddie, I am impressed. I didn't think you had it in you," he finally said, his voice now hushed in reverence.

"Yeah, well," I said, not really knowing how to follow that.

"I'll bet Alice and Rosalie are getting an earful right now. You know how girls are," Jasper said, punching me lightly on the arm.

I grimaced, wondering if Bella was saying good things about me. I didn't think I'd upset her with my little stunt, but I'd already learned that you could never truly figure girls out.

Emmett guffawed and threw his beefy arm around my shoulders, getting me into a headlock. "I am so proud of you, man! It's like you're my little protégé!"

He released me after giving me a noogie and pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. I just rolled my eyes and looked to Jasper, saying, "I wonder if I pissed her off?"

"Dude, man, just trust me. As long as you gave her the big 'O', I'm sure she won't be complaining anytime soon," he said with a smile.

I didn't say anything more after that because we were leaving the locker room on our way to lunch, and I didn't want anybody else to overhear.

When I got to the cafeteria, I looked around for Bella but I couldn't find her. I felt disappointed and a little bit nervous, wondering if she really was pissed off at me. I tried calling her phone, but it was off. I left her a voicemail telling her to call me and tried to enjoy my lunch without her.

BPOV

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and I felt my nerves rise steadily as I waited for the girls to pick me up for the game tonight. I was hiding my ensemble beneath a long wool coat, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice that I'd come down the stairs already wearing it. I definitely didn't want him to see what I had on underneath.

I sat on the couch, toying with my scarf and tapping my toes. My entire body was a mass of nervous motion, shaking the couch slightly. I tried to relax many times, but then I would think about the plan and I would get nervous all over again.

I wanted to fast forward through all the waiting so I could just get to the good stuff already. I missed Edward and I wanted to see him. I knew he'd calm my fluttering stomach and keep me steady; he was good at things like that.

I sighed, checking the clock above the TV for the millionth time. I was practically coming out of my skin by the time Alice and Rosalie pounded on the door. I threw myself from the couch onto the front door, yanking it open in my haste to get to the school stadium.

"Excited much, Bella?" Rosalie said sarcastically, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Yeah, well, you know I just want to make sure we get good seats," I said, blushing.

Alice decided to take pity on me, and I was grateful. "Okay, well we'd better go. See ya later, Charlie!" she yelled over her shoulder as she dragged me out the door.

I could see his confused face from the window, watching us climb into the car. I didn't think he'd realized yet how my relationship with Edward had changed. He wasn't exactly the most observant of parental units, so I wasn't surprised that I hadn't gotten "the talk" yet.

We piled into the car and Alice zoomed off toward the school, driving at the speed of light as usual. I just held on and tried to calm the spastic butterflies moshing in my stomach.

Rosalie ran over the plan about thirteen times by the time we arrived in the parking lot. We were surrounded by cars decorated with streamers and paint, touting Forks Football as #1. We got out of the car and followed the steady stream of excited students into the stadium.

Alice had the foresight to bring a big blanket and a thermos of hot chocolate, so we were all huddled beneath it together while we sipped our steaming drinks. The excitement in the stadium was palpable; the people around us were practically vibrating with their impatience for the game to start.

My eyes raked over the players as they ran out onto the field amid screaming and catcalling from the crowd. I finally found Edward, bringing up the rear with Emmett and Jasper. Alice, Rose, and I all stood up quickly, whistling and cheering.

We settled back into the cold bleachers and waited while the coin toss decided who got to kickoff. Forks won the toss and decided to go first, and people shouted their encouragement as everyone got into position. The other team, the La Push High Wolverines, were quite good according to the gossip, but I knew we were better.

The game blew by in a blur. I wasn't very well versed in football, so I didn't know half of what was going on. I just enjoyed watching Edward's graceful movements as he ran across the field, play after play. My mouth watered for him throughout the game. When he removed his helmet, his gorgeous hair was plastered to his head in some places and sticking up in others. I itched to run my fingers through it as I washed it.

My legs started jiggling nervously as the game came closer to ending. We were ahead and I could tell everyone was getting really excited. The Wolverines were fighting the good fight, especially with their new quarterback Jacob Black, but our guys were still creaming them.

Alice and Rose got my attention and I pulled my eyes away from the game. "Yeah?" I asked.

"We talked to the guys and they're going to help us with the plan. They'll distract Edward and we'll take care of the rest, okay?" Rose said, looking gleeful.

"Yeah, okay," I said, lost in my thoughts. I couldn't wait for the game to get over so we could set the plan in motion. I lost my focus once more and my eyes glued themselves to Edward's form dancing across the field with stealth and grace.

The last quarter was running out of time and we scored another touchdown, thanks to Emmett with an assist from Jasper. The crowd went wild and everyone was on their feet, shouting in joy. I saw Edward and the guys running for the stands, and Rose and Alice ran down to meet them. Edward's eyes connected with mine and I could see how happy he was that I was there to see him play.

I smiled at him and shot a tiny wave in his direction, feeling the butterflies increase in my stomach. I really loved this boy, no matter what happened. He was my life now, and I didn't care who knew it.

His crooked grin spread as he kept staring at me, and I had to restrain myself from running down there to jump on him like the others were doing. I had to stick to the plan, and that meant I had to be coy.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my coat and aimed the most seductive smile I could muster in his direction. I could see his eyes narrow and his grin turned into a seductive smile in return. I felt the heat spread across my cheeks and between my legs when he looked at me like that.

Without any warning, I turned around and walked off. The girls knew what to do from there, and I was feeling more and more confident that things would fall into place nicely. I walked around the stadium a couple times, trying to give them enough time to do what they needed to.

EPOV

I was rather confused by Bella's behavior after the game, but I wasn't really concerned because she didn't _look_ mad at me for today. I decided to shrug it off until I could talk to her after everyone else left.

"Hey, man, we're gonna go on ahead to the party. Some of the guys are stopping for beer first, but we're supposed to meet Rose and Alice there right away," Emmett said.

"Okay. Is Bella planning on going to the party with them?" I asked, not sure of the plan.

"No, I guess she's gonna wait for you here so she can ride over with you," he said.

I saw a covert look pass between the two of them, and I wondered what the hell that was about but I didn't get a chance to ask. The rest of the team was clearing out quickly, their excitement over the win oozing from their pores. I was alone in under twenty minutes, and it was amazing how quiet the locker room was now.

The party would be in full swing by the time we got there, but I was hanging back all the same. I wanted to take a moment for myself to relax and enjoy the quiet feeling of victory spreading through my veins.

My phone beeped, and I took it out of my locker to see if it was Bella.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Hey, handsome, I'll meet you in the locker room, k?**

I replied the affirmative and got ready to take a shower, eager to meet Bella.

The water in the shower was scalding hot, just the way I liked it. The steam was billowing around the individual shower stall and I breathed deeply, enjoying the moment. The water was working to unknot my exhausted muscles, and I relaxed into the wall.

I heard the door open and I perked my ears, confused. I'd thought everyone was gone but maybe someone had forgotten something. I decided not to say anything, because let's face it, it's awkward talking to another dude when you're naked in a shower.

The confusion spread, however, when I heard the sound of high heels clicking across the cement floor. This was _definitely_ not one of the guys, unless Emmett had decided to start cross-dressing in Rosalie's shoes.

I stood frozen in the shower, wondering what to do when the person came around the corner to the stalls. My mouth dropped open in surprise as I saw Bella walking toward me, her face a mask of sly seduction. I gulped, suddenly nervous and turned on as hell.

"Fancy meeting you here, Edward," she said lowly.

"B..B..ella?" I stuttered, wondering what she was doing here.

"Yes, Edward?" she replied, her voice husky and hot.

I couldn't say anything more because she started unbuttoning the long winter coat she was wearing. She undid the buttons slowly, her eyes on me the entire time. I felt all the blood pool in my groin when I saw what she was wearing underneath her coat.

One of my football jerseys covered her to mid-thigh, where her stockings stopped and connected with those strappy things that hold them up. I groaned when she pulled the jersey over her head, still moving slowly. Underneath the shirt was my wet dream come to life.

Bella stood before me in a red lace bra, pushing her breasts up and together, making saliva pool in my mouth. My eyes ran over her hungrily, taking in the matching panties and the long, smooth expanse of her beautiful body.

She released her hair from the clip it was in and I watched, mesmerized, as it drifted down around her shoulders in soft waves. I was pretty sure my jaw hit the floor as she stood before me in all her amazingly sexy glory.

"Now, Edward, you can't expect to surprise me like you did today without me responding in kind, can you?" she asked deviously.

"I… guess not. What did you have in mind?" I asked, silently begging her to come closer.

I must have been a saint in my past life, because my prayers were answered. Bella stepped forward, unsnapping the bra between her breasts. I felt my dick pulse in excitement and need as she pushed her underwear and thigh highs off, stepping out of her heels in the process. Finally, she was as naked as I was and I could see her pupils dilating in need.

I reached out and pulled her into the shower, my mouth ravaging hers as I pushed her back against the cold wall of the concrete shower stall. She hissed into my mouth at the sensation, and I adjusted the showerhead so the hot water ran down onto both of us.

She broke the kiss, pushing me back slightly. I watched in awe and lust as she dropped to her knees in front of me, running her hands up the front of my thighs and looking up at me with her hot chocolate eyes.

I groaned as she wrapped one hand around my throbbing erection, bringing it to her mouth. My eyes wanted to close at the amazing sensation of her wet tongue running up and down so slowly I feared I might go insane. She had a firm grip and suddenly, I was enveloped in her mouth and I couldn't bite back the groan that escaped from the deepest part of my chest.

She was just hitting a rhythm, her head bobbing over me as I watched through half-lidded eyes, when we heard the door to the locker room open again.

We both froze in complete fear, not sure what to do next. There was no way to escape the locker room from this part without having to walk through the main open area. I was trying to think quickly, but all the blood was still in my cock and my cock was still grasped in Bella's small hand.

I heard a giggle and a deeper laugh coming from the main area, and I relaxed somewhat. At least it wasn't a teacher or the coach, but still, it could be anybody. I looked down at Bella, both of us wide-eyed and shaking, suddenly feeling cold. I snapped the shower off before anybody could hear it and come investigate, praying they didn't hear it when they came in.

"Oooh! Looks like nobody's here, Jakey-poo! 'Magine that," I heard a familiar voice say. _Jessica! _I wondered what the hell she was doing in here, and who was Jake?

"It certainly looks that way, Jessica. Now, where were we?" I heard the deep voice respond.

"Oh, I think we were doing something like this…" she replied, and I saw Bella's eyes widen as we both heard the sounds of a sloppy make out session taking place.

I had to fight the simultaneous urge to laugh and vomit, remembering all the rumors about how slutty Jessica was. I guess we were stuck here, about to hear her in action. I looked down at Bella and shrugged, my eyes attempting to convey our helpless situation.

She stood up slowly, shivering. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to keep her warm with my body heat. We were both cold, standing there wet in a drafty concrete shower stall with no clothes on.

There was a crashing sound, and I heard Jessica giggle again. "Oh, I see you like it rough!" Jessica squealed.

"Mmm, baby, you smell _so_ good. I can't wait to get inside you," said the deep voice belonging to Jakey-poo.

"Oh yeah, baby, I want you too!" she said, breathlessly.

Bella was silently shaking with horrified laughter, and I was doing the same. This was _beyond_ awkward, and more than we ever wanted to hear coming from Jessica.

Then it got even worse. The sound of clothes being removed echoed in the room, followed by a deep grunt and a high moan. I was amazed at the lack of foreplay, but who was I to judge? Obviously they were enjoying themselves.

The sounds of sex were starting to turn me on again, and I was embarrassed to feel my erection coming back to life against Bella's leg. She must have felt it too, and I saw her eyes dart up to mine in question. I just shrugged helplessly as we continued to listen to the grunts and moans coming from the other couple.

The dirty talking began and my erection strained painfully against her hip now, trying to find the place it wanted to be. I had to close my eyes and rest my hot forehead against the cold concrete next to Bella's face, trying to avoid her gaze. I didn't want her to see how embarrassed and turned on I was.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck me harder, Jake! I _love_ your cock! OH! That feels so fucking good!" Jessica screamed, oblivious to the acoustics in the locker room.

"Yeah, baby, fucking take it all like a good little girl! You are so fucking hot!" he yelled back.

I couldn't take this; it was too much. I looked back at Bella and saw her bite her lip, her eyes wide on mine. I couldn't mistake the feeling of moisture on my thigh, which was currently shoved between her legs.

I looked at her with a question in my eyes, and she slowly lifted one leg to wrap it around my hip. I got the message loud and clear, and I didn't hesitate. I lifted her other leg and brought it around my hip, bringing her hot center flush against my engorged cock.

"Fuck, Jessica! You little slut! You love my cock, don't you?" Jake's voice echoed, loud and clear.

"Oh yeah baby, you know it! Fuck me harder, Jake! Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Jessica squealed.

I kept my eyes on Bella's as I slowly thrust myself into her waiting entrance. It was dripping wet and hot as fuck, and I was ready to come just like that, but I held myself back. This was really strange, but this was also feeling really dirty and erotic. I couldn't help myself, really.

Bella thrust her hips into mine, and I ground my hips against hers in return. We found a smooth rhythm and I put my palm over her mouth to keep her quiet. Her eyes stared back at me, all deep and dark. I bit my lip and continued to thrust into her, pushing myself as deeply as I could go.

The sounds from Jessica and Jake were getting louder and more insistent, and I sped up my own thrusts to coincide. I imagined Bella and I making all those noises, and I felt my cock throb deep inside her pussy. I was so fucking turned on right now, I was amazed I hadn't already come.

"Ugggghhh, I'm close baby. You want me to fill you up with my come, dirty girl?" Jake moaned.

I was roughly shoving myself into Bella, her eyes rolling back into her head in obvious pleasure as I fucked her senseless, still making no noise. At least, I couldn't hear anything over the sounds of the sweaty flesh slapping together from the other room.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Fill me up with your come, big boy!" Jessica screamed.

I gave one last thrust, feeling Bella's pussy constrict around me as the couple in the other room came to their own climax. I spilled my seed deep inside her, thankful for the birth control she was on already. I couldn't have pulled out for anything in the world at that point.

Bella's eyes were squeezed shut, her head thrown back and her hot breath puffing against the palm of my hand. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't shout her name, biting my lip as my release washed over me for what felt like hours.

Finally, my hearing came back and I listened while Jake and Jessica got their things together and left the locker room. I let Bella's legs go, she slid them down slowly and carefully, probably afraid she would fall if they collapsed.

My breathing was labored as I looked at her in amazement. I didn't know what to say to her, totally afraid she would think I was a freak for being turned on by what just happened.

"Well… that was awkward… and hot," she said, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Yeah… I mean, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She met my eyes and I saw her smile, taking my hand in hers. "Even though that was Jessica, and I totally despise her, I was still turned on by it. It all felt really dirty and taboo, and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to do that, Edward. Don't be embarrassed," she said.

I held her face in my hands, kissing her deeply. I loved this girl, even when I was fucking her senseless. She was my best friend as well as my hot-as-hell girlfriend. I was seriously too lucky.

"Ahem, we should probably get the heck out of Dodge before she decides to bring someone else back!" Bella joked, picking up her clothes.

We finished getting dressed and I held my arm around her waist as we snuck out of the locker room. I was on top of the world, as usual.

**A/N: Okay, so, I hope that didn't gross anyone out. I think maybe a little voyeurism is hot sometimes, but you just never know what other people will think! Anyway, review and let me know how you felt about it. Good, bad, ugly, totally horny now… let me know how I did, pretty please! You guys rock******** Thanks for reading! -HIE**


	8. Under the Table

**A/N: I should be doing homework! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would have made them do a better job on the movie. Or at least lured Robert Pattinson to my "casting couch" if ya catch my meaning, *wink wink.* I'm a pervert. **

EPOV

It was about six o'clock on Sunday night, and I was seated at the table watching Bella bustle around the kitchen, cooking dinner for us. Charlie was upstairs taking a nap; I could hear his snores through the thin walls of the house.

The delicious scent of homemade spaghetti sauce was wafting around the warm kitchen. Bella was so adorable with her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, her clothes covered by an apron smeared with tomato sauce. I smiled serenely as I imagined watching her cook for me every night, enjoying the comfort that idea brought to my heart.

Bella caught me staring and tilted her head at me, one hand on her hip. "What are you staring at, Edward?" she asked.

"I'm staring at you. You're beautiful," I replied with a smile.

She blushed delicately and her eyes dropped before she looked back up, saying, "I'm a mess! I've been cleaning and cooking and lounging around in my pajamas all day!"

"Well, _I _think you look absolutely delicious," I teased.

Her expression took on a mischievous glow and I wondered what she was thinking. I didn't have to think for too long, because she pulled off her apron and came over to sit on my lap, straddling me. My dick hardened instantly as she grabbed my ears and dragged my mouth to hers, her lips and tongue devouring mine.

I groaned as she gyrated on my swollen cock, her heat emanating from her core. I tried to take control of the kiss, wrapping my arms around her tightly and bending her back slightly, my teeth nipping at her gently. Bella seemed reluctant to give up the control, but she continued kissing me passionately anyway.

Finally, we both pulled back and breathed deeply. Her brown eyes were deep and mysterious, her cheeks were deep read, and her beautiful chest was heaving with the effort to breathe. I felt my brain go fuzzy; my entire thought process was completely fucked up by the passionate woman currently wiggling on my lap.

"Bella, if you don't stop wiggling like that on my cock, you are going to get fucked," I warned with a growl. I cast my eyes meaningfully up to the ceiling, to remind her that her father was just up one flight of stairs.

She bit her lip and her eyes darkened with desire. I groaned, realizing that I had just inadvertently added fuel to her hormonal fire. My dick twitched in my jeans as I tried to back-pedal. Charlie was still asleep upstairs, but for how much longer?

Bella's sweet body kept sending frantic messages from my crotch to my brain as she slid down my legs, coming to rest between my knees under the kitchen table. She reached for my belt and undid it quickly, her excited eyes never leaving my face. After the shower incident, she hadn't tried to do this again. I gulped, feeling nerves and lust war within my stomach.

I looked down at her as she pulled the tablecloth back over her head and she became hidden from my view. I didn't know what she would do next, because I could no longer see her. I felt her warm little hands yanking on my zipper and freeing my throbbing erection from my pants.

I was trying to take a deep, calming breath when I felt her hot, wet mouth descend upon my cock. I jerked in agonized pleasure, biting my lip to staunch the string of curses that wanted to pour forth. I closed my eyes tightly and threw my head back as she began to bob up and down in a steady rhythm.

I reached my hands under the tablecloth and gripped her hair tightly. The feel of the silken strands wrapped around my hands just further ignited the blaze of heat in my bones. I let out a tiny groan when she stopped the steady rhythm to shove me back as deep in her throat as she could.

Just then, I heard Charlie's door open and his heavy footsteps on the stairs. I jerked my head up, my eyes frantically shooting around the kitchen for an escape. I grabbed Bella's hair in an attempt to get her to stop what she was doing, but she just plowed ahead. I wondered if she could even hear Charlie coming into the kitchen.

I was now lost in dual pleasure and terror, wondering if this would be the day I died. Eighteen was an awfully young age to kick the bucket, but I guess we all have to go sometime. Bella's mouth seemed to agree.

Charlie plodded into the kitchen, buttoning up the shirt on his uniform. His eyes still looked sleepy and he was moving slowly. He saw me at the kitchen table, but luckily, the tablecloth restricted any view he might have had of Bella. Thank god for small favors, I guess.

He came over and sat down, sniffing the air and looking around, probably for Bella. "Hey, Edward. Where's Bells?" he asked sleepily.

I felt Bella's shocked pause underneath the table. She only hesitated for a moment, however, because I pulled her hair ever so slightly. She took that as a sign of encouragement to continue, and I bit back a curse as she licked me like a lollipop. _Fuck, her mouth is like heaven!_ I thought in agony.

"Oh, yeah, uhhh… She just went out to get the mail really quick, I guess. She's uhhh… ahhh… waiting for s_oh uh ssssomething," _I managed to get out.

He looked appeased by that explanation, and I applauded myself for the quick thinking under the circumstances. Bella's mouth continued her thorough exploration of my cock and I felt like I was going to explode. _Mmmmmmm._

Charlie's face dropped into a stern mask and I wondered what was on his mind now. "Edward, so I think it's time you and I had a little talk about Bella. I know you guys have been friends a long time, but I've seen you with her lately and I can tell by the way you look at her that things have changed," he began.

I groaned. I closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh, hoping he'd think I was only groaning at the prospect of this "you hurt her and I'll kill you" talk that I knew would be coming any minute now. I was getting closer to coming, and even though I'd rather not do it in front of Bella's dad, I didn't really see how I had any choice.

Bella's ministrations certainly weren't stopping from his presence, and she was driving me insane. I grabbed her head and helped her keep her rhythm on my swollen cock. I bit my lip once more to keep myself from voicing all the dirty things I wanted to say to the dirty, amazing woman under the table.

"Yeahhhhh…" I finally said in response to Charlie.

He began to look uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat slightly, looking like he wanted to say more. His eyes darted to the door, waiting for Bella. He finally turned back to me and continued. "I know it's only a matter of time before you guys start dating, and I just want to say that you'd better be careful with her or you will have to deal with me," he said.

I gulped, feeling the fear return. "Yes sir," I said in a high, breathy voice. Luckily, it sounded like terror and not the restraint I was currently exerting from blasting my load into his waiting daughter's wet mouth.

"Uh, so, good. I'm glad we had this talk," he said uncomfortably. I just nodded enthusiastically and he stood up, pushing his chair back. I hoped it wouldn't hit Bella underneath the table.

"So I had to wake up because I got a call for work. Tell Bella I'm sorry I won't be home for dinner, will you?" he asked.

"Ssssuuuuuree," I said tightly.

"Okay. Oh, and Edward?" he paused, turning back to me from the doorway. I looked up, my eyes widening in fear. "If I find out that you have been messing around under my roof, just remember: I'm the police chief here, and I know _plenty_ of places to hide a body. Get my meaning, son?" he said darkly.

My pulse picked up double time and sweat broke out across my brow. "Yes, sir," I said wholeheartedly. _Fuck!_ I thought.

He nodded in satisfaction and I heard the door slam behind him a moment later.

I pulled my chair back and Bella followed, her mouth still wrapped around my dick. She looked up at me with her eyes sparkling in amusement, her rhythm never wavering. I threw my head back once more and prepared to let loose the load building in my tortured balls.

"Bella… _fuck_.. I'm going to come!" I groaned.

She sped up, her hands wrapped around the base of my cock and massaging my testicles. The change was all I needed to send me over the edge. I thrust my hips up into her mouth, fucking it with abandon as the steady pulsing of my dick emptied all my come into her hungry mouth.

I watched as Bella's eyes widened, but she swallowed it all and cleaned me off, careful not to leave a mess behind. I just lay in the chair, limp and sweaty and completely satisfied.

"Bella, you are going to kill me. Literally. Your dad is going to kill me. What would you have done if he found us like this?" I asked tiredly.

"Edward, live a little. You're the one who went down on me at school, after all. This was just payback," she said, rolling her eyes.

I straightened my clothes and watched as Bella returned to cooking dinner as if nothing had happened.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get it out today and I felt like that was a good place to stop. What do you think? Was it totally horrible of Bella to do that to poor Edward? I wonder if any of you bought the tough Charlie routine, haha. Anyway, thanks for reading! -HIE**


	9. On a Sunday

**A/N: I know, it's been so long since I updated. I'm a total whore. I've been busy though! School, work, baby, husband, beta reading, plotting and planning new stories to entertain my loyal lovelies... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just the whorish things these characters do in my fics. ;)**

EPOV

After all the excitement in the kitchen, things calmed down considerably. Charlie was gone most of the evening due to work, so Bella and I were able to enjoy a quiet night completely alone. We ate dinner and finished our homework before relaxing in front of the TV for some couch potato time together.

We were flipping through the channels when Bella's phone rang. She answered reluctantly, obviously just as desirous of a quiet night alone as I was. I could hear Alice's peppy voice blasting through Bella's eardrum as I sat next to her.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out, looking at the screen. Emmett's name popped up and I walked into the other room so I could answer. "Hey, Em," I said.

"Hey man! What's up? Let's do something crazy!" he roared with his childlike enthusiasm for...well, everything.

"What d'you mean, something crazy?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let's all drive up to Seattle tonight and get rooms in a fancy hotel so we can PARTY!" he yelled, even though there wasn't any noise in the background that required shouting over.

I ran my fingers through my hair, not even really considering it. "And why would we do that on a Sunday night, Emmett?" I asked.

"_Because! We're SENIORS! _Dude, do NOT puss out on me!_"_ he said incredulously.

I looked over at Bella. She was still on the phone with Alice and she looked like she was trying to decide something. I could tell by the shifty eyes and the lip biting that she was torn over whatever Alice was trying to get her to do. My suspicions were confirmed when Bella finally interrupted her, saying, "Alice, I don't think skipping school to go to Seattle is such a fantastic idea..."

My attention returned to Emmett when he began begging me. "Please, man! It'll be so much fun! Just think, we can get rooms with Jacuzzis and the girls will be totally stoked! We can get them totally plastered and have our wicked way with them..." he trailed off, laughing boisterously.

I rolled my eyes in disgust before replying, "Emmett, shut the hell up. I'm not going to skip school tomorrow and get Bella wasted. Besides, what even makes you think Bella would be into doing such a thing?"

"Dude, I know she'll go for it. We've gotta do something for some stress relief," he said.

I looked back at Bella and heard her whisper to Alice, "Let me talk to Edward really quick and I'll call you back, okay?"

I hung up on Emmett without a word and waited for her to speak, wondering if she actually wanted to take part in this harebrained scheme.

BPOV

"Come on, Edward! It'll be fun. I've never skipped school, have you?" she asked.

"No, but what if you get caught? Carlisle and Esme will be cool with me, but Charlie would be really pissed off, Bella." My concern wasn't really for myself, it was for Bella. I didn't want Charlie finding out and grounding her for the rest of her life.

"Psh, come on. We're only young once and we're supposed to do stupid things. We can even leave right now and be back by tomorrow morning before school, if you're so worried about missing a day," she said in a cajoling tone.

My resolve weakened as I watched the excitement sparkling in her beautiful brown eyes. I definitely didn't want to do anything that would kill that excitement, so I felt myself cave in. "All right, we can go...but we're getting our own room and it's not even going to be on the same floor as everyone else. There's no _way_ I'm going to spend the night listening to Emmett and Rosalie try their best to put a hole in the wall."

Bella shot up from the couch, clapping her hands and running over to me. "Yay! I'll call Alice right now and we can decide where we want to stay!" she squealed before hurrying back to pick up her phone so she could call Alice.

I just rolled my eyes for show and hit Emmett's number on speed dial. "Hey, yeah, we're coming. Why don't you make reservations at the Hilton? I think that'll be the best place on such short notice," I told him.

Emmett's excitement matched Bella's. The plans were made quickly and I took a quick drive over to my house so I could pack a bag and leave a note for my parents saying I would be spending the night at Jasper's.

BPOV

I tossed my clothes around in a frenzy, too excited and nervous to do anything but. I packed the sexiest pieces of lingerie from the Operation-Seduce-Edward shopping spree and made sure to grab everything else I thought I might need for the night.

I heard Edward's car glide up on the gravel out front, and I said a quick prayer to the patron saint of misbehaving teenagers as I scribbled a quick note to Charlie explaining that I would be spending the night at Alice's studying for a final.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door without looking back. Tonight would be crazy and fun, and hopefully completely unforgettable.

EPOV

I watched Bella run through the front door and skip down the steps with her overnight bag. She was jogging to my car like an excited kid and I couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. Now that I'd decided to go, I wanted to make sure tonight was special for Bella. I'd called the hotel while I was at my house to beg some favors of the staff, and I felt pretty confident that things would be in order once we got there.

Bella climbed into the car and slammed the door before looking over at me and bouncing up and down in her seat. "Excited much?" I said, laughing.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Edward! This is going to be so much fun!" she said breathlessly.

We'd decided to drive separately from everyone else so that we could come back tomorrow morning for school. Besides, I didn't want to be seen in Emmett's stupid jacked up Jeep; it just screamed "I have a small penis!"

We sped off toward the freeway at high speed so we could get there soon. I wanted to make sure Bella got the full treatment tonight, and I knew that the sooner we got there, the sooner the fun could begin.

I kept stealing glances at her from the corner of my eye, enjoying her happy grins and contented sighs. Her leg jiggled with pent up energy and her gaze was turned out the window, watching the freeway fly by.

We were quiet for a time, but eventually she spoke. "Edward, what will happen to us once we graduate?" she asked quietly.

I was pulled away from my musings by her question. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what about _us_? What if you get into a different school than I do?" she asked, sounding worried.

I scoffed. Sometimes Bella seemed to be completely clueless about my feelings for her. "Don't be ridiculous. Not only are you incredibly intelligent, but you know you'll get into any school I do," I said.

"I just wonder if we'll make it through college as a couple, is all," came her timid reply.

I understood then what she was trying to say. I realized that I'd never actually initiated a conversation about our future beyond high school. I could kick myself for being so thoughtless, but now was a perfect time to rectify that.

"Bella... I'm sorry I haven't brought this up before now. I have no intention of letting you get away from me, no matter what happens. You belong with me, and I don't accept the idea of a future without you in it," I said boldly.

I saw Bella turn to look at me, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "Edward, do you mean...?"

My phone interrupted Bella's question, and I cursed under my breath. I hadn't planned on this conversation happening tonight, but it wasn't exactly something I wanted to avoid by any means. I pushed the button on my Blue Tooth device so Emmett's insanely loud voice could fill up every inch of the Volvo.

"Edward, my man! Where ya at?" he boomed.

"We're almost there, actually," I replied.

Sure enough, our exit was straight ahead and I took it while Emmett told the others where we were. I followed my GPS to the hotel and I hung up on Emmett so we could let the valet park the car.

I ushered Bella inside with my hand on her lower back. I made a point to brush my fingertips across the small patch of skin exposed between her jeans and t-shirt. I could feel the goosebumps pop out across her skin as we walked to the check-in counter.

Once we got our room keys, I scanned the information maps and slipped the one I wanted into my pocket while Bella was distracted by the enormous lobby. We made our way to the elevators and rode up to our floor holding hands.

The room was tasteful and somewhat typical, but the tub in the bathroom was spectacular. It had jets and enough room for at least three people. I turned to watch Bella's reaction as she noticed all the tiny details I'd had the hotel staff see to for tonight.

The bed was surrounded by unlit candles just waiting to set the scene, and the bed had the cliché rose petals strewn across the bedspread. I didn't think things like that really worked on chicks, but one look at Bella's face told me that I'd probably just fulfilled some deep inner fantasy of hers. I shoved my hands in my pockets and waited for her to turn and look at me.

"Edward, you did this all for me?" she asked in a surprised and happy voice.

"Of course, Bella. You're worth it. But this isn't even all of it, so don't think the surprises are over yet," I warned with a smile.

"Ugh, you know how I hate surprises!" she groaned.

"I know, but please just trust me this once, okay? I know you'll like it. Now, I have to go get your other surprise so why don't you wait here for me," I said.

"Okay, I guess I can do that. I'll make use of that amazing bathtub while you're gone," she teased, her eyebrows arrowing over her sparkling brown eyes seductively.

"Good idea. I'll definitely be back in time to help you wash all those hard-to-reach places," I said, grinning with devilish intent.

Once Bella was ensconced in the bath surrounded by fragrant bubbles and candlelight, I left the room and went swiftly downstairs to the lobby and out the front doors of the hotel.

Thirty minutes later, I was running back to the hotel with my purchase tucked safely away where Bella wouldn't spot it as soon as I returned to the room. I didn't want her to spoil her own surprise, after all.

I found Bella curled up on the bed in front of the TV, watching some movie that looked vaguely familiar. Her damp hair was curling around her shoulders enticingly and her beautiful body was clad in what I could only describe as sin. Pure, sheer, unadulterated midnight blue sin. I felt my body respond immediately.

I walked over to the bed, my eyes never leaving Bella's as we held our breath. I didn't want to ruin this moment with words, so I simply began undressing myself and she sat up onto her legs so she could help me.

We made quick work of my shirt and pants, and I was joining her on the bed in no time. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her to me for a long kiss. My lips grazed over hers hungrily as I ran one hand through her wet curls, wondering if she could be any more beautiful than she was right now.

We rolled around the huge bed, enjoying the closeness between us. I ran my hands up and down her curves, kneading and stroking, pinching and kissing, licking and groaning as she moaned beneath me in ecstasy.

Our bodies couldn't wait any longer, and I plunged into her as deeply as I could. Her back arched off the bed as I pounded into her as slowly as I could manage, which was not so slow at all. She carried my frenzied pace by wrapping her legs around my waist and grinding her pelvis into mine on each thrust.

I looked down at her, in raptures over her gorgeous face full of pleasure that looked almost like pain. I knew she was close because she was getting quiet, and I wanted to feel her come apart around me. I intensified my efforts, leaning down to bite one of her nipples and reaching beneath her hips to angle them better for my penetration.

Bella's voice cracked as her orgasm washed over her, and I came quickly as her body shivered around mine. I threw my head back, growling her name as my seed spilled deep inside of her.

In the aftermath, we lay quietly enjoying the city lights through the privacy curtains. I had my arms wrapped around Bella and she had her head on my chest. I was in heaven in this moment, and I knew that now was the perfect time.

I reached to the side of the bed and pulled my pants up onto my lap so I could get the thing in my pocket. Bella lifted her head and I saw the curiosity shining in her sleepy eyes. "Are you ready to find out about your second surprise?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Okay..." she said nervously.

I found the small black box and opened it up, showing the ring to Bella. "Before you freak out, just hear me out, okay? This is a promise ring. This is a symbol of my promise to someday give you an engagement ring. You have been my best friend and the woman I love for years. Please say you'll share your future with me, my beautiful, sweet, intelligent, wonderful Bella."

The tears in her eyes made my hands shake, but the smile on her face made my heart soar. I felt the tension drain from my shoulders as she threw her arms around me and buried her wet face in my neck.

"I will, Edward. I want to be with you forever," she said in a tearful voice.

I removed the ring and slipped it onto her finger, all too aware of the sense of foreshadowing I felt. Someday, this would be an engagement ring. Someday this would be a wedding ring. Someday... Bella would be my wife.

I took her hand in mine and we gazed down at the ring together. Between her sniffles, she asked me how I'd picked it out. I explained the thoughts that went into picking this specific ring, and I hoped she would appreciate my taste.

"I chose the aquamarine because I read online that the blue color symbolizes the eternity of the sea and sky. It's also a good stone for long, happy marriages. I wanted to buy you a diamond, but I figured you'd flip and Charlie would bury me so deep I'd never be found, so I decided to play it safe," I told her.

Bella's tears were finally drying up and I squeezed her hand in mine, letting her know it was time to relax and enjoy this next level of our relationship. "What do you say we get dressed and go see what the others are up to?" I asked with a grin.

**A/N: So, thoughts? I know it's not the raunch you're used to at this point, but I thought it would be cute so I went for it. I hope you liked it even though nobody was getting taboo sexual favors;) Haha! **


	10. Game On

BPOV

I smiled as I curled contentedly next to Edward's sleeping body. Our heat combined to make the bed cozy and comfortable, but I had to get up. I had to tell Alice about everything that had happened tonight.

I brushed my hand against Edward's forehead, enjoying the feel of his silky hair against my fingertips. He looked so peaceful with that happy little smile on his face. I sighed and stretched, trying to relieve some of the aches in my muscles from our last energetic romp in the sheets.

I climbed out of the bed as quietly as I could, so as not to disturb him. I looked around the room, finally locating my suitcase. I shivered in the cool hotel room as I hurried to dress in some comfortable clothes.

I smiled so wide it hurt my face when I looked down at my hand to admire my ring. It sparkled in the dim lights. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair, again admiring my ring as it flashed in the fluorescent lights. I even held my hand up and looked at the reflection in the mirror so I could see it from that perspective as well. I was getting really sappy and dorky now.

I realized that I didn't know which room Alice and Jasper were staying in, so I rummaged around in my bag until I found my cell phone. I tiptoed back into the bathroom and shut the door so I could call her.

"Alice? Hey, which room are you in?" I asked when she picked up. "Okay, I'm gonna come by cuz I have some really big news!"

Alice's excitement couldn't be contained, so I decided I should get there quickly so she wouldn't come find me instead. In my haste, I tripped several times but always caught myself along the wall, thankfully.

By the time I got to Alice and Jasper's room, I was breathing quickly. It was kind of pathetic, really. I guess maybe sex isn't enough physical activity, eh?

I rapped my knuckles against the door, admiring my ring once more. Alice threw it open less than a second later, her eyes wide with curiosity. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her whole body quivering the way really excited dogs do. I just shook my head and laughed, my eyes searching for Jasper.

My favorite boy (aside from Edward) was definitely Jasper. He was so mellow and easygoing. I loved hanging around him because he always made me feel so serene. He was the ideal guy for Alice, seeing as how she was a little bundle of energy. They balanced each other so well.

I found him reclined on the bed, his bare chest covered in little red scratches. What the heck? Oh! _Eww!_ I quickly averted my gaze as he smiled his trademark lazy smile at me. He looked like he'd been caught in a tornado, and I had to really stop thinking about it or I'd get queasy.

Alice, however, looked as perfectly put together as always. Not one hair was out of place and her make up was impeccable, even at eleven o'clock at night.

"Bella! What's the news? Tell me now! Now!" she squealed.

My eyes shot back to Jasper. I wasn't sure if Edward wanted to tell the guys himself, or if he was going to tell them at all. It wasn't like we were actually engaged, or anything.

I shrugged self-consciously and pulled her out into the hallway. She got the message and closed the door behind her. I bent toward her and whispered in her ear, "Edward gave me a promise ring."

Alice pulled back, looking completely dumbfounded. I was nervous, wondering what she would say now. I didn't have to wonder long, however. "OH. MY. GOD. BELLA!!! That's like an engagement ring, right?" she yelled.

I looked around hastily, trying to shush her without much success. She grabbed my left hand and held it up to the light so she could see the ring. Her appraising eye made me flush, wondering if she would be critical of it.

"Hmm..." she said distractedly.

I hunched my shoulders, prepared to defend my beautiful and meaningful ring. She turned it this way and that, checking it from different angles.

"Edward got me an aquamarine because he said it had good symbolism behind it," I said defensively.

Alice's eyes shot up to mine and she looked confused for a moment before her face relaxed into a look of amusement. I wondered what the heck that was about, but I didn't question it. She finally dropped my hand and announced it was breathtaking. I let my tense shoulders relax.

She turned back and pulled me into the hotel room. Jasper was still laying in bed, but at least now he was wearing a shirt. He was watching a documentary on the history channel, and I just shook my head at him. This guy couldn't get enough of the history stuff.

Alice bounced up onto the bed and curled up next to Jasper, her hand finding his. Jasper's bigger hand wrapped around Alice's and my heart warmed at the sight. I loved this couple so much. She laid her head on his shoulder and Jasper's small smile lit up the room with a gentle glow.

I sat in the chair by the standard writing table in the corner, wondering what I was supposed to do now.

Alice waited until the commercial break before taking the remote from Jasper and muting the television. She grabbed Jasper's chin and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Jasper, Bella and Edward aren't allowed to get married before us, okay?" she said sternly.

Jasper visibly gulped before nodding obediently. Alice's serious expression relaxed into a satisfied smirk.

I just shook my head and stood up, wanting to get out of their hair and back to Edward before he woke up.

The next morning, we found ourselves unwilling to wake up. Edward was groaning in misery at the late night of little sleep, but I just smacked him playfully and reminded him that he wasn't complaining when he was yelling my name. He promptly shut his mouth and climbed out of bed.

I got ready quickly, not bothering to shower or get ready for school at the hotel. I hadn't bothered packing my bathroom stuff because I didn't want Charlie to be suspicious.

Edward's coppery highlights gleamed in the early morning sun as we climbed into the Volvo. The others probably weren't even awake yet. I huddled into the seat, trying to generate enough body heat to warm myself up in the frigid air. Edward climbed in and turned the heat on full blast.

We made the drive back to Forks in contented silence. He held my hand over the stick shift most of the way, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I felt so at peace with the world that I felt as if nothing could possibly break this happiness.

The cruiser was gone by the time Edward dropped me off, so I asked him to come inside. We still had half an hour before we had to leave for school, but I suddenly wasn't in the mood anymore. I wanted to spend the day with my boyfriend.

I pulled Edward up the stairs and into my bedroom, shutting the door behind us. He looked slightly confused, but he got the message quickly enough when I pounced on him.

I grabbed his hair, somewhat roughly. I pulled his mouth down as I came up on my tiptoes and crushed my lips to his. I bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in shock. Taking advantage, my tongue slipped inside and warred with his for dominance.

Edward grabbed me around my waist forcefully and swung me around, pressing me against the wall next to my bedroom door. His hands ran over my torso, gripping my breasts with fervent urgency. I groaned into his mouth, biting his lip once more.

I arched my hips into his and tugged at his shirt, listening to the buttons popping in my haste to get him naked. I wanted him completely fucking naked. Now.

After tossing his shirt as far away as possible, I smirked up at him sexily. Edward's hands came up and pressed into the wall, forming a cage around me. His own smirk was fucking killing my panties. His eyes were half-closed and darkened with lust. I felt the heat rising in my blood.

I gripped his head and forced him back down to ravage his mouth. My legs shimmied up his to wrap around his waist insistently. Edward's muscles bunched under my ravenous hands as I ran them over his chest and back. I fucking loved how ripped he was over every inch of his body.

Edward was pushing me into the wall so much so that I was amazed we weren't leaving a dent in the plaster. His erection was threatening to punch a hole in my belly button, but that was exactly what I wanted. I reached down to grab him roughly through his pants, lest my intentions be misconstrued.

This would be rough. This would be dirty. And this would be oh-so-satisfying. Why? Because he was mine. Fucking mine. And I would have him right now.

I shoved his pants off and stuck my hands in his boxer briefs to grip him skin-to-skin. He groaned and muttered "Fuck" into my mouth. I felt the wetness seeping through my pajama pants and down my inner thighs. Edward's hands were rough on my skin, likely leaving bruises. My pants hit the floor and his fingers drove into me with urgent force.

I grinned in triumph. My Edward was losing some of that maddening self control. _Finally._

I arched my back enough to push him back from the wall. I wanted this. I wanted Edward to take me like he couldn't help himself. I wanted to my brains fucked out.

My heart slammed against my ribcage as Edward bent me over the bed. My hair formed a curtain over my face as he wrapped one arm around my waist and used the other hand to push down between my shoulder blades, bringing me face-to-face with my comforter.

The moisture was flowing from my pussy freely now. I could feel his legs pressing against the back of my thighs, and I clenched my muscles in anticipation.

He reached between us and stroked his fingers along my slit, gathering the wetness and spreading it on his dick before he positioned himself at my entrance. His hands wrapped around my hips firmly and he plowed into me with all his might.

I lurched up onto my toes from his thrusts, and I threw my head back in agonizing pleasure. Edward was pounding my pussy like bread dough, and I fucking loved it. I let the throaty moans escape at top volume.

Edward was cursing a blue streak, which made me even wetter. His left hand was cupping my left breast firmly, squeezing it in rhythm with his pounding thrusts. I spread my legs even wider, trying to take as much of him as possible.

"Fuck me, Bella, that feels so fucking... ungh! AHHH!" he was yelling.

I could feel myself getting close, so I thrust back against him, grinding and groaning. Edward grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled it back, twisting it so my face was turned over my shoulder.

"Look at me, Bella. Fucking look at me while I make you come!" he growled.

I did. And I did. Oh boy, did I. I came so hard that spots blurred my vision. My pussy clenched around his cock and he yelled in triumph before he pushed me down on the bed and came inside me with such force, I just whimpered.

Edward laid on top of me for a few moments while both of us caught our breath. It was too much. I wanted to bronze this moment and hang it on my wall. I wanted to give Edward a trophy for being such a sex god.

I wanted to drag his ass to Vegas.

Instead, we curled up and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later when I heard my phone ringing. I looked around groggily, finally finding it among the clothes strewn about my bedroom floor.

I looked at the screen. Great. What did she want now?

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I asked.

"Bella! Get your ass down here before I come in and get you myself!" she yelled excitedly.

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed, climbing over Edward and poking him until he woke up too. We both dressed reluctantly and shuffled down the stairs, still exhausted from our long night and...active...morning.

Jasper and Alice stood beside Alice's car in the driveway, and Alice was barely containing herself. I wondered what her deal was.

Edward and Jasper gave each other their little man-hug-handshake deal and Alice practically jumped into my arms. I pulled her back, taking a good look at her.

"What's got you so worked up?" I grumbled.

Alice just giggled and grabbed Jasper's left hand, holding it up in front of Edward and me. My mouth dropped open as I realized he was wearing a ring. "What the....?" Edward and I both asked in unison.

"Alice proposed to me," Jasper mumbled, looking slightly pink.

"And he said _YES!_" Alice squealed.

**A/N: Alice is nuts. I always thought she'd be the type to propose to Jasper, and then make him wear a manly engagement ring. Color me amused. **

**Happy to be back with the smut, folks? :) **


	11. I Challenge You

**A/N: You must check out my new story, Delusions of Grandeur. By all that's holy, if you like angry Edward, then it's the story for you. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I certainly don't own sex. I just added the two together for some fun. **

EPOV

Alice was insane. I loved the girl like a sister, but really... were we now in some sort of game to see who could one-up the other?

I wondered when Bella had taken the chance to tell Alice about the promise ring. I turned to look down at her, and she blushed like she knew she'd been caught.

It wasn't like I didn't want anyone to know; but something inside me just _knew_ this would happen. Alice and Jasper had been together a long time in comparison to us.

But then I remembered that Rosalie and Emmett have been together even longer than Alice and Jasper... and as if on cue, my phone rang in my pocket.

I pulled it out and answered it, my jaw already clenching. "Hello, Emmett," I said in a grim tone.

"Eddie, my man! Guess where we are?" his voice boomed over the line.

"Let me guess: on your way to Vegas?" I asked.

"Hey! How'd you know?!" he yelled.

"Just call me lucky," I replied.

I heard Rosalie in the background telling Emmett to put me on the speaker phone. I cringed when Rosalie started yelling over Emmett. "You didn't think we could let you and Bella get married first, did you?!"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. My head felt like it was going to explode any moment. I looked at Bella and saw her eyes wide with confusion. I just shook my head and stalked away so I could finish this conversation.

"Emmett, Rosalie, you guys are still in high school. All I did was give Bella a _promise__ ring_, for crying out loud. What are your parents going to think? Emmett, your dad is going to flip and try to send you off to military school. Rosalie, your mom is going to lock herself in the bathroom and down a whole bottle of Valium. Don't be crazy!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah but Alice and Jasper can't get married before us, either!" Rose yelled back.

I growled in frustration, my head pounding. I looked over at Alice showing off her own engagement ring (that she'd probably picked out for herself and put on her own finger after proposing to Jasper) to Bella. Bella was making all the appropriate oohing and ahhing noises while trying to keep an eye on me.

"Listen, you guys. Just hang out until Wednesday, okay? We've got a short week thanks to the teacher conferences. We'll come down there and if you guys still feel like getting married, at least we can be there. Please?" I pleaded, hoping that having a few days to think about it would cool their competitive spirit. I really didn't think this was a good idea.

"We're legally adults, Edward. We can do whatever we want. Stop trying to be our father!" Rosalie said.

"I'm not your father. Just... please wait until Wednesday, okay?" I begged in a tired voice this time.

"Fine! But only because I want Alice and Bella to help me pick out my wedding dress!" she yelled.

Emmett whooped and hollered and I hung up in an effort to preserve what was left of my hearing. If I had known giving Bella a promise ring would be the equivalent of throwing the gauntlet for everyone else, I probably would have... still given it to her, but at least kept it a secret.

I walked back over to the others and Bella wrapped me in a comforting hug. She could read my moods really well. I just sighed and buried my face in her hair, breathing deeply. Her presence calmed the frustration coursing through my veins.

Jasper spoke softly, saying, "Was that Emmett?"

I looked up at him, my arms still wrapped around Bella's shoulders. "Yes. He and Rosalie are headed to Las Vegas to get married."

Bella gasped and lifted her head, saying "Oh no! Their parents will kill them!"

"They're legally adults, Bella. There's nothing anyone can do to stop them, but I made them promise to wait until Wednesday so we could at least be there for them," I said in a strained tone.

At that news, Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands. Bella and I looked at her like she was crazy. Jasper just smiled down at her indulgently.

"We'll have to get flowers, and a dress, and some honeymoon clothes..." Alice began pacing, mumbling to herself as she made a mental list.

I tuned her out when she started debating the choice of flowers, eager to be alone with Bella... after all, she was the only _sane_ person in this bunch.

I told Jasper to get Alice home and he nodded before gently ushering her to the car. Her head was still bent in concentration, and I laughed when she hardly noticed being put in the car. I took Bella's hand and walked back to into her house.

Once we were back in her room, I sighed in relief. Bella sat on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. We just sat there, our arms wrapped around each other in the silence of the afternoon. Charlie wouldn't be home for another few hours, but I knew that eventually I would have to leave my beautiful girlfriend. I frowned at the thought.

"What would your parents do if you were the one to elope like this, Edward?" Bella asked me softly.

I raised my head and looked her deep in the eye, wondering why she would ask. Perhaps she was thinking of joining this matrimonial mayhem. I smirked at the thought.

"You know Carlisle and Esme love you. I think they would be confused and maybe a little hurt that we didn't let them throw a big fancy wedding, but I doubt they'd be upset for long," I replied.

She ducked her head back into my neck and I closed my eyes, my arms tightening around her once more. I felt so at peace here with her, like this.

Bella began to shift on my lap, and I took the opportunity to kiss her neck and collarbone softly. I slowly removed her sweater, exposing her shoulders. Her skin was so pale and smooth everywhere. I let my lips ghost softly along her upper chest and down to the edge of her simple tank top.

Her warm scent filled my nostrils as I breathed deeply of her. Bella sat still now, letting me continue my exploration. My hands drifted up and over her arms, up to her shoulders. I raised my head and my lips brushed against hers softly, once... twice... three times before I allowed myself to deepen the kiss.

She sighed into my mouth and I drank her breath, my tongue glided out to dance with hers ever so gently. She pressed herself further into me and I let my hands drop to her hips, holding her tightly. She began to deepen the kiss even further, and I felt my body heat rise.

I pulled back to look at my beautiful girl. Her lips were deep pink and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes looked heavy as she stared back at me. I never broke eye contact with her as I pushed up her tank top slowly, revealing more and more of her porcelain skin.

I reached her breasts, and I began to knead them. I watched her bite her lip and try to close her eyes as I pinched and rolled her nipples beneath the fabric of her top. "Don't close your eyes," I whispered softly. "Keep looking at me."

Bella did as I asked and I continued to massage her breasts. I could feel her heat beginning to seep from her center where we were pressed against each other. She began to swivel her hips in time with my pinching and massaging.

I groaned as the blood flowed downward to engorge my cock. Bella continued to move, and I had to resist the urge to close my own eyes. We continued to look at each other, just caught in the moment.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and sat Bella down on the bed so I could undo my pants and push them down. Bella wriggled out of her own pants and before I knew it, she climbed back on top of me. I groaned at the feel of her mostly naked body so close to mine.

She bent her head and licked my neck from the base to the sensitive spot behind my ear. I gripped her hips and tried to relieve some of the pressure. Bella bit down on my earlobe gently, and I let go of her hip so I could wrap one of my hands in her hair, bringing her mouth down to mine once more.

We kissed hotly, deeply. Bella reared up on her knees on either side of me and pushed herself down onto my waiting erection. I felt myself hit the end inside of her, and we began to rock against each other.

We broke our kiss to breathe. I buried my face in her shoulder and thrust myself up into her, my hips pounding upward while her hips pushed downward. The sensation was incredible.

We stayed like that for a time, enjoying the sensation of being so close and deep. Bella's cries became more frequent as she got closer to her orgasm, but I knew we needed to change position to really bring us to the peak.

I stood up, bringing Bella with me. I stayed inside of her as I turned and sat her on the bed. I didn't know if this would work, but it might.

Bella laid back onto the bed and I raised her legs straight up so her feet were beside my ears. I held onto her thighs as I pushed into her, deeper than before.

It was fucking amazing. I was so deep inside of her. Bella threw her head back, arching her beautiful neck. At that look of ecstasy, I lost all control. I pounded into her and we both met our end, screaming at the release.

I collapsed on the bed next to her and we eventually crawled into a better position so we could take another nap. Bella's naked breasts pressed against my own bare chest as we slept side by side, peacefully.

The peace didn't last for long, however. Our slumber was interrupted by a crash and a shout. "Bella! What the hell?!"

We both shot up in the bed. Bella scrambled to cover herself with the blanket before she caught her breath. "Charlie!" she yelled.

"What are you thinking? I got a call from the school saying you didn't show up today! I came home to see if you were okay, and I find you here in bed with this kid?!" he screamed, his face turning an alarming shade of beet red.

"Dad! Uhh.. it's not what you think!" she began.

"It sure as hell looks like it, though! You're both naked, in bed, in the middle of a school day!" he shouted back.

I scrambled around, hoping my boxers would be hidden in the covers somewhere. No such luck. I grabbed one of Bella's pillows and climbed out of the bed cautiously, holding one hand in front of me in an effort to hold Charlie off.

"You! You've got some explaining to do!" he turned to me and howled.

"Yes sir! I mean, yes... Oh, god." I stuttered. This was probably the worst timing in the world.

"Get out! Get out NOW!" he yelled, waving his fists at me. I gulped in terror and tried to find my clothes.

Bella was up and out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She was trying to keep herself between her father and me, and I was afraid she might get injured. Who knew what Charlie would do in this situation?

"I swear to god, Edward Cullen, you'd better never lay so much as an _eye_ on my daughter ever again, you hear me?" he growled.

I scrambled to find a response to that, because there was no way I could promise that. It would make me a liar. Bella was everything to me, and I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing her again. It was too ludicrous to even consider.

"No, dad." Bella said, her voice firm.

He shot an incredulous look at his daughter. "What do you _mean '_no'?" he yelled.

"I said no. Edward is my boyfriend, and we love each other. We're both eighteen. You can't stop me from seeing him," she said in a strangely calm voice.

He reared back, in obvious shock. "Well, if that's the case... you refuse to follow my rules? Then you're no longer allowed to live here," he said in a tone of finality.

Bella's head shot back like she'd been slapped, and my jaw dropped open. Neither of us had ever seen Charlie so furious. I was still standing there like an idiot with the pillow pressed against me, trying to blend into the wall.

Charlie's wrath dissipated as suddenly as it had come on. I watched as he turned and left the room, his shoulders hunched like an old man.

Bella had tears streaming down her face as she stood frozen. I walked up behind her and found my pants, putting them on quickly. I stood and wrapped my arms around her from behind, trying to warm her and break her out of her shock.

"It'll be okay, honey. I promise." I whispered.


	12. Real Ch 12 Parting Sorrow

**Disclaimer: Don't own. So sad. **

_Previously on Peyton Place... err, I mean Take One for the Team..._

_He reared back, in obvious shock. "Well, if that's the case... you refuse to follow my rules? Then you're no longer allowed to live here," he said in a tone of finality._

_Bella's head shot back like she'd been slapped, and my jaw dropped open. Neither of us had ever seen Charlie so furious. I was still standing there like an idiot with the pillow pressed against me, trying to blend into the wall._

_Charlie's wrath dissipated as suddenly as it had come on. I watched as he turned and left the room, his shoulders hunched like an old man._

_Bella had tears streaming down her face as she stood frozen. I walked up behind her and found my pants, putting them on quickly. I stood and wrapped my arms around her from behind, trying to warm her and break her out of her shock._

"_It'll be okay, honey. I promise." I whispered._

BPOV

I sniffled repeatedly, trying to hold back the tears watering up my eyes as I packed my bag. I didn't want to move out; it felt as if I was being deserted by my family.

Edward sat beside my suitcase on the bed, watching me with wary and concerned eyes. I couldn't look at him because I was afraid if I did, I would lose the tenuous grip I had on my control. I just carried on shoving things into the huge bag, hoping that Charlie would come back and tell me I could stay here.

No such visit came, and sooner than I could have thought possible, I had my things packed and ready to go. I wasn't taking everything, but my bedroom still looked incredibly bare and depressing as I stood in the middle of it like a lost child.

Edward took my things out to his car, leaving me alone. My eyes wandered around the room, recalling all the memories Edward and I had made in this room over the course of our relationship. I felt the tears slide silently down my face as I gave in to my heartbreak.

Edward slipped into the room quietly, wrapping me up in his strong, steady presence. He tucked my head under his chin and rested his head on top of mine while he stroked my hair comfortingly. I let the tears flow, washing down my cheeks and soaking into his shirt.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I promise," he whispered into my ear.

"I c..c...can't believe he kicked me out!" I cried, my voice shaking with my tears.

"I know, honey. But it'll all work out, you'll see. Now come on, I called my parents and asked if you could stay with us for a while and they said it would be okay," he said quietly.

"What did you tell them?" I asked, surprised. I very much doubted Edward would tell them I got kicked out for having sex with him, but I never knew. Edward was very close to Carlisle and Esme, after all.

"I told them I would explain in the morning," he replied, his hands coming to rest on my cheeks as he lifted my head so he could look me in the eye. "I love you, so much. Do you know that?" he said sincerely.

"I love you too," I said weakly. He just nodded and brushed a kiss meant for comfort along my lips, squeezing my cheek gently.

I stepped back and picked up my purse, nodding to him that I was ready to go. It was late and I was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. I wasn't sure what the next day would bring, but I sincerely hoped that it would be a thousand times better than tonight.

Edward led me outside to his car that was chock full of my stuff. I climbed in and he ran around the other side. I was relieved and disappointed that Charlie had left while I packed; his rejection of me made my heart break all over again.

The drive to Edward's house felt entirely too short as I fidgeted in my seat, worrying about the reception I could expect from his parents. I'd always loved Carlisle and Esme, but this wasn't exactly a fantastic situation and I definitely didn't want them to feel disappointed in me once they found out the whole story.

Edward laid a comforting hand over mine as we walked into the house. I looked around quickly, realizing that most of the lights were off and nobody was waiting for us. Edward looked at me and shrugged, and we walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

I wanted so desperately to sleep in Edward's bed with him, but I knew that would probably be beyond the Cullens' hospitality, so I trudged down the hallway to the guest bedroom. It was decorated tastefully in soothing seafoam greens and sky blue. I saw a pile of clean towels folded neatly on the bed with a small note on top. Curious, I crossed to the bed and picked up the note.

_Bella,_

_We're so glad to have you here. No matter what has happened, please know that you will always be welcome here. _

_Love, Esme_

I felt the tears return as I stared down at the simple and heartfelt note. I couldn't imagine such unquestioning kindness, but here it was staring me in the face. I could hear Edward down the hall in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

I set the note down and grabbed a towel, walking down to peek my head into the bathroom. I smiled slightly as I watched him brush his teeth; foam was coating his lips as he diligently scrubbed away with his toothbrush. He winked at me in the mirror, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Do you need a toothbrush?" he asked after he spit into the sink. I shook my head no and set my towel down, walking up behind him so I could wrap my arms around his waist from behind. I laid my head down in the middle of his back and inhaled deeply, taking in his comforting scent.

"I need to take a shower," I said quietly into his back.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked. I nodded and he turned around to give me a hug. He kissed the top of my head and I lifted myself up on my tip toes to give him a real kiss.

"Thank you," I said simply. He smiled gently, his eyes sad as he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I turned the water on in the shower and stripped down before climbing in.

My shoulders were as hard as rocks, and my head ached fiercely. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a week, but I knew I would have to face the music come the morning.

I was definitely sure that my father had already called my mother to tell her about the incident, and she would expect to hear my side before she made a decision about her feelings on the matter. I could only hope she was on my side, because right now I felt like an old piece of dirty chewing gum stuck to the bottom of my father's shoe.

I washed my hair with Edward's soap, smiling at the scent of sandalwood and mint filling my senses. I'd definitely sleep better tonight thanks to my hair and skin smelling like him, that was for sure.

The black cloud hovering over me lifted slightly a that positive thought, and I realized that perhaps I should try and see more silver linings around that cloud.

So my life was shitty right now as far as my family and living situation went, but at least I had a place to stay while I figured it out. I still had Edward and my friends, and they were all wonderful. I couldn't imagine a better way for things to end up in this situation, because having Edward meant I still had everything my heart was set on.

I finished showering and toweled off before wrapping the lush purple guest towel around myself, tucking the ends between my breasts. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

Edward was leaning against the wall outside, waiting for me. He was in flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else, and he looked absolutely wonderful. I went to him and promptly buried my head in his chest, soaking him in.

"Is there anything I can do for you before we go to bed?" he pleaded solicitously.

I pulled back and looked up at him, nodding. "I need help putting my moisturizer on," I said with a serious face.

Edward smirked when he realized I wasn't asking for something serious, and he took my hand to lead me back down to the guest bedroom. He pulled my peaches and cream lotion from my overnight bag and plopped down on the bed, patting the space next to him. "Come here," he said. I padded over to the bed and hopped up. Edward pulled my feet onto his lap and began to massage the lotion into them with strong, firm hand motions.

I groaned with the release of the tension held in my foot muscles. Edward had truly magic hands, and I wasn't one to turn him away when he was in the mood to dole out massages.

He told me to lay back on the bed and I did. Edward climbed up and straddled my lower back as he dug his hands into the muscles that were made rock-hard by all the stress of the evening. I sighed and groaned in complete bliss as he administered an amazing full body massage over the next hour or so.

I heard Edward whispering something to me as he tucked the blankets around me. I sniffled and turned my head into the pillow, too sleepy to bother with conversation. He snapped off the bedroom light and I heard him leave quietly, shutting the door gently behind him.

The next morning was going to be a real bitch, or so I thought.

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I'm super fuckin' tired. It's like 3 am and I'm on four hours of sleep! I'm insane!**

**Anyway, you've all been so wonderful with your reviews and your support, so I hope this chapter was worth the wait I forced upon you. **

**Okay, quick to bed for me because I am no longer making any sense to myself!-HIE**


	13. Sacred Place

**ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!?!?!?!?**

**Sorry, don't know where that came from. Huh. How silly of me. **

**Anyway, I am seriously apologetic for how long I've let my multi-chapter stories go without updates. I have been lost in the land of one-shots for contests. If you would _pleeeeeeeeease_ go read my entries for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest, I have three: Never a Bride, The Boy With the Pig Face, and The Virginity Pact. For the Valentine's Day contest, I have Seducing Doctor Cullen. **

**Seducing Doctor Cullen and The Boy With the Pig Face are a departure for me, because they are both Edward/Jasper stories. Now, now, I know you girls secretly love seeing two cute boys kiss just as much as I do. And if you don't, that's cool. But just give these stories a chance anyway, will ya? Pretty please? **

**Anyway! I would like to say thank you to everyone who reads this story. It began in my head as a stupid little unlikely idea with a flimsy plot, and now it has tons of readers and reviews. It tickles me and makes my day every time I get a review. I am, sadly, addicted to your kind words. Oh well. I wonder if there's a replacement drug I can take for it? **

**For those of you who have read The Virginity Pact and liked it, please note that I have already finished the next chapter for it and will work on the third shortly. They will be up after the contest is over, so that's something you can look forward to if you wanted to read more. **

**Holy guacamole, this A/N is too long! Sorry!**

BPOV

I awoke to a rare sunny morning, complete with the sun shining through the lace curtains and little birds singing sweetly. I wondered how the weather could be so beautiful when my internal mood was like a great big storm cloud.

I stretched my limbs and yawned, ready to get out of bed. I found my bathroom stuff and grabbed one of Esme's guest towels before heading to the bathroom so I could take a shower before I went and hunted Edward down for a good morning kiss.

I heard Esme and Carlisle's voices, along with Edward's smooth timbre coming from the kitchen downstairs. Even after reading Esme's welcoming words last night, I worried that they wouldn't want me here once they heard the reason for Charlie kicking me out.

I drug out my morning routine as long as possible, but eventually I ran out of things to tweeze, shave, brush, and primp. I'd officially spent more time on getting ready this morning than I had for my entire high school years combined.

With a great, gusty sigh, I descended the stairs like a man walking to the electric chair. Edward was seated at the breakfast table with his parents, and everyone looked grim, indeed. I felt the tension harden in my shoulders as I crossed the floor as quietly as possible; perhaps if I didn't make a sound, nobody would turn to look at me.

No such luck.

My foot hit a creaky floorboard, and the Cullens turned to me collectively. I tried to hide behind my hair before I remembered that I had it pinned back, away from my face...the very face that was currently afflicted with throbbing red cheeks.

"Good morning, Bella!" Esme chimed, her face open and welcoming while her eyes twinkled with amusement. I smiled back at her tentatively before turning to look at Edward and Carlisle. Edward's father was never stern, but his eyes held a slight frown that worried me. I was sure now that Edward had spilled the beans on the circumstances of my expulsion from my father's household.

"Did you sleep well, Bells?" Edward asked with a charming smile.

I nodded, afraid to speak.

"Isabella, please join us. We're having Esme's famous pancakes," Carlisle offered, his voice smooth and melodic. My nerves climbed higher when I noted the fact that he only ever referred to me by my full name when he was in a bad mood.

I took a seat at the table and shifted around uncomfortably. Esme placed a plate with a stack of steaming, fluffy pancakes in front of me. Edward handed me the syrup, and I smothered the plate with it.

Just as I was taking a big bite, Esme broke the silence. "So, Bella, what are you planning to do now?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Mom!" Edward scolded.

I gulped, choking on my food. Edward, ever the helpful one, was ready with a glass of orange juice. I slugged down the entire glass before turning to face her.

"Why, Edward, I wasn't trying to be nosy. I was only trying to be open with Bella!" she exclaimed, her face scandalized by her son's tone.

"Er, it's okay. Um, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do now. I haven't really thought about it," I replied. My eyes were still watering from choking, so I probably looked pitiful.

"Well, dear, I'm sure that things will work out. It's okay if you need to stay here for awhile," Esme said as she patted my hand comfortingly.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and all eyes shifted to him. "Edward, Bella, it's not that I don't like the fact that the two of you have gotten together; however, I feel that it would be irresponsible to allow Bella to live here under these circumstances," he said, his voice grave.

Edward's hands dropped to the table, causing the cutlery and glasses to jump and clink. "Dad! I can't believe this; I could have _lied_ to you about what happened, but I chose to be honest with you both and now you're going to turn this against Bella? She wasn't the only one caught, you know," he said in a raised voice.

"Now, son, just hear me out. I love Bella like she's our own. God knows she's been running through this house forever. All the same, we're also good friends with Charlie and I just think it would be undermining his authority over Bella if we were to have her here. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he replied.

"Dad, if she goes, then _I_ go. I can't just leave her out in the cold. There's no fucking way!" he ground out, his fist clenching on the table.

Esme's gasp was audible. I wondered if Edward dropped F bombs around his parents often.

Carlisle's face went from shock to outrage and then onto concern in a scant moment of time. "If that's how you want it to be, then we won't stop you, son."

Edward's cheeks were flushed with anger, and I wanted to comfort him, but I knew that now was not the time. Esme's eyes were downcast, staring at her hands twisting around each other in her lap. I knew she wouldn't dispute her husband in front of us, because that was no way to present a united front.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen," I whispered brokenly. I couldn't allow the desperate tears to fall in front of them, so I quickly pushed my chair back and ran upstairs to the guest bedroom. I shut the door tightly and laid on the bed, finally allowing the tears to fall.

My situation was looking hopeless, indeed. I was eighteen, a legal adult, but I was still in high school and I didn't have any money of my own. Trying to get an apartment or rent a room was entirely out of the question unless I got a really amazing part-time job.

However, I knew that would cause my grades to slip and I might lose out on some scholarships I would need for college.

A soft knock sounded on my door, and I sat up quickly, drying my tears. "Come in," I croaked.

Esme's head popped in the room, and I found myself welcoming her soothing presence. "I'm sorry about Carlisle, Bella. He truly does like you, but he doesn't want to anger Charlie because they're friends," she said sadly.

"I guess I can understand that, it's just that I don't really know what to do now," I replied honestly without looking her in the eye.

Esme's soft hand perched on my shoulder while her fingertips stroked the ends of my hair. I felt the tears threaten once more, because her gentle nature was nothing like my mother's flighty forgetfulness. I wished that, for once, my mother could be the one here comforting me with soft words and touches.

"I know you're probably feeling really lost and confused, but I have a solution that I think may help," she said quietly.

I sniffled, looking up at her. "...yeah?" I encouraged.

"Edward's looking at apartments as we speak, actually," she said with a bright smile.

My mouth dropped open. "I..I didn't think he was _seriously_ considering moving out!" I cried in alarm.

"Bella, he loves you. We know this. Carlisle may be angry right now, but he'll see the light soon. After all, he _is_ being a bit hypocritical," she said with a conspiratorial twinkle in her eye.

My mind jumped back to Edward looking at apartments. "Wait, so he's going to get an apartment?" I asked.

"Yes, and when he finds one I'll sign the papers with you. I know it's hard to rent without any credit history, so you'll need a co-signer to vouch for your dependability," she replied, still stroking my hair softly.

I was flabbergasted that Esme would be so willing to help her son move out with the Jezebel that had been caught boffing him in her father's house in the first place. I felt a tidal wave of love and gratitude wash over me.

"Esme... you're too kind..." I began, the tears returning full force now.

She waved me off with a hand. "Oh, shush. I love you like my own daughter, just as I soon expect you will be," she said as she lifted my left hand and touched my promise ring from Edward. I jumped and snatched my hand away in embarrassment.

I tried to change the subject. "Why are you being so helpful?" I asked, a little awed.

Esme's smile amped up a notch and her eyes burned with amusement. "_Well_, Edward doesn't really know the entire story of how his father and I met," she began.

"Go on," I said, curious now.

"When I was a senior in high school, I went to a college party with one of my girlfriends. We were young, it was the seventies..." she trailed off, looking at me nervously.

I waved my hand. "I get it, you were totally stoned," I joked.

"Actually, yes, I was. All I remember from the party is seeing Carlisle for the first time. He walked in, looking so dreamy with his long blond hair and big blue eyes. He took my breath away..." she went on, but her eyes were dreamy instead of guarded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, we flirted and I started seeing him, but he was a college student. My father didn't like me dating anybody, let alone an 'older man,' so we dated in secret until I was eighteen. About a week before graduation, he walked in on us having sex." Esme was chuckling now, lost in her memories.

"Oh man, what happened?" I asked.

"He went _nuts_, just like Charlie apparently did. The only difference is, I didn't get kicked out... I screamed that I was leaving since he couldn't respect my adult wishes. I stormed off into the night on the back of Carlisle's Harley, and that was that. We got married in Vegas two weeks later," she finished, her eyes bright with happiness and nostalgia.

"Wow," I breathed. "Did your dad ever come around?" I inquired, wondering if Charlie could ever get over my own similar situation.

"Oh, yeah... about ten years later, when Edward was born and Carlisle was a doctor making enough money to support us well. My father came to us, hat in hand, and admitted that Carlisle was a good man and he could see how good he was for me," she replied, grasping my hand to imply that Charlie would hopefully do the same someday.

"That's...amazing," I said, an unexpected bout of laughter welling up in my chest.

We both laughed until we had tears streaming down our eyes. I didn't stop until Edward rapped lightly on the door before poking his head in. He looked confused at first, and then smiled when he saw how happy I was. "Hey," he said softly.

Esme patted my thigh and gave me an encouraging smile. "I'll just leave you two to iron things out," she said. She stopped at the door and turned back to me. "Oh, and Bella?" she said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Just so you know... Vegas is _really_ tacky," she said with a wink and a grin.

After she left, Edward sat on the bed next to me, hugging me close. I buried my head in his shoulder and took a deep breath, instantly comforted by his scent. "What was _that_all about?" he asked, his forehead creased in confusion.

I lifted my head and smiled at him with watery eyes. "Oh, Esme was just telling me about how your grandfather caught _her_ in bed with her boyfriend and she rode off to Vegas on the back of the boyfriend's Harley," I replied with a mischievous grin.

"Ew! I don't wanna know that about my mom!" Edward exclaimed before slapping his hands over his eyes and shuddering violently.

"_Oh_, it gets worse! The boyfriend was_ totally_ your dad!" I said, pulling his hands off his face as laughing.

"Nasty! Oh god!" he shouted. His over-exaggerated antics gave me yet more reason to laugh, and soon we were both rolling around on the bed, clutching our sides.

After we calmed down a bit, Edward hauled me up against his side and we stayed that way while we talked. "So your mom said you were looking at apartments?" I asked.

He kissed my temple softly. "Yes. I know we're not married yet, but I think it could be okay if we lived with each other under the circumstances..." he began.

"I'm okay with living together. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go," I said, feeling relieved and excited at the prospect of moving in with Edward.

"Are you sure? Because we can get a two bedroom, you know," he replied, sounding slightly nervous.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked down at him. His eyes were worried. "Are you worried about us living together?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "I was just afraid you wouldn't be ready," he said.

I thought about that for a moment.

"I'm ready," I responded honestly.

He sat up and brushed the hair away from my jaw before kissing me tenderly. "Good, because we already have a few appointments for today," he informed me.

I nodded and leaned into him for another kiss. I didn't know how we would work this out, but I figured we could find a way. I'd get a job, and I knew Edward had some money from his grandmother, so we would be okay.

At least I _hoped_ we would.

EPOV

I was the last one to sign the rental papers for our brand new apartment in downtown Forks, right next to the high school. It wasn't exactly a _nice_ place, but it held a certain charm.

Considering the fact that it was over the only operating auto mechanic shop in the entire town, it was surprisingly tidy, if a bit dated. The kitchen looked like it was out of a 1960's Sears catalog, complete with the pea-green appliances and Formica counter tops. There were little frilly curtains hanging throughout the entire apartment, but at least it came furnished.

I finished signing my name and handed the manager a check for the first and last month's rent. Bella's hand gripped mine and I squeezed hers gently in return. "Edward, I hate that you're paying for this," she said worriedly.

"Shh, it's fine," I soothed. Esme smiled at me approvingly, and I mouthed "thank you" to her for helping us get the apartment. She nodded and quickly swiped a single tear from the corner of her eye.

Carlisle was standing next to the front door, his arms crossed over his chest as he frowned slightly. I could hear him muttering things like, "Just wait 'til Charlie...can't believe my son is...she's a nice girl..."

I stood up and walked around the apartment as Bella called Alice and Rosalie. I stopped short when I realized something entirely serious that we had forgotten.

"Bella! Have you talked to Rosalie or Emmett at all this week?" I asked.

"No, why?" she replied, before gasping. "Oh no!" she said. She dialed Rose's phone number and we both waited as everyone watched us curiously.

"Are you still in Vegas?" Bella asked breathlessly. Her eyes shot to mine as she shook her head at me.

"Did you...?" she trailed off, and I saw she was too afraid to even ask if they'd actually gotten married.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled at me. She again shook her head and we slumped down onto our new orange couch together. "Thank _god_!" she exclaimed.

Rosalie must have taken offense to this sentiment, because I could hear her angry squawking through the phone. I grabbed it away from Bella and spoke over her deliberately. "Heya, Rose. If you'd like to see our new place, you should come over now," I said.

That shut her up, as she'd had no idea about what had happened in the past couple days. Tomorrow was Wednesday, and we had the entire rest of the week off due to the teacher conferences. I knew we could probably expect a five-day party at our new place once everyone showed up.

We didn't have to wait long, obviously. Carlisle and Esme had left just a few moments before Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all came storming up the stairs. Rosalie led the pack, pounding on the door with great force. "Bella! Edward! Open up, you secretive assholes!" she shouted.

I winced and looked out the window to see if she'd disturbed any neighbors. Nobody stirred, so I left to let them in. Jasper and Emmett pounded me on the back as they entered and the girls ran to find Bella in our new bedroom.

The only piece of furniture that was entirely new was the bed. It was a king-sized gaudy monstrosity of wrought iron and crushed red velvet. The velvet had to go, but the bed was comfortable, so we were okay with it.

I sat on the couch and turned the T.V. to the football game while the guys asked me a ton of questions. I gave them the quick and dirty version, and both of them laughed and joked at my expense for getting caught with my pants down in front of Bella's father.

The girls came out of the bedroom and settled into the living room with us. We decided to order a pizza and watch a movie, so I walked into the kitchen to call the pizza place. I turned around when Alice crept up behind me.

"Hey, half-pint," I teased.

Alice's face scrunched up comically as she said, "Very funny, Red-ward!" Alice was absolutely horrible at making up nicknames, but they never failed to amuse. She'd tried to dub me "Red-ward" last summer after I had my growth spurt, because I was now officially about a foot taller than her. She said I was like a redwood tree, but the nickname was just too silly to fit.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering how you guys plan on affording this...this life," she said with concern in her eyes.

I smiled and pulled her into a brotherly hug. "Don't worry, Ali Baba, Bella and I will be just fine," I said, using one of my own countless nicknames for her.

She hugged me back tightly before pulling away. "Yeah, I guess you could always sell that huge fucking blue diamond masquerading as an _aquamarine_ on Bella's finger," she said with falsely innocent wide eyes.


	14. Love is a Battlefield

**A/N: I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your encouraging words. I'm happy with the direction this story is taking and I hope all of you are too:) **

**That being said, there'll be a little bit of the thing that's been missing from the last few chapters... smut;) ONWARD!**

**EPOV**

"Did you know that we are now _all alone_ in our very own apartment, Edward?" Bella asked me with a mischievous grin. I knew exactly where this was headed.

"That we are, my dear. Whatever should we do now that all of our friends are gone?" I asked her in an innocent tone.

Bella's grin widened and she hopped onto my lap. We were still sitting on the couch in our living room, which was currently covered in the debris of our impromptu house-warming party. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had left a few minutes ago and we were both exhausted at the idea of having to clean up the mess.

"I can think of a few things," she said suggestively.

I _definitely_ liked the sound of that. My hands were on her hips in an instant, bringing her into direct contact with my sudden erection. Bella's mouth descended upon mine and I gripped her hard, rocking up into her as our tongues dueled for dominance.

She smelled like a mixture of cardboard boxes and lilacs, and I couldn't get enough of her. She had her hands buried in my hair as she turned and twisted on my lap, making me so hot I felt sweat beading between my shoulder blades.

"We...don't...even...have...to move...this...to the bedroom," she panted between kisses. I felt my dick harden even more at her words; she was completely right. No matter how shitty this situation was, we at least had this freedom to look forward to.

I pulled back and smiled at her as I pushed her back until she was leaning on the coffee table. I made quick work of her shirt and pants, leaving her bra on. I could see the wet patch forming on her panties, and I was transfixed by the sight.

Bella looked confused until I pulled her underwear off and brought her legs up to drape over my shoulders. She laid back on the table and whimpered as my tongue began tasting her inner thighs, building the anticipation for what was to come... or rather, _who_.

I blew over her wet folds and watched in fascination as she shuddered. My tongue delved into her wet pussy, ready to taste and tease. I watched from the corner of my eye as her eyes closed in ecstasy, and felt myself throb as she didn't even bother to smother her beautiful moans.

"Edward!" she gasped as her legs locked around me. I smiled into her lips and kept pushing and flicking my tongue over her, making her arch her hips up into my mouth. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table now, her head tossing back and forth as I devoured her.

I didn't want this to end too soon, so I pulled back and leaned into the couch, bringing Bella with me. She was shaking as she began tearing at my shirt, ripping some of the buttons off. My teeth scraped against her neck and collarbone as her tiny hands went to work on my jeans.

When I was finally free, I didn't even get the chance to kick my pants off all the way before Bella plunged herself down onto my painfully hard cock. I bit back a moan before I remembered I didn't need to worry about being quiet now.

Bella began to bounce up and down with her beautiful breasts jiggling mere inches from my face. I swallowed my drool and bent my head to lave her chest with my eager tongue as she threw her head back and arched her neck.

Our moans mingled together as I helped her keep the rhythm she'd begun. I felt myself getting closer to the edge and I wanted to take her with me.

"Come for me, baby," I panted.

Bella's whimpers turned into full-blown screams as I increased my thrusts, pushing into her fiercely. I watched her face as she came apart in my arms, yelling my name hoarsely. I followed her, pumping into her one last time as I filled her up, my eyes finally closing from the intense pleasure.

Her head dropped onto my sweaty shoulder, and I hugged her close. I whispered words of love to her while our breathing calmed. Even if were exiled from our houses, I felt that I was at home now more than ever before.

_Home_.

When Monday dawned, we rolled out of bed and got ready for school together. We grinned at each other while we brushed our teeth, our mouths full of foam. I watched in wonder as Bella did her hair and chose her outfit, saying she wanted to look nice for me.

We made it to school on time, and from the looks on people's faces, our predicament had been spread around town over the weekend. I hated that Bella was being subjected to so much malicious curiosity, but there really wasn't much I could do to stop the gossips from trashing us.

I heard snippets of conversation all through my morning classes, and I imagined that Bella was likely being torn apart by all the catty girls in our grade. There were many theories about our situation, including one in which Bella was "knocked up" and Charlie kicked her out. Another rumor was that we'd been arrested for having sex in the back of the police cruiser.

Honestly, I could never figure out why people were so fascinated with other people's misfortunes. I may be happy to live with Bella, but I knew that the happiness would be tempered by the looming responsibilities coming our way... such as the rent check that would be due in a couple of weeks.

We met up at lunch and I could tell by her face that she'd been put through the ringer. I hugged her close and whispered soothing nonsense into her ear until felt her shoulders relax. We held onto each other tightly for another moment before she pulled away.

"I'm going job hunting with Alice, so I have to go," she told me.

I nodded. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle. I guess I'll see you in class?" I asked. Bella nodded back and we kissed goodbye.

I tried to get my head straight as I drove to the clinic to speak with my father. I knew he wasn't angry with me, but I could tell that he was disappointed in me, and it made me feel horrible. The free clinic was in a shabbier part of town, but it was just close enough to the school that I could go there during my lunch.

I found Carlisle in the employee lounge, reading a newspaper. He looked tired, and there was a frown on his face. He looked up when he saw me enter, and I thought that I saw his eyes light up for a moment before he greeted me. "Edward, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I'm on lunch," I replied, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "I just wanted to come see you, because I know you're upset with me and I really wish you weren't."

My father sighed and re-folded his newspaper before setting it down on the table. He gestured for me to sit down in the chair next to his, and as I got settled, he began to speak. "I just know how much you're taking on, son. I want so much for you, and I worry that you won't get it now."

"If only Charlie hadn't kicked Bella out..." I began.

Carlisle cut me off. "But he did, and he had every right to. Bella is his daughter, and she was living in his house. That demands a certain amount of respect, and he even told me that he'd warned you not to fool around under his roof. I expected better of you, Edward, and _that_ is why I am so disappointed in you," he explained.

I hung my head; he was right, of course. "But I love her, Dad. I didn't do it to disrespect Charlie, I did it because I need to be with her and she needs to be with me, too," I replied quietly.

"I know you love each other, but living on your own is a whole lot of responsibility. You've got bills to pay now; rent, utilities, food... those things don't come cheap," he warned.

"What do you want to do about my car?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

He sighed. "You can keep your car, Edward. I'm not mad at you, and I don't want to make this harder on you than it already will be. I just feel that it's time you learned that your actions will have consequences, whether you're prepared to deal with them or not. Just be thankful that it isn't an unplanned pregnancy or something even worse. I just want you to figure these things out, but I also want you to promise me something," he said.

I exhaled, relieved. "Of course, anything."

He looked me in the eye and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Promise me that, no matter what, you _will_ go to college. I'll help you if I can, but you need to do this...not just for yourself, but for your future with Bella."

"I promise," I replied seriously. He gave me a small, relieved smile and dropped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me in for a hug.

"You're a man now, my boy. I just hope everything works out," he said into my shoulder.

I pulled back and sucked in the sadness. It wasn't like I was leaving him, for crying out loud. I smiled crookedly at him. "So what do I do now?" I asked.

Carlisle stood up and tossed the folded newspaper onto my lap. "I suggest you find a job," he replied.

The next day, I came home from school to find Bella sitting on the couch with Alice and Rosalie. They were doing homework and chatting about girl stuff, so I hightailed it to our bedroom to get out of their way.

Bella followed me into the bedroom and gave me a confused look. "Why aren't you at practice?" she asked me with a frown.

I heaved a sigh and dropped down on the foot of the bed. "I quit the team," I admitted.

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "You _what?_ Edward, how can you quit the team? You need the scholarships!" she yelled.

I jerked my head toward the door and put my finger over my lips to tell her to be quiet. "Do you want everyone to hear this?" I hissed under my breath.

Bella came and sat down next to me on the bed. "Edward, why would you quit the team?" she asked, quieter this time.

"I got a job," I told her simply.

"What? Where?" she asked, turning towards me on the bed.

"I'm going to work with Emmett at his dad's auto shop," I said. I couldn't look at her now, knowing what she might be thinking.

"But Edward, is that even something you want to do?" she asked sadly.

I looked her in the eye then. "It may not be something I _want_ to do, but it is something I _need_ to do. We're on our own now, Bella, and I can't afford to turn down a decent job just because I don't want to do it," I explained.

"But I thought..." she began in a small voice.

I cut her off, saying, "Listen, I know that this sucks, and I know that you miss Charlie, but this is what happens. We were careless and we didn't think about how our actions would affect us. My father was right when he wouldn't let us live there."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, her eyes darting to the door where we could hear Rosalie and Alice laughing about something.

"I mean that we disrespected your father by having sex in his house. We should have listened to him when he warned us not to...it was careless of me, and I owe him an apology," I told her.

Bella pulled back and gaped at me. "Edward, we're teenagers. Sneaking around and having sex is what teenagers _do_!" she said.

"No, that's what _other_ teenagers do. You and I were both raised differently than that, and you know it. Anyway, it doesn't matter now because we're here and we need to make the best of things, no matter what happens," I replied.

She looked at me with a sad expression on her face. "But your scholarships..." she whispered.

"I may not get to go to an ivy league school, but I know that we can afford to go to UW," I replied.

Bella's shoulders began to shake and I saw tears dripping from beneath her lashes. "I've ruined your future, haven't I?" she whimpered brokenly.

"Hey," I said, dipping my finger beneath her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet mine. "_You_ are my future, Bella. This may not be the adventure we had in mind, but this is the adventure we have now, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Bella's beautiful brown eyes softened and I watched her mouth quiver. "I love you, Edward," she said.

"I love you too, Bella. We'll be okay, I know it. We'll be _better_ than okay," I told her, bringing her in for a kiss.

We certainly had our work cut out for us.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, I switched word processors and this Open Office biznass sucks on the error-catching front. So, what do you think of this mess? Let me know your thoughts, and thank you once again for reading my little story:)**


	15. What the?

**A/N: Oh man, I am so sorry you guys! It's been ages since I've updated this story, I know, I know! I have been completely slammed with school, and I just haven't really had any spare time and energy to put into my stories. I suck, I know. **

**Hopefully this will make up for it... **

_Previously: _

_Bella's shoulders began to shake and I saw tears dripping from beneath her lashes. "I've ruined your future, haven't I?" she whimpered brokenly. _

"_Hey," I said, dipping my finger beneath her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet mine. "You are my future, Bella. This may not be the adventure we had in mind, but this is the adventure we have now, and I wouldn't trade it for the world." _

_Bella's beautiful brown eyes softened and I watched her mouth quiver. "I love you, Edward," she said. _

"_I love you too, Bella. We'll be okay, I know it. We'll be better than okay," I told her, bringing her in for a kiss. _

_We certainly had our work cut out for us. _

**And now I will begin this chapter with a point of view I have never done before, so I hope I do it justice. **

Charlie POV

It was Saturday, and I was lonely. Since I'd kicked Bella out of the house, things had been awful quiet around here. The dishes were piled up in the sink with crusty and moldy leftovers taking over the fridge. I didn't even bother to eat at home now that she was gone, instead opting to order a pizza or grab some grub down at the diner. The only thing I bothered to stock the fridge with was beer.

Sitting here all alone on a Saturday, watching a football game all by myself, feeling horrible about kicking out my one and only child was not my idea of a good time. My best friend Billy and his son thought I was an idiot for making Bella leave, and I agreed with them.

But, dammit, I'd told them not to mess around in my house! I was her damn father, and I should be able to have some say in her life, shouldn't I? She'd disobeyed me and what's worse, I'd thought that Edward kid had been a good guy up until I found him in bed as naked as a jaybird with my precious baby girl.

Ridiculous. I was so angry to see my sweet little girl naked with a boy. I couldn't believe that anybody would dare to lay a hand on her under her father's roof, and I wanted to make damn sure that she knew how disrespectful that bit of business really was.

I mean, sure, maybe kicking her out while she was still in high school was rough, but a man had to have some pride, didn't he? I couldn't allow her to try and pull one over on me, no way. This was serious business, and the last thing I wanted was for her to get her heart broken like I had happen to me when Renee up and left.

That thought led me down the bitter path of memory lane, and that was the last place I wanted to be. I swigged the rest of my beer and tossed the can on the table, belching. This was bullshit; I needed Bella to come back and make this house feel like a home again.

I'd just about made up my mind to go and apologize to her when a small knock sounded on the front door. My depressed demeanor lifted and an air of authority came over me as I anticipated one of my officers coming to give me some news, but when I opened the door I saw how wrong I was.

"What are you doing here, Renee?" I asked in an unpleasant voice. I still loved this woman, but she was such a flake back when we were together. Regardless, I'd never gotten over her or how she'd left me.

It occurred to me that I hadn't been able to tell her about Bella and That-Boy-Whose-Hands-I-Wanted-to-Cut-Off, but that wasn't my fault. I'd been calling her almost every day for the past two weeks, but her phone was shut off and she didn't have a forwarding number...that was just like Renee, always a ditz.

"I came here to see you," she said softly, her eyes downcast in a look of embarrassment. My cop's curiosity was piqued now, so I opened the door wider and let her come in. I inhaled deeply as she passed, taking in the old familiar scent of jasmine and spice. This surprised me, because it was the perfume that I used to buy for her when we were together over eleven years ago. As far as I'd known, she'd stopped wearing it after she left me.

"What do you want?" I demanded after she sat down. Renee's hands were clasped in her lap and I noticed then that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring anymore. My curiosity grew even more. One of her hands came up and brushed through the long brown hair that she'd passed on to our daughter. Her blue eyes looked strained and hopeful, and I was just too confused.

"Are you here to talk about Bella?" I asked, edging back over to my chair. I watched her eyes take in the mess surrounding me: piles of discarded bills, an old stack of fishing magazines, and a coffee table covered in empty beer cans. I winced, realizing how depressing this scene looked. I reached for the remote and clicked off the television so I could train my attention on her completely.

"What? Bella? No... I'm here to talk to you," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"About what?" I asked, surprised.

Her hands were twisted around the ribbon on her sun dress now. She refused to look at me. "I...I broke up with Phil," she reluctantly admitted.

The silence grew. I finally brought myself to inquire: "Why?"

Crickets. Tumbleweeds. Whistling empty wind.

"Because...because I realized something that shocked the living hell out of me," she grumbled, looking embarrassed again.

I groaned. I hated trying to get information out of Renee when she was being like this. "What is it, then?"

"I realized that I missed you. I've been running away from you all this time, Charlie. I've been such an idiot! I wasn't ready to be a wife and a mother so fresh out of high school, but I thought I could do it...for you. But I was wrong, and I wasn't able to be the wife that you deserved and the mother that Bella deserved. I should have told you that, but instead I ran...I just told you that it was Forks I wanted out of, but the truth was, I wanted to live a little before I settled down," she admitted in a windy gush of words.

I sat back, totally off-my-rocker stunned. What the fuck was this? "Hush...so it took you eleven fucking years to come to this realization, huh?" I finally growled. My hands gripped the armrests on my chair and I could see my knuckles whitening with the pressure.

She looked chagrined. "I know, I'm so stupid, Charlie. I just didn't really let myself think about it until Phil and I were getting closer to the wedding, you know? He kept pressuring me to pick a date and all of that, but I kept putting it off. I didn't realize what I really wanted until I went on this week-long trip to the forest to meditate and fast..." she trailed off at the murderous look on my face. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, the entire week, all I could think about or dream about was how safe and loved you always made me feel."

"So you think you can just come back after all these years and pick up where you left off?" I shouted incredulously, pushing myself up out of my chair in my anger.

She licked her lips nervously as her eyes darted up over my towering height. "I...I...please just listen to me, okay?" she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. "I was an idiot. I was selfish and young and confused and I just needed to clear my head, but the longer I stayed away, the harder it was to swallow my pride and come back."

I slumped back into my chair, feeling the wind taken out of my angry sails at the sight of her tears. "Go on," I sighed tiredly. I brushed my hands over my eyes, trying to keep myself from the sadness I saw on her face.

"After my trip, I knew that the only thing worse than swallowing my pride and risking rejection would be spending the rest of my life alone, knowing that I'm still in love with you but that I couldn't get past my own shit to come back and try to make it work," she finished, her voice deepening with conviction.

I sighed again and looked at her. She looked completely sincere and heartbroken, but I wasn't sure I was ready to comfort her yet. "So, you think you're still in love with me?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes showing a hint of the spark that I'd fallen in love with all those years ago. "Is it...too late?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know, Renee. I just don't know," I told her, hoping to convey the fact that I still loved her, but that I wasn't sure we could work this out after so long.

She stood up and walked over to me, her compact frame still lithe and graceful as always. I felt the familiar stir of desire that had driven me to such distraction in our youth as my eyes ran over her, taking in the sight of her breasts displayed beautifully by her red dress. Her legs were long, slender, and tanned. She smiled a little bit when my eyes returned to hers. "I've missed you, Charlie," she whispered huskily as she reached a hand out to me.

Damning myself to hell as the biggest idiot that ever walked, I reached out and gripped her hand in mine, tugging her into my lap. I buried my nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. I knew she could feel me harden in response to her scent, because she began squirming on my lap.

"Maybe we'll be okay, after all," she breathed before kissing me softly.

BPOV

A few weeks following Edward's disappointing news about quitting the team, I was spending a Saturday alone cleaning our apartment. The dishes had piled up over the course of our busy week, and the bathroom was filthy. I'd always thought Edward was a tidy soul like me, but I was apparently wrong; his clothes were piled on the bedroom floor and his sticky dishes were strewn across the living room. I huffed in irritation as I wandered around, picking up after my lovely boyfriend.

I had the music blasting through the DVD player while I cleaned, but over the noise I heard an insistent knock on the door. I crossed the living room and pulled it open, expecting my girls to be there with some silly girl day planned.

Instead, I saw my mother standing there looking completely radiant with a determined smile on her face. "Mom?" I asked, aware that I hadn't spoken to her since before this whole mess happened. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something," she said with a laugh. I gave her a confused look and she smiled brightly as she reached out and pulled my father into view by his ear. His face contorted in pain and embarrassment, but I noticed that he, too, looked better than I had seen him in some time.

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked. I hadn't seen or spoken to Charlie since the night he'd kicked me out, and I was completely floored to see him here now.

My mother released his ear and he stood in front of me, shuffling from foot to foot. He looked like a little boy who had been caught doing something naughty. "I came here to apologize," he grumbled under his breath.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I stepped back to let my parents into the apartment. I whispered a silent thank you up to the heavens that I was done cleaning in the main living area. I gestured to the couch and they both sat down, looking around before looking back at me. "Would you like anything to drink?" I offered, struggling to remember my manners.

"No, thank you," Renee replied with a beatific smile. She sure was happy, and I wondered why. I noticed that they were sitting on the same couch, close. Very close.

"Your dad has something to say," she informed me. I nodded dumbly and sank into the easy chair next to the television.

Charlie looked extremely uncomfortable, but he began to speak once my mom reached out and pinched him on the shoulder. "The thing is...I'm sorry for kicking you out. I shouldn't have. I reacted out of anger, and I wasn't thinking. Your mom and I want you to come back home," he said without looking at me.

I gasped, I gaped, and I looked like a dumbfounded idiot. "What? You want me to come home?" I asked, incredulous.

Charlie's head shot up and his anger flared a little. "I want you to stop this nonsense and get back on track with your future. That's what I want, young lady!" he growled.

Renee, ever the peacemaker, chimed in. "Hey, now, hey now. Let's just calm down. We need to talk about this like adults, okay?" she soothed.

I leaned back in my seat and Charlie did the same. He wouldn't look at me and I sighed miserably, my shoulders slumping as I remembered my conversation with Edward from a few weeks before. "You're right, Dad. I'm sorry. The truth is I should be the one apologizing to you. I shouldn't have done...that...in your house and I know now how disrespectful it was," I said timidly, my cheeks flushing in shame.

I looked up at him in the silence and saw both surprise and approval coloring my parents' expressions. "We're impressed," Renee said with a grin. "Who knew living on your own for a while would help you grow up so much?"

I snorted. My mother telling me how impressed she was that I was turning into a grown-up was incredibly hilarious. Charlie noticed my sarcastic expression and cut me off before I could say anything. "Remember who you're talking to," he warned with stern eyes.

Renee reached over and patted his arm, smiling at him sweetly. I felt confusion take over. "It's okay, honey. Bella's right; I haven't been the best example of mature adulthood. It just takes some of us longer than others, baby girl. I'm impressed because it took you about, oh, eleven years, two months, and four days less time than it took me to figure it all out," she said with a self-deprecating laugh.

Honey? What the hell was going on here? "Uh, what's going on here?" I asked, gesturing between the two of them to indicate their befuddling body language.

My mother blushed beautifully, completely unlike my hideous beet red blush, and looked down at her lap. My father reached over and slipped her hand into his. "Your mother and I are back together," he informed me with a confident smile on his face.

What the...? But my brain didn't even finish that thought, because the door opened and Edward came striding in.

"Honey, I'm hoooooome!" he belted in a horrible Ricky Ricardo accent as he smiled at me. My eyes widened as I tried to motion to my parents, whom he obviously hadn't noticed when he came in.

"Hello, Edward," my mother said calmly with a smile.

Edward's eyes darted to my parents in surprise. My dad looked like he wanted to kill him and my mother looked like she wanted to hug him. "Um, hi..." he said uncomfortably.

**A/N: Random, innit? I really wanted to try something different with Charlie and Renee. Everyone breaks em up, but I thought it would be fun to put em back together. Thoughts? I really hope you liked it. :-/**


	16. Heads Up Seven Up

**A/N: A gazillion years, right? I know. Sorry. I hope this makes up for the wait. **

**Oh...yeah...um, it's kinda DTE and DTB. I can't really be blamed, cuz man... let's just say I've been feeling inspired lately. Haha. Just be forewarned, I guess. You asked for sexin', and I gave you sexin'. You're welcome!;)**

**Thanks for reading!:) **

EPOV

"Did you fill out the application for the Meriwether Scholarship?" Bella asked me with her head down while she drew a line through an item on her list.

I sighed and rolled my neck in an attempt to get some of the kinks out. "Yeah, I finished it yesterday. I'm working on the Worthington Memorial Science Scholarship now," I replied tiredly.

She bit her lip and drew another line through the list. "Good. Thirty down, six more to go. If we get the Pell grants and the subsidized Stafford loans, we only have to cover a quarter of our tuition for UW," she said with an attempt at eagerness.

I groaned. "I doubt the FAFSA is going to come through for me, Bella. I'm still considered a dependent under my parents, and my dad just makes way too much money for me to get any help."

I hated to remind her of it, because she'd been so determined since Charlie and Renee showed up last weekend to ask her to come home. She refused and when we got home from school on Monday, she sat down at the kitchen table and spread out an entire stack of papers.

We'd been applying for scholarships, grants, and all other forms of financial aid ever since. I didn't mind doing this for us, but I also felt guilty that Bella was staying here because of me. If only I'd kept my hands off her, none of this would have ever happened and Bella would still be living at home with a future paid for by her parents.

I sighed and tried to ignore the voice inside my head that was telling me that I fucked up my own future big time as well. It wouldn't do any good to focus on what could have been; I needed to stay focused on what was happening now.

I looked up at Bella and took note of how weary she looked. I felt the need to pull her into my lap and soothe all her worries away. She worked so hard to keep me from giving in to despair every time I thought about how many years of school I had ahead of me to become a doctor. The cost of tuition alone was astronomical, not to mention the cost of books and other fees. Just applying to medical school would cost hundreds of dollars per application, and I knew I'd have to apply to multiple schools to ensure acceptance.

But that was at least four years off. Right now, I just needed to focus on getting enough money to pay for UW. I refused to consider the possibility that I might not get enough funds together to afford an education.

"You okay, hon?" Bella asked me with a concerned look on her face.

I groaned and dropped my pen to massage my neck. "This is all just so fucked up, you know? I mean, I know we shouldn't have had sex at your house, but seriously...why are our parents being such hard asses?" I griped.

She sighed and reached out to pat my hand. "I think I know what you need," Bella said with a sexy wink. She stood up and peeled her shirt off over her head. "Why don't you follow me? Let's just...relax."

My jaw dropped and my pants tightened. In the stress of the past week, we'd barely touched each other in a sexual way. Being an eighteen-year-old guy, my dick definitely noticed the lack of attention...so it was definitely understandable when I lunged after her without thinking and chased her into the bedroom while she giggled and evaded me.

I cornered her by the dresser and caged her in with my arms on either side of her. I growled playfully and nuzzled her neck while she squealed. "Edward! What's gotten into you?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. The question isn't what's gotten into me; it's what's going to get into you?" I replied with a devilish wiggle of my eyebrows.

She laughed and blushed at the same. Even with her newfound sense of sexual confidence, I was happy to see that I could still make Bella blush just by teasing her. I dropped my eyes to her chest and watched her glorious breasts rise and fall while my dick hardened even more.

"Whatcha gonna do now, big boy?" Bella whispered huskily while she reached out and gripped me through the front of my pants.

I groaned. "Fuck, Bella. Do you know how fucking hot you are right now? I'm so hard I could hammer nails," I replied hotly into the skin of her neck.

Bella shivered and her hand tightened on my cock. "You make me so hot, Edward." I whimpered when she let go of my dick to shove my t-shirt up and off my chest. I watched her fling it across the room with a wicked challenge glinting in her eye.

I pressed her back up against the dresser and rubbed my naked chest against hers. I moaned when her nipples hardened against my skin and reached up to massage her tits roughly with my palms. I wasn't feeling particularly gentle today.

Bella must have been feeling the same way, because she quickly tore at my pants without any finesse. I kept my chest up against hers while I covered her hands with my own, eager to get naked as quickly as possible. Once my pants were decorating the floor of our bedroom, I gripped her hips roughly and dug my fingers into her side while my mouth devoured hers with greed.

"Mmm, god, you taste so fucking good," I growled. Bella whimpered, egging me on. I know how much she loves it when I talk dirty to her. "I think about fucking you all day long, do you know that?" I said into her ear.

I felt Bella quivering while I dropped my hands to grope her ass. She was making all kinds of delicious noises while I manhandled her, and I fucking loved it. "I want these fucking pants off now!" I demanded.

She hurried to comply, but her hands were shaking too much. I pushed them away and ripped at the button and zipper, finally freeing her sweet pussy from the denim prison. I kicked the jeans away like they were a disgusting animal and wrapped my arms around her waist. I bent my knees slightly and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist in the process.

"God, Edward, I'm so wet!" she moaned breathlessly.

I let go of her hip with one hand and plunged my fingers deep into her pussy. "You sure are," I groaned as I dropped my head to her shoulder and bit her skin along her collarbone. "You want me to fuck you right here, right now, don't you?"

She whimpered and I took that as a yes, so without further ado, I positioned myself and shoved my throbbing cock deep into her weeping pussy. We both clenched our muscles in pleasure and I felt a gush of wetness from Bella soaking me while I pumped in and out of her furiously.

"Oh god, I wanna come so bad. I've been horny all fucking week," Bella admitted with her eyes clenched shut while I pounded her against the dresser. I knew it had to be digging into her back uncomfortably, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck, me too. I've been picturing bending you over our table in Biology and fucking you from behind, just like you like it," I hissed.

Bella's big brown eyes opened on mine and I saw the dark excitement there. "I wish you had," she breathed.

I felt my cock jump inside her as I thought about that hot fucking idea. I quickly pushed her legs from my waist and turned her around forcefully. "Hands on the dresser!" I commanded.

Belly complied, and I gripped her hips, pulling them back towards me while I kicked her legs apart. I shoved up into her roughly and we both moaned loudly. Bella's head was thrown back and I gripped the ends of her soft brown hair between my fingers while I fucked her harder and harder.

"You like this, don't you? You love it when I pound you. Say it!" I growled ruthlessly.

"Uhhhh! I fucking love it when you pound me!" she cried out.

I smiled in pleasure. "Now tell me who's fucking you. Who makes your pussy feel good?" I demanded.

Bella's pussy was clenching wetly around me while I shoved in and out of her, over and over. The dresser was slamming against the wall and I could hear my balls slapping against her clit in a frenzied rhythm. I was so close to coming, but I wanted Bella with me.

"You do! Fuck! Edward! Edward!" she screamed. "God, fuck me harder. Harder!"

I picked up the pace, slamming her with all my strength now. I released her hair and reached down to pinch and twist her nipples, making her cry out for more. After flicking them a few times, I licked my fingers and reached down to rub furious circles around her clit.

"You wanna come, baby?" I asked her huskily.

"Oh yeah, baby. Make me come!" she moaned.

I pinched her clit and I felt her pussy clamp down over my cock, milking me like a vice. I threw my head back and thrust into her, pumping my seed deep into her. "Ahhhhhhh," I moaned in ecstasy while I came.

Bella's whimpers were quieting now. I slid out of her and slapped her ass playfully. "You're amazing," I panted.

"Back atcha," she replied, just as breathlessly.

We grinned at each other before heading to the bathroom for a shower. I reached my hand out to grab hers and brought her in for a deep, grateful kiss. "You're so good for me, Bells. I don't know what I'd do without you," I told her.

Bella smiled before a frown took over her face. "You'd probably still be on the team, living with Carlisle and Esme, with your whole future paid for," she said sadly.

I brushed her hair back from her face when we got to the bathroom and looked down into her eyes. "Bella, that's all water under the bridge now. What matters is that we're here together, and if we went back home now it'd be a step backwards. I want to move forward with you, not back."

She dropped her eyes and my thumb brushed away the tear that had fallen silently. "Do you really mean that? Because I know Carlisle would let you move back home if you wanted to. Charlie would be happy to have me back to do his laundry and cook his dinner," she said bitterly.

I ran my fingers along her jaw. "Don't say that, babe. You know your father loves you; he's just not very good at showing it. I see the pride and love in his eyes whenever he looks at you; I would know, because I feel the same way whenever I look at you. You're such an amazing person and so beautiful inside and out. You know what you want, and you stand up for it. You make me so proud every single day, and I'm so grateful that you're here with me now. I know you're worried about our future, but as long as we have each other and we stay positive, we'll be okay. Okay?"

She nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "I just wish that our parents could be happy for us, you know?" she said helplessly.

I pulled her to me and hugged her tight. "I know, baby, I know. It'll just take time. They'll stop being mad when they see how well we're doing," I said optimistically, hoping it was the truth.

She grumbled. "I know. I just want them to be supportive. I don't think it's too much to ask, you know?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, it'll happen. If it makes you feel any better, we can go visit your parents this weekend and try to talk to them about it."

Bella wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my neck. "Okay."

I squeezed her tight before stepping aside so I could turn on the shower. "Good. Now get your sticky ass in this shower before your legs are glued shut. I have plans for your legs later," I teased with a smirk.

Bella squealed and slapped my arm playfully. "You pig!" she laughed.

"Oink oink!" I replied.

Bella just shook her head and stepped into the shower. I followed her in and smiled to myself. As long as our parents got off their high horses, I knew that everything would work out just fine.

The trick was convincing Bella that we would be okay.


	17. Riding Off Into the Sunset

**A/N: Nope, not dead. Just heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellishly busy. I think you should know I'm totally thieving time away from my Honors Contract and my English essay to write this, so I hope you love it. There, I said it. **

**:)**

**Oh, and... this is the last chapter. I know, I wasn't planning on it, but the way it flowed just seemed to make it end naturally. I hope you've enjoyed this story, as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone for reading it, reviewing it, and putting it on alert. I hope you will continue to read my other stories and yeah... thanks. :)**

EPOV

Bella and I were set to meet our parents at a restaurant for brunch so we could discuss the future. I watched, half-amused, while Bella paced in front of the closet like a drill sergeant; she was trying to pick out the most grown up and responsible-looking outfits as possible for the two of us. I didn't dare bring up the fact that we were going to be late if she didn't hurry up, because I'd lived with her long enough to know that you _never_ try to rush a woman.

Especially not when it comes to clothes. I'd observed enough to know that women (and by that, I mean all the women I'd ever met) appear to pick outfits based on all kinds of strange factors, such as their mood and the desired reaction they wished to inspire in their audience.

Don't ask why I know these things; the Association of Men would probably rescind my Man Card and I'd have to prove my mettle all over again by chewing nails and punching random strangers, all while scratching my balls.

_Anyway_, Bella finally picked an outfit for me and tossed it at my head without any finesse. Without a word, I stood up and dressed myself in the charcoal gray dress shirt and black slacks that my mother had bought for me last Easter. I kept my eyes glued to Bella's back as she cocked her hip out and tapped one bare foot in her impatience and indecision. She actually looked kind of cute from my perspective, but then again, that probably had a lot to do with the fact that her cute little body was barely covered by a black lack bra and panty set that I'd bought her last week (to celebrate, uhh...something, I'm sure..._definitely _not just because I wanted to see her in it or anything).

She huffed and finally yanked on a conservative black skirt and white sleeveless blouse. She looked like my mom on her way to a business meeting, but whatever. I'd be a dead man if I cracked any jokes in this current environment.

When she turned to ask for my opinion, I gave her a broad smile and told her she looked "very grown up indeed," and left it at that. We were on our way to the restaurant before we spoke again.

"Are you ready for my grumpy father?" Bella asked nervously.

I shot her a quick grin. "I'm ready if you are. Carlisle's been warming up, but he's still not exactly thrilled about all of this. I _hope_ that we can get all of this in a satisfactory place for everyone involved before we leave for school."

The good news was great news, in fact. Bella and I had both received quite a tidy sum of money through scholarships and grants that we'd worked our asses off applying for. After getting our acceptance letters from UW in the mail, we also found out from their financial aid department that we could do things like work study to round out our financial requirements.

We were vastly relieved and elated to hear such wonderful news, and I couldn't wait to share it with my parents. I knew everyone thought Bella and I were throwing away our futures out of foolish pride or whatever, but the two of us being together had really forced us to grow up and mature quicker than I would have thought possible.

If I knew one thing for certain, it was that our priorities were definitely straight. We didn't need our parents to come save us, and we didn't need to pray for miracles. Through our dedication and hard work, both in school and in applying for financial assistance, we'd managed to secure our futures in a way that would make it all the more gratifying when we achieved our goals.

Bella's hand was on my knee, and I could feel the damp, hot heat of her palm through my slacks. "Bella, honey, you need to calm down. We have good news to give our parents today," I told her soothingly.

She turned to me and took a deep breath. "I know, I just want them to be happy for us. All of this would just be so much better if we had the support of our families, you know?"

I nodded and kept my eyes on the road, because we were arriving at the restaurant. I parked my car next to Carlisle's black BMW and came around to help Bella out before we entered the classy little restaurant Esme had picked for brunch.

We found our parents at the back, and as we approached the table, they quieted their conversation. I pulled Bella's chair out for her before sitting between her and my father. I saw Esme and Renee both giving me approving glances before I cleared my throat to speak. "Thank you for meeting us here today. Bella and I wanted to share some news with you and talk about the future," I began.

Charlie glowered at me in an instant. "Jesus H., don't tell me you went and knocked up my daughter!"

Renee gasped and slapped her hand on Charlie's arm. When he looked at her, she told him to zip it and listen to what I had to say. I shot her a grateful smile before continuing on. "No, that's not what we wanted to tell you."

"We're ready to listen, son," Carlisle spoke for the first time as he laid a hand on my arm.

I nodded. "Okay, so Bella and I had applied to UW before all of this really went down, and we got in. We didn't think we could afford to go, but Bella encouraged me to apply for scholarships. We both got news just last week that we both received enough money to attend...so we're moving to Seattle in just a few months to begin the fall semester."

I heard Bella snickering under her breath when we saw the expressions on our parents' faces: there was a mixture of shock, approval, surprise, and disbelief (that last one was Charlie, obviously).

"So, daddy, what do you think?" Bella asked quietly with hope shining in her eyes.

He grumbled a bit. "I can't believe the two of you pulled that off."

Carlisle's face was annoyed as he looked at Charlie. "Remember what we were going to say, Char?"

Charlie nodded and began to look a bit chagrined. My eyes were bouncing back and forth between the two men, wondering what was going on.

Carlisle took a deep breath and plunged in. "That's really great, son. We're very proud of you. I hope you'll allow us to help both of you find a place and get settled up in Seattle before school starts."

Bella's mouth dropped open and I was stunned. Where had the stern, disapproving father I'd suffered for the past month gone? "Ummm...thanks?" I sputtered. Bella's toe kicked me under the table and I winced. "Uh, I mean, thank you, we'd really appreciate that," I amended.

Bella smiled at me and turned to her parents. "I love you both, so much, and I know you wanted me to move home with you...but I just can't. Surely you can why," she tried to plead.

Renee's face was already set in a soft smile before Bella's last words were out. "Honey, we know you're an adult now. As a matter of fact, that's what we were talking about before you both got here. We've really come to see how much you two truly love each other and we all agreed that we want to help you succeed." She shot a sly glance at Charlie from the corner of her eye while she nudged him with her elbow. "Charlie, would you like to add anything?"

He sighed heavily and set his water glass on the table. "Look, Bells. I know this is all my fault in the first place. I probably never should have kicked you out, but I was just really confused and worried sick about you. I know now that I shouldn't have pushed you out on your own like that. I'm your father, and if I were any kind of _good_ dad, I would have stuck by you. I abandoned you, and that's inexcusable. I guess one good thing to come out of all of this, though, is that you and Edward both seem to have really stepped up to the plate and I'm proud to see it. You've really taken responsibility for your actions and it sounds like you've worked your tails off to make this work. That being said, we'll help you...however we can."

Bella and I were completely floored at Charlie's long-winded dialogue. This was amazing. In a hundred years...no, a _thousand_, I never would have expected to hear those words from his mouth. Bella was choked up and couldn't speak, so I rubbed my hand over her shoulder blades comfortingly while I turned to Charlie and Renee. "Thank you, Chief. You have no idea how much it means to me, and to Bella, to hear you say that. Our biggest goal in coming here today was to leave for school knowing we had your blessing and your support. That's all we could ask for."

I'm pretty sure Charlie blushed a bit before his stern face was back. "Get her pregnant before she graduates, Edward, and I swear to God I will skin your scrawny ass and make a flag out of it to hang above the station so nobody ever dares to touch my daughter again," he warned.

Uhhh....creepy.

And then we all laughed. It was like a collective black cloud had been lifted from the table, and everyone was suddenly happy and relieved. There were hugs, and tears, and manly handshakes all around. Bella was hugging Charlie tightly and sniffling into his shirt as she whispered to him over and over. Charlie looked very at peace as he held his daughter and listened to her.

Carlisle waved the waiter over. "Now that this is all out of the way, I could really go for some pancakes," he said.

I laughed and laid my napkin in my lap. "I bet I could eat more pancakes than you," I dared.

Charlie pulled away from Bella and sat down with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "And _I'm _willing to bet that I can eat more pancakes than both of you combined!"

We laughed some more as the women rolled their eyes and placed their orders. All was well...at least for now.

BPOV

After our vastly relieving breakfast, Edward and I drove home with a renewed sense of vigor. My excitement was getting the best of me as we planned for our future. We were finally at peace with our parents, and that was a very good thing. I felt like we could really sink our teeth into our schooling now, and I knew we'd be okay.

Edward had an amused-yet-bloated look on his face. "Ughhhhh....I can't believe I ate eighteen pancakes," he groaned.

I laughed, not feeling sorry for him at all. "You're just mad because Charlie ate twenty," I goaded.

He shot me a filthy look before collapsing back into the passenger seat to grip his stomach pitifully. "I need an antacid...or something," he moaned.

I was enjoying my chance to drive the Volvo; I'd only driven it once before. It handled like a dream, of course, but I was entirely nervous behind the wheel of Edward's precious automobile. "How about when we get home, we can have a Tums-eating contest and I'll let you win?" I joked.

I saw Edward peek at me from one eye. "How about _instead_, you get naked and give me a lap dance while I lay on the couch in my pancake-induced high?"

I gaped at him as he wriggled his eyebrows at me lasciviously. "Psh, Edward! You're ridiculous."

He sighed. "Eh, it was worth a shot," he mumbled before appearing to fall into a sugary coma.

Once I pulled up to our apartment and parked the car, I shook him awake and told him to go lay down. He stumbled out of the car and up the stairs while I followed him. When we got inside, I went and found a bottle of Tums and tossed it on the bed next to him; he muttered his gratitude.

Thinking back to what he said in the car, I began to form an idea. I laughed to myself while I gathered what I needed and walked back to the bedroom. I found him splayed out on the bed on his stomach, his beautiful face smashed into the pillow. His mouth was gaping open and he looked adorable.

I popped some of my sexy Bella music into the stereo and turned it up loud enough to wake him. He sputtered and flopped over, looking around in confusion. I smiled hugely when his eyes landed on me. "What....?" he began, confused.

I grinned mischievously. "You _said_ a lap dance would make you feel better, so here I am," I said with a wink.

Edward's face was priceless. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hugely, his beautiful eyes widening in anticipation as I slithered across the bed on my knees. I was only in my underwear, and he looked like a desperately thirsty man staring at a huge glass of ice water. I grinned and straddled his lap; I allowed my body to move and groove as sensually as possible to the music as he watched me hungrily.

Edward's hands drifted up my thighs, brushing along the skin on the inside briefly as I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. I felt his fingertips pushing against the wet spot forming on my panties, and it caused me to moan. I arched my hips into his hands and he grabbed them, holding them firmly. I gyrated over his lap as I brought my hands down to push my breasts together; I bent forward and jiggled them slightly directly in front of his face and he licked his lips before he let a moan loose. I smiled triumphantly and rubbed my hands down over my sides and across my torso, really feeling the sensuality in the beat of the music playing.

Edward bit his lip, his eyes never leaving my body. I felt like the sexiest woman alive in this moment. I bent forward slightly, grabbed his head, and pushed it into my cleavage. Edward's dick throbbed under my hips and I knew I had him completely under my spell. He shoved his face even deeper into my flesh and his hands came up to push my breasts higher and closer together. I felt him take a deep breath as he rocked his hips up into mine, letting me feel how turned on he was.

"I think I'm feeling much better now," came his muffled voice from between my breasts.

I laughed, surprised to find my voice husky and seductive-sounding. "Good. Now be a good boy and lay back so I can take what's mine," I demanded.

Edward, sporting a goofy grin and sex-eyes, did as he was told. I began to undress him quickly, impatient to feel the way he always made me scream. He watched and waited patiently until I had him naked, and then he flipped me over onto my back and ripped my lacy underwear. He actually _ripped_ them! It was so hot.

I watched, totally turned on beyond words, as he pushed my legs apart and climbed between them. I licked my lips and gave him my best come hither look, and he smiled wickedly. "You wanna see what you do to me, Bella? Do you?" he asked roughly.

I nodded excitedly and ran my hands down my body before reaching up to stroke his muscled chest. "God, yesssss..." I begged.

Edward grinned and shoved his full length in me. I hummed in intense pleasure as he began thrusting into me heavily, again and again. I couldn't get him deep enough at this point, and I wanted him so badly that I wanted to just melt my body around his. I reached for him and spread my legs as far as they could go, but it still wasn't hitting the spot. I growled in frustration and Edward, still thrusting, pulled back to frown at me. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Fuck, Edward... I want you deeper..." I moaned with my eyes clenched shut.

Edward moaned and flipped me over. I climbed onto my hands and knees, but he pushed against my shoulder blades until I was down on my elbows. He kneed my legs apart and spread my ass so he could enter me from behind. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I felt him hitting that delicious spot inside that made me want to fuck him forever without end. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as he thrust into me, fucking hitting that spot so well.

I heard Edward's groans and felt them vibrating my entire body as he worked me like a charm. His hips were thrusting into mine, pushing me. I could hear our skin slapping together, and there couldn't be a more erotic sound than that.

I felt myself getting closer when Edward's hand reached out to stroke down my spine. "God, you're so fucking beautiful, Bella," he growled. "I can't get enough of you. I don't wanna fuck anyone else. I could live off your pretty pussy and your beautiful tits and your smile and your hair..." and with that, he reached up to grab a handful of my hair and twist it into his fist. He used his grip for leverage as he pulled and pushed my body, and it felt so fucking good that I couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm coming!!" I yelled as my body clamped down around him and began milking him rhythmically. Edward's pace increased and he shouted triumphantly as he spilled himself inside of me.

He collapsed on the bed next to me, breathing heavily. I sat on my heels and looked at him grinning at me with a satisfied expression. "Bella, you are... you... god. You're the perfect woman," he finally said.

I laughed and swatted at his arm. "Shut up," I said with a blush.

He grinned and tossed an arm over his eyes. "No, seriously. I mean, I already knew I want to marry you, but now I'm like... god, I dunno. I just _know_."

I was confused. "Dude, Edward, are you seriously trying to tell me that you wanna marry me more just cuz I gave you a lap dance?" I was feeling a little incredulous, a little amused, and a little insulted...a little.

He laughed and sighed before he sat up and took both of my hands in his. "No! No, that's not what I'm trying to say. I'm just so relieved now that our parents aren't being assholes anymore, and I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, _our_ shoulders. We've been working so hard to get everything together, and now we have their support, and we've got this future together all laid out in front of us. It just makes me happy to know that things are working out for us, you know?"

I smiled. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

Edward leaned forward and kissed me. "When we get to school in the fall, we should think about exchanging that promise ring for something a little more...serious," he said with his eyes gazing deeply into mine.

I choked. "Seriously? _Seriously? _We _just_ got our parents to be happy for us, and now you wanna go and piss Charlie off all over again?" I rolled my eyes and punched him in the bicep. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

He didn't take offense to my protests. "I don't care what you say, Bella, you're my number one girl and if we're going to be at a new school, I have to make sure you know I mean _business_."

I sighed. "You're silly, you know that?"

Edward grinned and his eyes sparkled. "We don't have to get married until after we graduate, but I want you to have a real engagement ring."

I dropped my eyes to our joined hands and smiled to myself. Edward's large, competent hands were wrapped securely around my smaller but equally competent hands. I felt secure...and loved. The forever kind of love.

"Okay," I said. "But you better always make me _really really_ happy!" I said emphatically.

I watched his hands clench around mine as he lifted them up to kiss our joined fingers. "Just you wait, Bella Cullen, just you wait."

It sounded so right.

**A/N: Yup! The end! Maybe an epilogue, but I don't really think so at this point... I hope you like how it ended:) **


	18. The REAL Epilogue

**A/N: FF is being lame. No idea why. Here's the _real _epilogue. **

**Okay, so you guys convinced me. Here's the epilogue! It spells out what happened with the other crazy kids and also shows a little bit more about how things rolled out between Bella and Edward. **

_Six years later..._

EPOV

"Jesus, can't you go any faster?" Bella yelled at me.

I had my hands clenched on the steering wheel; my face was set in a grim line of determination and terror. I could see the sweat beading on her forehead, and I knew exactly how she felt. She begged me to hurry, but I wasn't sure if we would make it all the way to the hospital at this rate.

"I'm going as fast as I can while still being safe," I said through clenched teeth. She ignored me and leaned forward in the car, gripping the dashboard as if her body could propel the car to go faster.

The drive to the hospital was white-knuckled and silent, with the exception of the panting and moans of pain. I was still in medical school, and while I'd done a brief amount of time in the obstetrics unit at the hospital, I knew I wasn't ready to deliver my first baby in the backseat of my Volvo.

"Just hold on, we'll be there soon," I said, trying to sound encouraging.

We pulled up to the emergency entrance and an orderly came out with a wheelchair. Bella rushed to the back door and helped Alice climb out and into the chair before they wheeled her back inside. I spotted Jasper standing by the admissions desk with his hair standing on end and his tie coming loose around his neck. He looked sick and terrified, so I tried to approach him with my doctor face on. "Hey. Her contractions are about five minutes apart, and she's getting some really strong ones, but they'll be able to tell you how dilated she is as soon as they get her hooked up to everything," I said in my most reassuring tone.

He looked like he wanted to throw up. "She's in so much pain," he said with a faraway sound in his voice as he watched them wheel her past him.

I slapped him on the shoulder and snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. "Go be with her!" I said in a firm tone. He nodded dumbly and turned to chase after his retreating wife. I could hear her moans of pain echoing down the hallway as another contraction hit her.

I turned to see Bella standing behind me with a lost look. She was staring vacantly in the direction they'd just wheeled Alice off. I walked over and grabbed her hand in mine, shaking her a little so she would look at me. "You okay?" I asked her, concerned.

She turned her wide eyes to me and nodded mutely. "Umm, Edward?" she asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, baby?" I replied.

Her gaze drifted back down the now empty hallway. "Do you mind if we...wait awhile before we have a kid?" she asked in a small, scared voice.

I stood there confused for a moment before I broke out into laughter. I understood that look now. Bella was scared of the pain. "Oh, Bella baby, don't worry. If and when we decide to have kids, you'll do just fine. Besides, you can get an epidural and you won't feel the pain of childbirth," I said reassuringly as I rubbed up and down her stiff arms.

She gave me an incredulous look. "Yeah, but I still have to go through the contractions. And my ass will get huge and my boobs will sag and I'll have that flabby belly_ forever_..."

I cut her off and pulled her in for a kiss. "And you'll still be beautiful to me."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Suuuuuuure, whatever you say, bub."

I laughed again. "Bella, your body will always be beautiful to me. Anyway, I still have a couple years left before we'd even be in a position to have a kid, so we've got plenty of time. Besides, don't you _wanna _have a little yousie-mesie running around?"

She spaced out again and I saw the thought on her face. "Eh, maybe. Right now, I'm just happy being with you," she finally replied.

I smiled and pulled her close so I could wrap my arms around her. "I love you, Bella Cullen," I said as I kissed her head.

She hugged me to her tightly and buried her face in my neck. I looked up as I saw Rosalie and Emmett come storming in. Emmett had his hand around her waist as he propelled her to where we were standing. "Hey, guys," I greeted.

Rosalie rested a hand on her belly and smiled. "How's Alice?" she asked with interest. Bella filled her in with all the information we had at this point.

Rosalie's due date was in about four months, and she seemed to be one of those women who didn't think all the normal pregnancy and childbirth complaints would apply to her. Let me tell you, it was hilarious and slightly dangerous to hear her wax poetic about how she wanted to have an all natural childbirth in her living room at home.

After all, who knew Rosalie would turn into such an Earth Mother? She'd already ordered a ton of all-natural, organic eco-baby stuff and Emmett was under fire about his horrible diet. The man needed a Twinkie, but all he got for dessert was a dish of organic soy yogurt with granola.

Poor guy.

I smiled at him and dragged him away from Bella and Rosalie so we could raid the vending machine hidden from view around the corner. When we got there, he hastily bought a Snickers bar and devoured half of it while I stood on look-out. "Thanks, man," he mumbled around his mouth full of nougat and caramel.

I laughed. "Sure, anytime. How's Rose doing with the second trimester?" I asked.

He looked exhausted. "She had me up until four in the morning painting the baby's room. _Then_, she woke me up at six to go to the docks so I could get fresh fish 'cuz she's been craving salmon!"

I slapped his back in pity. "That's rough, dude." Now that I was hearing this, maybe Bella was right. I wasn't in any hurry to be put through the expectant Daddy ringer anytime soon.

He polished off the Snickers and went back for a bag of Fritos. Once he was done with that, I told him he'd better slow down or he'd get caught. He nodded and reached for his wallet. "Did you see the new ultrasound pictures, though?" he asked.

I was a dude; I didn't care about this kind of stuff. Still, I had to fake interest in these things. "No, let's see it," I said.

He pulled out a picture that looked more like a baby than the last blob had from the previous ultrasound. "Here's his head and his feet, and see there? He's sucking his thumb." He had a huge proud grin on his face, and it made me happy to see him happy.

"That's really awesome, man. I'm happy for you guys," I said with a smile.

He stared down at the picture for a moment longer and his smile turned a little sappy. "I can't believe I'll get to hold this little dude in a few months," he said with wonder.

I told him we should go check on Alice, so we headed back to the ladies and they told us they hadn't heard anything yet.

We sat in the waiting room for a few hours before Jasper emerged, looking exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. He was wearing a blue gown over his clothes and he had the booties and cap on, along with a beatific smile. "It's a girl!" he yelled when he reached us.

Everyone jumped up and there were hugs all around. Alice had insisted on waiting until the birth to find out what they were having. We all figured it just gave her an excuse to shop for both a boy _and _a girl, which we all found hilarious.

Bella pulled back and asked when we could see Alice and the baby, and he motioned for us to follow him. We got to the recovery suite and found Alice sitting up in bed with a tiny baby in her arms. I'd never seen Alice look so messy; her hair was a sight and her mascara was melted under her eyes, but she had a shining look of wonder and peace on her face that overrode everything else about her appearance.

She looked up as we entered and gathered around to peer down at the newest addition to our clan. She tilted the baby up a little so we could see better and announced, "We decided to name her Isabella Rose."

Bella smiled and Rosalie broke into tears. Emmett freaked out, but Rose pushed him away. "That's so beautiful, Alice!" she sobbed. Alice reached out and took Jasper's hand with her free arm. "She's our beautiful rose," she whispered.

Jasper looked down at his family and I saw the peace steal over him as he realized he was a father now. I felt like we were intruding on a private moment. He looked at all of us and smiled hugely. "Well, I guess I'm a father now, guys."

We all cheered a little but stopped abruptly when Isabella Rose started crying. Alice looked alarmed at first, but hurriedly shushed her and she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

After a few more minutes, we all piled out of the hospital room and decided to head home so the newest Whitlocks could get some rest. I led Bella back to the car and we drove most of the way in silence.

"Oh man, I thought I was gonna die when Alice went into labor while Jasper was so far away!" Bella said with horror in her voice.

I turned and smiled at her. "Yeah, I know! He must have broken the sound barrier to get here so fast."

Bella shuddered and I gripped her hand. "Still freaked out by the idea of having kids?" I asked her.

She nodded and looked over at me. "I mean, I know when we _do _have kids, it'll be awesome. I'm still just happy with things the way they are for now, though."

I nodded in agreement as we pulled in to the garage beneath our condo. "Let's go have wild, kinky sex on the kitchen table and then sleep until noon. Sound good?"

Bella laughed and I raced her inside. Kids could wait awhile longer, but kinky sex with my hot wife couldn't. I slammed the garage door behind us and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her high into the air.

"Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you..." I said with my voice full of promise.

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Oh yeah? Well, less talk and more action, Mr. Man."

I leaned down and gave her a hot kiss. "Oh, I'll show _you _some action, all right."

Happily ever after didn't even begin to cover it.

**A/N: Haha, everyone satified (as Muddy Waters would say)? I didn't make Bedward babies in this story too, because that would just get redundant. I hope you guys liked how this ended. Let me know what you think;)**

**Also, the third chapter of The Virginity Pact Continues! Is with my beta, Adrena, and will be posted hopefully in the next day or so. It's probably my favorite chapter thus far, so please give it a shot if you haven't checked it out. Full of schmutty fun, I say! **

**And for those of you savvy to the All Work and No Play, I'm working on the third chapter today. Let's hear it for a sleepover! Yipee! **

**That's all for now. Thank you again for reading this story and sticking through it with me:) -HIE**


End file.
